Bruits de Couloirs
by Inuneko-chan1
Summary: School fic/ UA Lucy Heartfilia est nouvelle à Fairy High school, là bas elle va y rencontrer des personnages plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, comme Levy McGarden va pouvoir l'apprendre à ses dépends. Une histoire centrée sur Lucy et Levy (comples hétéro : Gale, et d'autres !) lemon à prévoir
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire !**

**Bon je change d'univers, en vous proposant ici un petit U.A. en school fic.**

**J'ai décidé de me baser sur deux filles, à savoir Lucy et Levy.**

**Ainsi vous découvrirez leurs histoires à toutes les deux !**

**Je prévoit bien sûre un Gavy (ou Gale mais je trouve ça moche :P) et du Nalu/Greylu**

**C'est à peu près tout, ._.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartienne à Hiro Mashima Sempei !**

**Rating M (Pour l'histoire, des Lemons à envisager ?)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

La rosée encore humide de cette douce matinée d'été annonçait clairement une journée chaude et aride. Le soleil venait à peine de percer l'immensité bleu du ciel encore endormit et offrait un spectacle grandiose. La nature semblait renaître, s'éveillant doucement, au rythme de la lumière de plus en plus présente. Un spectacle qui échappait totalement à une petite blonde, endormit sur la couchette du train de nuit. Perdu dans le royaume de Morphée, elle songeait, grimaçant parfois. Avant de se relever d'un seul coup, à l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente. La jeune femme paniqua, elle était encore en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, et des cernes imposantes s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux chocolat. A toute vitesse, elle brossa ses dents, passa un coup sur son visage, s'empressa de joindre ses cheveux d'or en une queue-de-cheval faite à la va-vite, et enfila son nouvel uniforme de lycée. Elle s'arrêta un instant… Se remémorant les raisons qui avaient fait qu'elle se retrouvait à intégrer un nouveau lycée, une semaine après la rentrée. La blonde souffla, prit une grande inspiration, attrapa ses valises et son sac de cours avant de se diriger vers la sortie du train tout juste arrivé à quai. Voilà, elle y était… C'était un nouveau départ pour Lucy Heartfilia ! A peine descendu, un homme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, tout aussi blond l'attendait sans trop de conviction. La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de se présenter devant lui sans manquer de s'éclaircir la voix du mieux qu'elle put. L'homme baissa les yeux, d'un air nonchalant avant de soupirer, et de se redresser face à Lucy qui ne c'était jamais sentie aussi petite de toute sa vie ! Le grand blond faisait facilement trois têtes de plus qu'elle et avait la carrure d'une armoire à glace. De plus, avec son casque fixé sur sa tête, il avait l'air d'un asocial pas très drôle. Une énorme cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son profile droit se distinguait, ce qui impressionnait encore plus Lucy, qui, déglutit devant l'apparence hors norme du blond.

**« Heuu… Tu es Laxus Dreyar ? » **tenta la jeune fille, hésitante. Devant le silence troublant du blond elle continua **« Je… Je suis Lucy Hea… »**

**« Heartfilia. La fille d'oncle Jude. Ouais je sais tout ça. Je t'aurai pas reconnu. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais minuscule. Bon aller, ramène toi tes cours vont pas tarder à commencer et ils sont vraiment très pointilleux à Fairy High School. Je m'occupe de tes affaires, elles seront dans ta chambre quand tu rentreras. A plus »**

Ledit Laxus ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de s'exprimer, il avait déjà tourné les talons et avait disparu dans la foule de voyageurs. Lucy ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Bien qu'ils soient de la même famille, elle ne pouvait déjà pas le supporter ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à chercher le Lycée, avec bien des peines… La blonde demanda son chemin une dizaine de fois avant de finalement trouver. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle découvrit l'immense bâtisse sa façade était faite de baie vitrée gigantesque et il s'étendait sur deux ou trois étages facilement. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi ce Fairy High School était tant apprécié et réputé dans le Royaume de Fiore. Alors qu'elle continuait de s'extasier devant l'imposante structure, elle tomba subitement en avant, se retrouvant les fesses en l'air et la tête dans sur le gravier. Un éclair rose venait de la bousculer violemment. Lucy eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout qu'encore une fois elle embrassa le sol…

**« Oh, pardon la blonde ! » **s'écria une voix, en continuant son chemin. **« Imbécile de têt****e rose, regarde où tu vas ! »**

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop ! La jeune femme se releva et voulut hurler sa colère… Mais déjà les deux perturbateurs avaient disparu. Soudain, elle tilta, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable : 8h15… Elle était à la bourg ! Elle se lança alors dans un sprint effréné avant d'arriver au bureau du directeur… Bien qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de celui-ci, surtout depuis qu'elle avait croisé son glacial de petit fils. Elle toqua gentiment et entra, le rouge aux joues. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'elle découvrit un petit homme portant un chapeau de bouffon, et au visage taquin. Il n'était pas du tout comme dans ses souvenirs… Elle se remémorait un homme sévère, gigantesque, et plutôt effrayant. Au contraire ce vieil homme là semblait tout à fait inoffensif.

**« On-Oncle Makarov ? »** hésita-t-elle en se rapprochant du bureau sur lequel il était debout.

**« Huum ? » **il se retourna et découvrit sa nièce. Les larmes lui montèrent et dans une extravagance qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas, il sauta sur la jeune femme pour atterrir la tête entre ses seins. **« Lucy ! Tu as tellement grandit ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! »**

Légèrement déboussolé par la situation, la blonde trouva tout de même le moyen d'attraper l'homme par le col et l'envoya de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par la suite, elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Ce pervers était-il vraiment son oncle ?! Et surtout… LE DIRECTEUR DE CE LYCEE ?! Se relevant, le directeur Makarov affichait un tout autre visage. Beaucoup plus sérieux celui-là.

**« Tu es en retard… Laxus n'a sûrement pas dû d'aider à te repérer dans Magnolia. Enfin bref, je vais te présenter à ta classe. Et ce soir, tu seras dans une des chambres de l'internat, la ****partageant avec une autre élève de ta classe. » **il marqua une pause **« Bien que nous soyons de la même famille, aucun traitement de faveur ici. Je considère tous les élèves de cet établissement comme mes propres enfants. Cependant, si tu souhaites parler de**** la situation entre ton pè… »**

**« Merci, mais ça ira. » **l'interrompit Lucy, les poings serrés. **« Je ne souhaites pas évoquer la situation, ainsi faisons comme si je n'étais qu'une élève parmi tant d'autre, cela me convient parfaitement Makarov-sama. »**

**« Bien****… Alors suis-moi, tu es en Première B et**** en ce moment ta classe est en M****athématiques chez Mme. Connel. » **

Lucy suivit le vieil homme sans broncher, à la fois heureuse, excitée et angoisser de faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades.A l'occasion de la petite visite de l'établissement, la blonde s'aperçut rapidement de l'immensité des couloirs et de leurs nombres considérables. C'était courut d'avance, elle allait sûrement se perdre le premier mois ! Le lycée était construit sous la forme d'un peigne, comprenant cinq branches, chacune sur deux étages. Une fois le long corridor parcourut, le directeur tourna à toute vitesse, et manqua de semer Lucy, un peu préoccupée par l'impression qu'elle allait donner à ses nouveaux camarades. Puis, Makarov se stoppa net devant une porte, toute aussi jaune que le couloir. Il se tourna, sourit à sa nièce et ouvrit la porte dans un énorme fracas. Sur le coup, la blonde resta bouche bée, hallucinant devant la force herculéenne que dissimulait le grand-père. Lorsqu'il entra, la classe était silencieuse, pas un battement de cils, rien. Lucy préféra rester en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appel pour qu'elle puisse se présenter convenablement. Makarov entra, les mains croisées derrière le dos, il regarda fixement l'ensemble des élèves et se tourna vers le professeur de Mathématiques.

**« Pardonne mon intrusion ma petite Biska ! » **son visage s'était soudain éclairé, devenant agréable, adorable, digne d'un grand-père gâteau. **« Une nouvelle élève arrive, et il faut qu'elle se présen****te à la classe. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira vite ! Hihi ! » **

Puis, le directeur fit un signe à Lucy qui attendait dans le couloir, stupéfaite devant la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre et passa la porte, n'osant regarder ses futurs nouveaux camarades qui la zyeutaient sans gêne. Elle s'installa en face du bureau et releva la tête.

**« Je suis Lucy****, dix-sept ans, enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! » **elle avait parlait tellement vite et fort que toute la classe en était restée silencieuse. Puis elle remarqua une tignasse rose qui se détachait du reste des élèves, et à cet instant elle perdit tout contrôle **« Hé, toi là-bas ! T'es le gars qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure ! On t'a jamais appris à t'excuser espèce**** d'imbécile ?! »**

Elle s'arrêta rouge de honte. Voilà, à peine trois secondes qu'elle était là que déjà elle avait pété un scandale ! Qu'elle idiote ! Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, l'ensemble de la classe éclata de rire. A l'exception, bien entendu du rose qui lui boudait et hurlait le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans les propos de la blonde.

**« Ha, elle est à peine arrivé et tu as déjà réussit à te la mettre à dos ! Franchement Natsu, t'es trop fort ! » **s'esclaffa un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Cette voix, Lucy l'a reconnue de suite, c'était lui l'autre garçon qui l'avait renversé devant la grille tout à l'heure. Ce Lycée n'était donc rempli que d'idiots aveugles ?! Elle se retint de lui faire également une réflexion.

**« Oh la ferme Grey ! Et puis merde quoi, reboutonne ta chemise, sal exhibitionniste ! » **rétorqua ledit Natsu.

Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent simultanément une jambe sur leurs chaises afin de pouvoir se faire face correctement et ainsi de s'insulter, manquant presque d'en arriver aux poings. C'est une jeune fille, plus petite qu'eux d'au moins une tête et demie, qui s'interposa. Cette dernière avait de magnifique cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, qu'elle avait prit soin d'attacher à l'aide d'un ruban jaune, avec de grands yeux noisette, surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rouges, et un teint de lait. Lucy la regarda faire. Sans violence, elle sermonna les deux garçons, rappelant la définition de la décence. Puis, Natsu et Grey se ressayèrent sagement, sans tout de même se lancer quelques regards noirs. Le directeur repartit sans dire mot, le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment cela ne l'avait pas du tout choqué ou même surpris. Mme. Connel, qui portait un étrange chapeau de cow-boy invita Lucy à aller s'assoir près de la jeune fille à lunettes. La blonde posa ses affaires, et n'eut pas le temps de finir de s'assoir que déjà sa nouvelle voisine de classe lui adressa la parole.

**« Salut, Lucy c'est ça ? Moi c'est Levy McGarden ! Enchantée ! Ah et désolée pou****r le spectacle des deux guignols, tu finiras par t'y habituer ne t'en fais pas. » **dit sympathiquement la jeune fille.

**« C'est pas grave,** **merci d'être intervenue. J'avais peur que ça ne dégénère trop… » **expliqua Lucy un peu honteuse.

**« Tu apprendras vite ****qu'au lycée, ça ne manque pas de débordement, mais c'est ce que en fait tout son charme ! Ha et tant que j'y pense, je suis aussi ta colocataire ! T'inquiète pas, je suis pas trop difficile à vivre… Enfin j'espère héhé » **s'amusa la petite jeune fille.

Les deux camarades s'arrêtèrent de discuter dès lors que le cours repris, et la blonde constata avec étonnement l'entrain avec lequel sa nouvelle amie, écoutait et participait au cours. Vraiment, elle devait sans nul doute être la première de la classe, songea Lucy un peu perdue dans tous ses chiffres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été très forte dans cette matière, elle, elle préférait de loin les langues étrangères. Ainsi, son esprit se perdit assez rapidement. Elle ne pue s'empêcher de jeter un regarda aux deux garçons installer à deux tables derrière elle. Bien qu'ils venaient de se disputaient, et qu'ils en étaient presque venus aux poings, le rose et le ténébreux semblaient très complices, riant et s'amusant tout simplement. Lucy ne retint pas un petit sourire. Elle espérait tellement se faire une véritable amie… Dans son ancien Lycée, elle n'était pas vraiment aimée et restait toujours seule dans son coin. Alors, elle s'était mise à rêver que peut-être cette fois, dans cet établissement, elle ferait la connaissance de gens intéressants et sincères.

* * *

La cloche retentit, et comme à son habitude, Levy McGarden était la dernière à sortir, demandant des précisions au professeur ou quelques conseils sur un éventuel livre qui pourrait la faire avancer plus vite. La petite bleue avait toujours était passionnée par les livres, si bien qu'elle devait passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque que chez elle. Cette fois-ci, elle rendait un bouquin que Mme. Connel lui avait prêté, la veille, sur la complexité des nombres premiers et leurs utilité dans la vie de tous les jours. Puis elle sortit pour la pause déjeunée. La nouvelle élève, Lucy, avait vraiment l'air gentil et elles deviendraient peut-être de très bonnes amies ! C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle traversa le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque, où elle avait prévu de déjeuner avec la documentaliste, Lucky, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, et avec qui elle partageait sa passion pour les livres. Cependant, en traversant le hall, elle heurta de plein fouet quelque chose d'incroyablement robuste et fut projeter aussitôt à terre. Ses lunettes tombèrent de sur son nez. Par chance, elles n'avaient rien. Levy se frotta la tête et leva les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut une jambe devant elle. La petite bleue reconnue instantanément le voyou du lycée, craint par tous pour ses manières déplacés et son langage inconvenant : Gajeel Redfox. Il était en terminal, mais paraissait beaucoup plus âgé, de plus son visage recouvert de piercing éparse ne l'aidaient pas réellement à s'intégrer aux autres élèves. Derrière lui, une dizaine d'autres élèves s'étaient arrêté, regardant la scène, s'interrogeant sur la réaction du grand brun. Levy sourit nerveusement au jeune homme et s'excusant. Elle voulut ramasser ses lunettes, mais Gajeel les écrasa avec force. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle pouvait distinguer les bouts de verres volés en éclat autour du pied du brun. Levy resta un moment, immobile, totalement impuissante. Gajeel afficha un sourire mauvais et lança un petit « Gi hi ». S'en était trop pour la petite bleue, qui se redressa déterminée.

**« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?! As-tu la moindre idée du prix d'une paire de lunette ?! Bien sûr que non évidemment espèce de nul ! » **hurla Levy à travers le hall, sans retenue.

Elle se surprise elle-même. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. La jeune fille déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle vit Gajeel faire demi-tour et se diriger vers elle, ses prunelles grenat la fixant méchamment. Elle fit un pas un retrait, puis deux, avant d'être bloquée par un mur. La panique s'empara d'elle, elle jeta un regard aux autres élèves qui avaient préférer fuir. Ainsi, elle était seule, face à ce démon. Gajeel faisait presque trois têtes de plus qu'elle et avait une carrure plus qu'imposante, c'était sans compte fait un personnage très impressionnant et intimidant. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de Levy, il plaqua avec agressivité sa main à deux centimètre de son visage, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien. Etonnement, le petite bleu ne fut déstabilisée pas pour les raisons précédentes, mais parce qu'il avait ce petit truc inexplicable dans ses yeux qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

**« C'est rare qu'on me tienne tête. Fille ou p****as, j'en ai rien à foutre. On me parle pas comme ça, sans conséquences petite ! » **Sa voix était rauque et puissante. Effrayante.

Gajeel empoigna Levy par le cou et la souleva de terre. Tendis que l'air avait du mal à atteindre ses poumons, la jeune fille saisit le bras du brun, essayant vainement de se défaire de son étreinte. Il était si puissant qu'il aurait pu lui briser le cou sans difficulté. Le géant jouissait intérieurement devant la douleur visible de sa victime. On aurait dit un prédateur s'amusant avec sa proie avec de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

**« J-je peux p-as respirer ! J-j'ai mal… L-laisse-Moi p-partir, p-pitié ! » **parvint à articuler Levy, les yeux emplit de larmes.

A cet instant, devant le regard de la jeune bleue, Gajeel eut une raideur. Il serra un peu plus fort sa victime avant de la relâcher tout simplement. Levy tomba de tout son poids sur le sol et haleta. Le brun porta sa main à son visage et partit sans se retourner. La jeune fille tremblait encore. Elle avait vraiment cru pendant un instant qu'il allait la tuer. Il aurait pu… Elle le regarda partir, il était cambré en avant, les mains dans les poches. Bon sang ! Mais il était complètement fou se mec ?! Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mise à trembler. Elle avait eut si peur. On fond elle-même, Levy était persuadé qu'il aurait pu la tuer… Cependant, le geste de recul qu'il avait eut l'intriguait… Elle devait sûrement devenir folle ! On venait de l'agresser et elle penser au pourquoi du comment il avait décidé de la lâcher aussi rapidement. Cela n'avait duré que quelque secondes, certes, mais elle aurait probablement de vilaines traces d'ici demain sur le cou. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les dissimuler, car la jeune bleue n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre à qui que se soit. Ce n'était pas son genre, et puis d'après les rumeurs, Gajeel étaient sur le point de se faire renvoyer, elle ne se voyait pas endosser le fardeau de celle qui à causé son renvoie ! Elle baissa la tête dans ses genoux et tenta de se remettre de ses émotions, en se persuadant qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Après tout, ce ne serait pas nouveau pour elle… Elle l'avait tant fait avec ses parents : « Maman m'a oublié dans la voiture, c'est rien d'important, après tout elle est débordée. », « Papa a détruit ma poupée favorite, pas grave, après tout je ne suis plus une enfant. » A cet instant, de grosses gouttes roulèrent sur les délicates joues de Levy. Et elle resta à pleurer dans son coin, tendis que le couloir recommençait à s'emplir petit à petit. Soudain, alors que l'incident semblait déjà à des années lumières du Lycée, une blonde, qui marchait sans but, tourna la tête et découvrit Levy, les bras autour des genoux. Lucy se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

**« Levy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **

Devant la question de sa camarade, la jeune fille ne su quoi répondre. Bien que Gajeel l'eut blessé au plus haut point, elle ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis… Alors elle décida de se taire, essuyant discrètement, d'un revers de main ses dernières larmes.

**« Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai fait tomber mes lunettes et elles sont cassées maintenant. Rien de bien grave. » **menti la bleue.

Lucy la regarda d'un œil interrogateur… Bien qu'elle remarqua les éclats de verres au sol, elle avait du mal à croire qu'une simple chute avait put les mettre dans cet état. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien. Elle supposait que si Levy lui avait mentit, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons et elle respecta son choix. Puis, elle sortit son bento et en proposa un peu à Levy, qui refusa poliment. Lucy fut un peu mal à l'aise, elle voulait vraiment se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille. Devant l'air triste de la blonde, la bleue saisit ses propres baguettes et lui vola un sushi.

**« Hum… C'est super bon ! T'es vraiment une bonne cu****isinière ! » **s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

**« Ha tu trouves ? » **répondit simplement Lucy.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'elle n'avait rien fait du tout. En fait, c'est son oncle qui, en la croisant dans les couloirs lui avait donné en précisant que Laxus n'était pas trop mauvais cuisinier. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à s'imaginer cette armoire à glace en tablier, elle accepta par politesse. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur déjeuné assise par terre, en apprenant à se connaître. Puis les haut-parleurs de l'établissement s'allumèrent et la voix du directeur se fit entendre.

_**« Mademoiselle Levy McGarden est attendu dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. »**_

Levy eut un instant « bug » avant de se relever, de rassurer sa nouvelle amie et de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur Makarov. Lucy la regarda partir un peu inquiète, et s'interrogeant sur les raisons que pourrait avoir son oncle de la convoquer ainsi. A son tour, la blonde se redressa, mais elle retourna rapidement à sa place. Elle leva les yeux… Encore lui ?! Non mais c'était une blague ? Il le faisait exprès ?! Furieuse, la blonde se redressa et attrapa la jeune rose par le col avant qu'il ne parte.

**« Eh, toi ! Ca fait deux fois que tu me bouscules dans la même journée sans**** t'excuser … Je peux savoir ce qu'est ton problème ?! » **s'emporta Lucy.

**« Haaa, lâche-moi ! » **lança Natsu tout en continuant d'avancer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que la poigne de la blonde soit si puissante. Il ne renonça pas, et donna un violent coup d'épaule qui fit tomber Lucy en arrière. Cette fois-ci, c'est le mur qui l'attendait, si le jeune homme ne s'était pas retourné au denier moment, pour lui attraper le bras. Il l'attira vers lui, empêchant ainsi une énième chute. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lucy n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange couleur de ses yeux, parfaitement situé entre le vert olive et le marron noisette. Il avait quelque chose de reptilien. Avec l'élan, sa tête vint se coller contre le torse dudit Natsu. Elle s'écarta immédiatement, rouge de honte.

**« Pff, t'es pas plus polie que moi madame BCBG **(Bon Chic Bon Genre)**, même pas fichu de dire merci ! » **dit le jeune homme.

**« Parce que tu crois que je vais te remercier ?! C'est ta faute tout ça ! » **

**« Ma faute ? » **s'égosilla Natsu

**« Parfaitement ! Maintenant, si tu le permets je m'en vais ! » **

**« Fais comme tu veux j'en ai rien à faire ! »**

Les élèves regardaient d'un œil suspect la dispute des deux jeunes gens, murmurant parfois qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple. Chose que Lucy ne releva pas. Inutile de se préoccuper de pareille futilité ! Le rouge n'avait pourtant pas disparut de ses joues. Ce type était franchement bizarre… S'il en avait vraiment rien eut à faire, il l'aurait laissé se prendre le mur, au lieu de cela, il l'a attrapé en vole. Et puis c'est quoi franchement cette couleur de cheveux ?! C'est un punk ou quoi ?! Elle tourna des talons et recommença à errer sans but dans le lycée, un peu perdue…

* * *

La jeune McGarden avança à toute vitesse en direction du bureau dans lequel elle venait d'être convoquée. Une fois devant la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main à deux centimètres de cette porte, mais ne frappa pas. Arrêté par les sons qui venaient de l'intérieur. Deux voix se distinguaient, celle du directeur Makarov, qui apparemment était dans une colère noire. Prise de panique, Levy avala sa salive avant de toquer et d'entrer rapidement. Puis, elle se stoppa net, ses pupilles noisette s'écarquillèrent… Avachi sur un siège, un regard animal posé sur elle, se trouvait Gajeel Redfox. La bleue ne sue trop comment réagir, étant donné qu'elle n'avait parlait à personne de l'incident qui avait eut lieux il n'y pas deux heures. Elle décida de ne pas entrer dans le sujet, et elle fit bien. Makarov la pria de s'assoir près du grand brun. Ce qu'elle fit avec un peu de difficulté, tiraillée par la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. A sa droite, le jeune homme ne réagissait pas.

**« Si je vous ai convoquer tous les deux, c'est que j'ai une chose importante à vous dire » **commença le vieil homme **« Les résultats et le compor****tement de M. Redfox ne sont pas assez satisfaisant, ainsi, si rien ne change il sera renvoyer définitivement de l'établissement. Cependant, étant de nature optimiste et clémente, j'ai décidé de donner une dernière chance à Gajeel. C'est pour quoi j'ai beso****in de toi Levy McGarden ! Ton objectif sera de faire remonter les résultats de ton camarade. » **à ces mots, la jeune fille cru s'évanouir **« Et pour être sûr que vous faites correctement votre travail l'un l'autre, j'émet une ultime règle : Vos scolarité son****t**** à présent lié… Si l'un de vous plonge, les deux plongent compris ? » **

**« Mais, Makarov-sama ! Je refuse de faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait avoir des répercutions sur mon travail scolaire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'inventer une telle punition ! Surtout que c'est moi qui en… » **

**« Cela n'a rien d'une punition ! » **s'égosilla le directeur, en lançant un regard sévère à la jeune fille. **« Il s'agit d'un marché. Si tu parviens à aider Gajeel, alors je favoriserai ton entrée à l'école universitaire de ton choi****x… Et il me semble que dans tes vœux il y a la plus prestigieuse école de lettres, dans laquelle on ne peut entrer que sous recommandation… Alors ? Marché conclu ? »**

Levy songea un instant qu'il était peut-être intéressant pour elle d'accepter le deal… C'est vrai, l'école qu'elle visait était connue pour n'accueillir que les élèves recommandés, et si Makarov le lui refusait alors elle n'aurait aucune chance ! Cependant, la pensée de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec cette brute la terrifié. Le dilemme était de taille. Les yeux de la bleue faisait des allés retour entre Gajeel et Makarov. Soudain, la chaise du grand brun grinça. Il était debout dorénavant, dominant les deux autres protagonistes présents.

**« Laisse le vieux. Façon je comptais me barrer de ce Lycée. Pas la peine de… »**

**« J'accepte ! » **hurla Levy, coupant Gajeel, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, la réponse était sortie d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. La vérité, c'était qu'elle rêvait tellement de cette école que la jeune fille était prête à tout pour y entrer. Elle lança un regard rapide au grand brun, qui était retombé sur sa chaise, ahuri devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Cependant, il se releva, les mains dans les poches et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. A cet instant, Levy pensait que ses jambes allaient flancher, elle avait tellement usé son énergie pour faire face à Gajeel, qu'elle avait les jambes toutes raides. Néanmoins, elle garda la tête froide, car si elle flanchait maintenant, ses espoirs d'entrer dans l'école de ses rêves tombaient à l'eau. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'en aller, s'en mot dire, le directeur s'éclaircit sévèrement la voix. Alors la petite bleue lui fit face, affichant un sourire gênée.

**« Une dernière chose Levy,** il marqua une pause interminable **Gajeel est un peu spécial, mais je suis sûr qu'au font il n'est pas si mauvais… Je sais q****ue c'est probablement beaucoup t****e demander, mais essaie de garder un œil sur lui. Peut-être qu'avec toi les**** choses évolueront. Fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas viré. Merci. » **

Levy ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce ton solennel, alors elle se contenta d'élargir un peu plus le rictus qui lui déformait le visage. Une fois sortie, elle posa son dos contre la porte et poussa un soupir. Non pas de soulagement mais plutôt d'exaspération. Dans quel merdier venait-elle encore de se plonger ? Donner des cours à une brute ! Et puis quoi encore ? Apprendre à Grey à garder des fringues ? Ridicule… Soudain, lorsqu'elle redressa les yeux, elle aperçue les bras croisés, et plutôt bien musclé d'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène. De ses prunelles écarlates, il la dévisageait sévèrement. Craignant un nouvel incident, la jeune bleue voulue passer au travers du brun qui l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras. Les couloirs étaient vides, la sonnerie avait dû retentir lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau. Etonnement, la poigne puissante de Gajeel la rendait toute chose, si bien qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il plongea ses petits yeux grena dans les siens et dit :

**« T'aurais pas dû gamine. »**

A ces mots glacials, Levy prit la mouche. Non mais qui était-il pour décider de ce qu'elle devait ou non faire ? Certes il était le caïd du lycée, mais cela ne lui donnait pas les pleins pouvoirs !

**« Je fais encore ce que je veux non ? »** s'écria la jeune bleue en se libérant brusquement de l'étreinte du brun. **« Et puis je le fais pour moi. J'ai besoin de l'approbation du directeur alors tu as intérêt à bien écouter**** ce que je te dis ?! » **cette dernière phrase était à peine sortie que Levy la regretta. Elle craignait des représailles… Mais maintenant que tout avait été dit, elle ne pouvait pas faiblir, alors elle afficha un regard déterminé.

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux. Cette gamine n'avait pas froid aux yeux… Malgré la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle soutenait son regard avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait en stock. Le brun esquissa un sourire mauvais et s'approcha de Levy, posant lourdement sa main gigantesque sur sa tignasse bleue. Le visage de Levy se raidit lorsqu'elle sentie une pression importante sur son crâne. Néanmoins, Gajeel la relâcha rapidement, éclata de rire avant de tourner des talons et de s'exclamer :

**« On verra ça gamine. On verra ça. »**

Levy était complètement perdue… Tantôt, il manquait de la tuer, et là, malgré sa poigne puissante, elle aurait jurait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste affectif… Elle cessa de tergiverser lorsqu'elle se rappela que son cours avait commencé depuis plus de vingt minutes, et le prof d'Histoire, Mr. Fernandez n'était pas un tendre…

* * *

Les couloirs étaient vident. Pas âme qui vive… Enfin si, une, celle d'une belle blonde complètement paumée dans cet immense établissement ! Lucy titubait, à bout de force, il lui semblait qu'elle avait marché des heures durant. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir suivit Levy, au moins, elle l'aurait aidé à trouver la salle ! Ici, tous les angles se ressemblaient, si bien qu'il était fort possible qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle s'arrêta un instant, laissant ses pensées s'emplir de souvenirs. Lucy soupira lorsqu'elle repensa au sourire bien veillant de sa mère. Cela ferait 5ans dans quelques semaines qu'elle l'avait quittée, et laissé à un père anéantie par sa mort. La blonde se souvenait des derniers mots que sa mère avait prononcés avant de mourir : « Devient celle que tu es ». Cette phrase n'avait toujours aucun sens pour elle. Soudain elle s'arrêta de penser, une image insupportable venait d'apparaitre. Il y avait tant de sang, tellement de sang, partout ! Les murs en étaient recouverts et au centre gisait le corps sans vie d'une femme magnifique. Elle porta ses deux mains à son visage et fit quelques pas à reculons, pensant atteindre la porte derrière elle. Seulement elle ne fut pas retenue et elle continua de reculer avec un léger élan. La porte c'était ouverte et le soleil l'éblouissait. L'image s'effaça instantanément. Lucy se avança jusqu'à une barrière, le vent soulevant sa chevelure blonde. D'un geste, elle plaça une mèche derrière son oreille droite, puis agrippa la barrière et prit une profonde inspiration.

**« Je te déteste ! »** hurla-t-elle au vent.

**« De qui tu parles ? » **sorti une voix de derrière elle.

Surprise Lucy se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un brun, chemise déboutonné, avec une cicatrice au dessus de l'arcade gauche. La jeune fille fut gênée devant l'apparence décontractée du jeune homme. Grey, lui était tout à fait à l'aise.

**« Alors ? » **continua le brun **« De qui tu parles ? J'espère que c'est pas de moi, je le prendra****i mal vu qu'on se connait pas. » **ironisa-t-il.

**« N-Non… Je… C'est pas important. »** articula-t-elle difficilement **« Pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil ?! » **S'égosilla la blonde afin de changer de sujet.

**« Parce que je suis plus à l'aise comme ça. » **se contenta d'expliquer le brun en s'approchant de Lucy.

Grey se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur la barrière à coté de la blonde. Il avait le visage mélancolique. On aurait dit une tout autre personne, à l'opposé même de celle qui était à deux doigts de se battre le matin même. Lucy sentait qu'il fallait briser la glace alors elle tenta :

**« Au fait, je suis complètement perdue, tu sais où est la salle d'Histoire toi ? » **

**« Tu es littéralement à l'opposé. C'est dans le couloir jaune au deuxième étage tout au fond ****sur ta droite. Mais ça sert à rien d'y aller maintenant, le cours touche à sa fin. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois. » **expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Lucy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Un silence s'installa, ce qui agaça le jeune homme, qui détestait cette sensation de gêne.

**« Moi c'est Grey. Grey Fullbuster. Toi c'est Mercy c'est ça ? » **

**« Lucy… Je m'appelle Lucy Heart… » **elle se tue avant la fin de son nom de famille, mas c'était trop tard.

**« Ha oui Lucy**** !**** Heart ? Genre Heartfilia ?**** »** il eut un nouveau silence avant que le brun ne comprenne qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il aperçue la moue gênée de la blonde **« Attends, tu veux dire Heartfilia comme LA famille Heartfilia ?! La célèbre famille Heartfilia ? La plus puissante du Royaume de Fiore ? »**

Lucy serra les poings. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui rappel ce détail. Oui c'était vrai, elle était l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia, et à elle seule, elle valait bien quelque milliards de Joyaux. La blonde était fille unique, et depuis la mort de sa mère, elle était l'héritière directe de l'immense fortune de son père. Lucy portait pourtant mal le nom d'Heartfilia, bien qu'elle ne s'en cache pas, elle répondait toujours la même chose aux quelques curieux : « Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, pas Jude. Mon succès je l'obtiendrais seule, et pas grâce à mon nom. Je suis née avec alors je ne fais que le porter. » La jeune fille se crispa, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à son père ici aussi. Devant cette expression, le brun rougit. Il trouva Lucy tellement belle en cet instant… Si bien que de voir cette expression de souffrance sur son joli minois le mettait hors de lui. C'était comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé, ils avaient discuté quelques minutes et déjà il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. C'était quoi cette drôle de sensation ? Il ressentait le besoin de la voir sourire là tout de suite maintenant, de l'aider. Alors il se redressa attrapa le grillage et se mit à crier :

**« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »**

Lucy le regarda interloquée, surprise par son geste. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était mis à l'imiter, mais il avait vraiment l'air ridicule ! C'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'a découvert ? A cette pensée elle se mit à rire de bon cœur alors que Grey, content de lui ne cessait d'hurler. Jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ouvre une fenêtre et s'énerve sur les deux adolescents qui s'accroupirent instantanément toujours hilares. Lucy regardait Grey qui souriait en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que le professeur était partit, il n'était peut-être pas si froid que ça après tout. Et puis il avait vraiment l'air gentil au fond. Par la suite les deux adolescents prirent le chemin du prochain cours, une complicité certaine commençait déjà à naître entre les deux jeunes. Même si un peu plus bas, aillant une plein vue sur la scène qui venait de se déroulait, une jeune fille aux cheveux océan cassa d'un coup sec son crayon entre ses dents…

* * *

**« Hé Lucy tu étais où tout à l'heure ? » **demanda Levy, curieuse.

**« Ha, je me suis perdue… Et je suis tombée sur Grey par hasard, alors on est resté ensemble avant d'aller au prochain cours. » **expliqua simplement la blonde.

La cloche venait de sonner la fin des cours, et les deux jeunes filles rejoignaient ensemble le dortoir, qui était à une dizaine de minutes à pieds du Lycée. Ce système « d'internat » permettait aux élèves vivant loin de l'école d'accéder plus facilement à l'établissement ou alors aux parents dans la capacité de donner beaucoup d'argent, de se débarrasser de leur rejetons. Les prix n'étaient pas donnés, ainsi, plusieurs étudiants habitaient dans leur propre logement. Lucy se demanda si Natsu et Grey étaient des internes ou bien des externes. Elle en conclut qu'ils ne devaient pas habiter à « Fairy Hill », puis-ce qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Levy marchait à ses côtés, la regardant d'un air malicieux.

**« Alors comme ça à peine arrivé et déjà avec deux gars ? » **se moqua la jeune bleue.

**« Q-Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »** s'exclama Lucy les joues rosies.

**« Détends toi Lucy, je rigole ! C'est juste que les rumeurs vont vite, surtout si elles arrivent aux oreilles de la classe de Terminale C. » **Levy marqua une pause, observant sa camarade qui semblait ne pas comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. **« Ha, c'est vrai vu que c'était ton premier jour tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de la classe de Terminale C. Alors si tu veux c'est une classe qui regroupe les élèves les plus respecté de tous le lycée, il y a Erza Scarlette, une fille toujours prête à se battre si on la cherche trop, puis, Cana Alberona, la seule capable de boire un baril de bière entier cul sec ! Ah et y'a Mirajane Strauss, elle est mannequin à ses ****heures perdues, mais malgré son**** apparences angéliques, elle peut être ****un vrai démon,****et en plus c'est la reine du commérage ! Elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le lycée. ****Le Duo de choc Fried *** et Bixow ***, les sbires du Laxus Drayer, c'est le mec le plus connu de la ville, toutes les filles sont dingues de lui, même s'il a quitté le lycée depuis longtemps, il reste une légende vivante ! Et enfin … » **Levy tressailli en repensant au visage du grand brun. Cependant elle se reprit et continua comme si de rien était **« Et enfin, donc, Gajeel Redfox. C'est le caïd du Lycée. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui… Il est plutôt sombre et solitaire. »**

A la fin de ce long discours, la seule chose que la blonde avait retenu, c'était le passage sur son cousin. Si Levy apprenait qu'ils étaient de la même famille, elle n'en reviendrait pas. Lucy baissa les yeux à cette pensée et souffla. Les deux nouvelles amies venaient d'arriver aux dortoirs, elles montèrent trois étages et avancèrent au bout du couloir. On pouvait lire sur la porte couleur jade : « 64 ». La blonde était tout excitée de découvrir sa nouvelle chambre, symbole d'un nouveau départ, du commencement d'une nouvelle vie ! Levy ouvrit la porte et laissa sa camarade entrer. A leur grande surprise, la lumière était allumée. La bleue avait beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, elle était persuadée de tout avoir éteint ce matin ! Doucement Lucy entra, l'estomac légèrement noué par la peur. Elle fit quelques pas, et distingua un son étrange en provenance de derrière une porte. Levy l'informa qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde saisit la poignée, mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit avant. Les deux jeunes filles lâchèrent sans retenus un hurlement de terreur. Avant de s'arrêter net. Devant elles, un blond à l'imposante carrure, habillé d'un tablier de cuisine les regardait. Lucy voulu s'énerver mais elle se mit à rire en constatent qu'en effet Laxus cuisinait.

**« Te marre pas sale mioche ! C'est le vieux qui m'a forcé. » **s'énerva le jeune homme. **« Apparemment je dois squatter ici, par ce que tu serais pas foutu de te faire à bouffer. »**

Lucy explosa de rire, c'était sûrement son oncle qui lui avait fait le coup. Il devait s'inquiéter pour elle… Mais c'était plutôt amusant la façon qu'il avait de faire les choses. Levy à côté, observait les deux jeunes gens, complètement incrédule ! Finalement sa camarade lui expliqua que Laxus était un « cousin » éloigné, car ils avaient le même arrière-grand père. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et, la petite bleue regretta d'aller se coucher… A cet instant elle se rappela que le lendemain, elle allait devoir faire face cette brute de Gajeel…

* * *

**Un Laxus cuisinier...**

**Une Levy qui appréhende son premier cours de soutient...**

**Des liens qui se créaient et cela pas pour le bonheur de tout le monde...**

**Qu'est-ce que la suite réserve?**

**Bah c'est simple pour savoir il suffit de Follow ;p**

**Ah et je dis pas non à une petite Review :D**

**Bisous les gens**

***Peace***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou-mina!**

**voilà le deuxième chapitre!**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et me follow!**

**ça me touche vraiment ;) **

**Bref, un chapitre assez long... J'ai pas put le poster avant (Vacances quand tu nous tiens!) **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D il y a un peu de rebondissement entre Gajeel et Levy mais ohoh je ne vous en dit pas plus!**

**Au plaisir de lire :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S: dans le chapitre 1 j'ai écrit genre Fried *** parce que j'avais zappé son nom de famille... En fait c'est Fried Justin ! ha et pour Bixlow ... Si vous savez faite moi signe ! :p mercii **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Devant la grande grille encore fermée du lycée de Fairy High School, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue commençait à s'impatientait dans son coin. Grognant, pestant contre un certain Gajeel qui n'avait toujours pas daigné se montrer. C'était convenu, à partir d'aujourd'hui elle devenait ça tutrice personnelle ! Et qu'importe si elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient en repensant à la poigne destructrice du grand brun qui avait, d'ailleurs, laissé de si belles marques sur son cou qu'elle se voyait dans l'obligation de porter un foulard. Voilà maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Levy attendait en pensant que peut-être il ne viendrait pas… ça c'était plutôt mauvais pour elle. Maintenant que sons destin était étroitement lié à celui du caïd du lycée, elle craignait pour son avenir ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter, alors que Gajeel était sur le point de quitter le lycée ? Elle souvint soudain du ton employé par le jeune homme… Résigné, blasé. On sentait qu'il était habitué à ce genre de concession. Tout comme elle… Cependant pourquoi ce battre pour cette brute ?! Décidemment, ça gentillesse la perdra un jour. Il était vrai que depuis toujours elle s'était habituée à sourire même quand elle était triste, elle voulait d'abord aider les autres, alors qu'elle-même allait mal. C'était peut-être le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de soigner ses blessures, une sorte de thérapie. Elle mit une main sur son front pour cacher la lumière qui perçait. Bientôt ce serait le retour de la fraicheur… Levy aimait plutôt cela, car ça signifiait la fin des vacances, et la reprise. Depuis son arrivée dans cet internat, il y a dix ans, elle avait toujours passé ses étés seules, ses parents ne daignant même pas l'appeler. Les rares élèves qui lui tenaient compagnie étaient Erza, Jett et Droy. C'est deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs adorables avec elle, quoi que parfois un peu trop protecteur. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe et n'avaient pas souvent les mêmes horaires, mais dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils venaient la voir. Tout le Lycée racontait qu'ils étaient une sorte de triangle amoureux. Et même si les deux garçons n'auraient pas dit non à être plus que de simple de la belle bleue, elle, n'avait aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour eux.  
Levy souffla et regarda sa montre. Sur les deux heures prévues du soutient, il n'en resté qu'une. La jeune fille commençait à désespérer. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à tourner des talons lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui parvint. On aurait dit un grondement rauque, très détaché qui en s'approchant, s'intensifiait toujours plus. La bleue plia les yeux afin de distinguer davantage la forme qui se dessinait au loin. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour pouvoir être identifié, il était trop tard, dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, le grand brun s'arrêta si près de la jeune fille que celle si manqua de tomber en arrière. Gajeel enclencha d'un mouvement de pied la béquille de sa moto, tout en gardant les deux mains sur le guidon et affichant un sourire carnassier. Légèrement irrité par l'arrivée du jeune homme, Levy répondit par un sourire agacé, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, comme pour lui montrer toute l'indignation qu'il lui inspirait. Cependant, une fine jambe apparut derrière la carrure du brun, puis une autre avant que la bleue n'aperçoive le corps aux formes voluptueuses d'une ravissante femme à la chevelure dorée. Elle descendit de la moto et embrassa langoureusement Gajeel sous les yeux incrédules de Levy qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le motif de son retard soit une minette ! Elle savait que le brun avait la réputation d'un véritable Don Juan, mais tout de même ! Voyant que leur baiser ne prenait toujours pas fin, et que l'heure, elle, continuait de tourner, Levy décida d'intervenir.

**« Pardon, mais j'ai besoin de Gajeel maintenant, alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de ranger vos langues dans vos bouches respectives, j'apprécierai fortement ! »** s'exclama la bleue s'attirant le regard foudroyant des deux intéressés.

**« Sois pas jalouse gamine, ça sera tout tour dans 5minutes » ** ironisa le brun en relâchant, d'un geste brusque la demoiselle.

**« Dans tes rêves peut-être ! »** s'énerva Levy les joues pourtant rosées.

**« Tu peux compter la dessus »**

Gajeel avait complètement laissé de côté la jeune femme, qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparu rapidement, laissant seul les deux adolescents en plein conflit. Littéralement hors d'elle-même, Levy tourna les talons et fit face à l'immense bâtiment. Voilà, elle y était. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien avec cette brute lunatique. Gajeel lui emboita le pas d'un air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, la tête tournée vers la droite. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, elle se stoppa net devant une table et lança un regard au grand brun, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite que le geste qu'elle faisait de la main droite était une invitation à s'assoir. Chose faite, la bleue fouilla dans son sac pour sortir une tonne de livres et de feuilles, ce qui étonna Gajeel, qui n'imaginait pas un corps aussi frêle porter quoi que se soit de lourd. Levy attrapa un livre, l'ouvrit à toute vitesse et le tourna face au jeune homme.

**« Commençons par ce texte. Fais-en ressortir les grandes idées avant de trouver des exemples. Si tu as un problème, je vais t'aider. » ** expliqua Levy affichant un visage radieux.

**« Et pourquoi je t'obéirai ? » ** grogna Gajeel.

**« Y'a bien quelque chose que aime faire non ? Il doit bien y avoir au moins une chose qu'in t'intéresse un minimum ? Je veux dire… Tu as beau faire le dur à cuire, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas de passion. » **elle marqua une pause devant le regard interrogatif du jeune homme **« L'école c'est pas forcément l'endroit le plus amusant sur terre, mais c'est là que tu créées celui que va être dans 10 ans , c'est ici que des rêves naissent, que des amitiés se lient. Si tu m'écoutes, tu ne seras pas renvoyé et tu pourras espérer à un rêve… Alors s'il te plait… »**

Gajeel ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tout écouté, ni tout compris… Mais la seule chose qui avait retenu son attention, fut l'évocation d'un rêve, d'un avenir. C'était quoi son rêve à lui ? Il se figea. _« Un avenir ? Pour toi ? Laisse-moi rire. T'es tout juste bon à ramasser la merde. Encore heureux que tu saches de battre. »_ Il eut un léger sursaut. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se rappel de cela ? Néanmoins… Cette petite voix dans sa tête n'avait pas tort. Il ne servait à rien. Si bien qu'il aurait très bien pu crever dans l'heure, sans que personne ne le remarque. Des parents ? Même eux l'avaient abandonné, ils devaient déjà savoir que le fils qu'ils venaient d'avoir ne serait rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Des amis ? Il ne connaissait pas le sens de se mot. Il jeta un regard à Levy qui n'avait pas encore cessée de sourire. Mais elle était complètement conne cette meuf ou elle le faisait exprès ? Ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas. Un foulard jaune couvrait sa gorge. Alors il se souvint de la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait étranglait sans scrupule. Il pouvait très bien recommencer, s'en prendre de nouveau à elle… Alors pourquoi essayait-elle de l'aider ?

**« On va y arriver ensemble ! » **

Ses derniers mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Gajeel. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul sur ce coup. Qu'elle idiote cette gamine, vraiment ! Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

**« Pff, file-moi ton texte de merde. »** grogna-t-il.

Levy lui tendit le texte, fière de cette première victoire. A partir de ce moment, elle découvrit une facette méconnaissable du grand brun. Il s'intéressait à tout, posant des questions, parfois peu pertinente, certes mais c'était un début. Gajeel trouvait presque ça sympas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Soudain, en voulant se redresser, la bleue coinça son foulard dans une écharde de la table, le tissue jaune s'effila à toute vitesse lançant au brun l'occasion de contempler les ravages de la veille. Des traces de strangulation, indigo, presque noires. A cet instant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Gajeel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se crispa, refermant fermement ses poings, c'était quoi ça ? De la culpabilité ? Immédiatement, Levy ne tourna et porta ses mains à sa gorge, légèrement honteuse. Le grand brun bondit de sa chaise, la tête baissée, le regard sombre. La bleue s'inquiéta de la réaction de son camarade. Tout c'était plutôt bien passé, alors pourquoi ce geste soudain ?

**« T'es vraiment qu'une petite idiote. T'es aussi fragile qu'une crevette et pourtant tu restes avec moi. T'es vraiment conne McGarden. » **lâcha le géant au cheveux d'ébène, de façon monotone. **« J'me tire »**

Levy voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvint. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Cependant, cette heure qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble avait été étonnement agréable. Au fond, Gajeel Redfox n'était peut-être pas si méchant. Alors que le brun venait de claquer bruyamment la porte, Levy afficha un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle allait réussir la mission de Makarov, elle n'en doutait pas. _  
_

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et les classes de premières étaient réunies dans le gymnase pour le cours de sport. Le moindre son raisonné de façon si forte que personne ne s'entendait convenablement. Chaque rire, confidence ou dispute rendait l'effet d'un immense brouhaha. Dans un coin de l'immense salle, une petite blonde, d'ailleurs, bras croisé et regard accusateur avait décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur. En face d'elle, un jeune homme à la tignasse rose semblait s'offusquer à toutes ses paroles.

**« Franchement, tu peux pas te taire un peu? Et puis avoir une coupe de cheveux décente? »** s'énerva Lucy en arcan un sourcils.

**« T'as cas pas être derrière moi la nouvelle! »** s'hérita Natsu.

La dispute des deux jeunes gens avait rapidement attiré l'attention du reste de leurs camarades ainsi que professeurs. La prof de sport, une grande femme à la chevelure azure, très susceptible possédant un caractère difficile, s'approcha, la mâchoire tendue. Alors qu'un rang se créa instantanément, la blonde et le rose continuaient d'hausser le ton tour à tour. Lorsque Natsu aperçu l'ombre démoniaque planait au dessus de Lucy, il était déjà trop tard... Le regard foudroyant du professeur s'abattit sur eux, lourd de reproche en emplit de mépris. Elle leur lança un sourire narquois avant de croiser les bras, d'un air hautain.

**« Combien de fois ai-je dit de vous la fermer pendant mon cours bande de mollusques !** » s'exclama Aquarius, - puis-ce que c'était son nom - folle de rage. Elle marqua une pause devant l'air effaré des adolescents. Puis le professeur afficha rictus plein de vice et de malice. **« Eh bien puis-ce que vous semblez vous apprécier, Dragnir, Heart... »**

**« LUCY! »** hurla la blonde qui craignait la réaction de ses nouveaux camarades à l'entente de son célèbre nom.

**« Fait pas la maline avec moi blondinette! »** s'égosilla la femme, en affichant un visage sombre.** « Vous ferez équipe à partir de maintenant! Et faite moi 50 pompes petits insolents! »**

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent. Le visage décomposé. Ils allaient devoir faire équipe l'un avec l'autre?! Natsu arbora une moue boudeuse et tourna le dos à la blonde qui soupira bruyamment. Et merde, pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à elle! En plus c'était quoi cette femme effrayante? Elle ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps, la voix rauque et peu fémine du professeur s'abattue sur les deux jeunes qui n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste.

**« Vous êtes sourds bande d'abrutis ?! J'ai dit 50 pompes et tout de suite! »**

Alors que Lucy et Natsu s'exécutèrent promptement, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène observait la scène du coin de l'œil, un sourire à la moqueur et mélancolique sur le visage. Grey ignorait pourquoi son cœur s'était serré ainsi, il pouvait sentir son sang chauffer dans ses veines et un sentiment de jalousie précoce s'empara de lui… Un peu plus loin, la jeune McGarden tentait de calmer ses fidèles compagnons que sont Jett et Droy. Les deux garçons se disputaient afin de savoir qui ferait équipe avec Levy, qui, elle, désespérait de voir un jour ces deux là cesser avec leurs enfantillages. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Son regard roula alors jusqu'à l'énorme horloge qui sonnait toutes les heures. Si elle avait bien horreur d'un cours, c'était bien celui-ci, elle qui était si maladroite, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de tomber ou de se faire mal bêtement. Finalement, Aquarius trancha, et Jett gagna la place du privilégier, celle du coéquipier de la belle bleue. Dans l'entrebâillure de la porte battante, avachi, Gajeel Redfox, séchant probablement un cours, observait sans être vu la scène d'un air absent. Il s'était arrêté devant la salle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et maintenant il observait Levy qui courait plus qu'autre chose après la balle de volley, ce qui fit naître sur son visage un sourire indescriptible. Etrangement, le colosse commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille, et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il ressentait maintenant le besoin d'être avec elle… Il avait était surpris devant la détermination et le mental d'acier de la bleue, à l'opposé de lui, le géant qui ne s'embête pas pour les causes perdues. Peut-être qu'au final, il s'attaché à elle, malgré lui. Puis il détourna le regard avant de refermer la porte et de repartir. La bleue aurait juré avoir reconnu la longue chevelure corbeau de son nouvel élève. Mais l'image floue de Gajeel disparut lorsqu'un ballon vint la perturber dans ses songes.

Un peu plus loin, l'équipe Natsu-Lucy prenait du service, et étonnement, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Sous les yeux surpris de leurs camarades, le rose smatchait de toutes ses forces tandis que la blonde réceptionnait toutes les balles de leurs adversaires, et un sourire s'affichait peu à peu sur leurs visages. Leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, chaque déplacement anticipé. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur cette équipe hors norme qui disputait leur premier match. La blonde s'étonna même d'une telle entente avec ce drôle de punk. Cependant, elle aimait jouer avec lui. Et lorsque le match prit fin, sur une victoire de l'équipe Lucy-Natsu, les deux adolescents se tapèrent dans la main en signe de contentement.

**« On a gagné ! »** s'émerveilla la blonde.

**« Hehe, parce que tu pensais perdre avec moi?" **se vanta le rose**. "Tu tu débrouilles pas trop mal miss BCBG. »**

**« Pas trop mal?! Je t'ai sauvé la mise un milliard de fois au moins »** se plaignit-elle, un peu blasée.

Puis elle sourit gentiment, observant la joie que dégageait le jeune rose. Il souriait comme un gosse, les poings rivaient vers le ciel. « Un enfant » pensa Lucy avant d'attacher ses cheveux.

**« Aller Natsu! On continue ! »** hurla-t-elle le poing en l'air, contaminé par la soudaine bonne humeur du jeune homme .

**« Aye ! »** répondit chaleureusement l'intéressé en se dirigeant sur le prochain terrain, s'étonnant de cette entente qu'il y avait entre eux.

Les yeux bleus de la pâle jeune fille se plissèrent. Juvia Loxar était très belle, la pâleur de sa peau s'accordait parfaitement avec sa longue chevelure océan qui bouclait jusqu'à la fin de sa nuque, et ses yeux semblait parfois être une vaste étendue d'eau clair. La belle lança un regard furieux et hautain à Lucy. À ses côtes, son coéquipier avait l'air tout aussi ébahis que les autres élèves par la performance de la nouvelle et du rose.

**« Ils se sont battus comme des hommes! »** s'écria le grand aux cheveux blanc qui dominait d'au moins quatre têtes Juvia.

**« Elfman... Pourquoi est-ce que tu la dévisage comme ça? Cette nouvelle se croit tout permis! Qu'elle roucoule avec Natsu, passe encore ... Mais si elle ose aussi toucher Grey-sama... Juvia va la démolir! »** lança la bleue une aura malsaine autour d'elle.

Ladite Juvia regarda du coin le brun qu'elle admirait, presque secrètement, et remarqua que lui aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde... Et son sourire! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour avoir un tel sourire de son Grey-sama! Légèrement en coin, les joues rosées et surtout un regard protecteur. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit pour cette petite pouf ?! L'aura noire de Juvia s'intensifia et comme par réflexe, elle attrapa un ballon d'une main avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces sur Lucy. L'élan avait été tellement puissant qu'on aurait cru que le bras de la bleue c'était détendu, pour s'allonger afin de donner un maximum de vitesse à la balle. La blonde, bien trop concentrée sur son match ne vu pas le projectile arriver droit sur elle. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit la voix affolée de Levy, crier son nom qu'elle se retourna, face à la balle qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle aurait beau bouger, jamais elle ne serait en mesure de l'éviter. Lucy ferma les yeux et plissa le nez comme pour mieux encaisser ce coup fatal. Cependant, contre toute attente, le ballon ne l'atteint pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des bras l'entouraient et la seraient de sorte que ses pieds touchaient à peine terre. Sa tête était enfouie dans un torse puissant. Une odeur d'écorce de sapin, légèrement sauvage se dégageait de ce corps, une odeur fortement agréable pour les sens de Lucy. La blonde releva davantage son regard, afin de découvrir le propriétaire du torse, et aperçues yeux reptilien de Natsu. Le rose serrait les dents, encaissant de plein fouet le coup de Juvia. Lorsque la balle retomba à terre, le silence régnait dans la salle, habituellement bruyante. Juvia porta ses mains à sa bouche, observant la scène d'un œil désolé. Lucy dévisagea Natsu sans mot dire, son regard s'était assombri, et avait soudainement provoqué, chez elle, un frisson de frayeur. Elle tenta malgré tout.

**« Na-Natsu? »**

**« Tu n'a rien? »** rétorqua le rose sans se préoccuper des paroles de la blonde, qui resta bouche bée devant la réaction de ce dernier.

**« Eh... Je... »** commença Lucy à cour de mot.

**« Répond-moi »** la coupa-t-il.sèchement.

**« N-non. Merci... Mais t- »**

La jeune fille se tue en observant le rose se retourner face à l'assemblée qui les observait. Même le professeur, préféra observer, par curiosité malsaine. Natsu avait serait les poings. Une lueur de rage traversant son regard. Il dévisagea chacun des élèves. Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. De dos Natsu avait vraiment l'air d'un homme, loin de l'image du garçon boudeur et bagarreur qu'il se donnait, en cet instant, postait sévèrement devant les élèves, on dirait dit un dragon fou de rage.

**« Qui a fait ça? »** lança le rose.

Aucune réponse. Même Grey ne réagissait pas, observant la réaction de son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de ses gongs, de la sorte pour _une fille_. Intérieurement, le brun senti son cœur se serrer de nouveau.

**« Qui?! »** hurla Natsu en commençant à se diriger vers la foule, avec un excès de folie dans les yeux.

La mâchoire serrait, le poing parait, il s'apprêtait à frapper sur tout ce qui bouge. Grey réalisant que son camarade n'était plus tout à fait lui-même couru dans sa direction afin de le stopper. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de devoir résonner Natsu. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes… Le rose avait toujours eut un accent pour la bagarre, cependant, il arrivait que parfois il dépasse les bornes et ne tabasse violemment un camarade qui lui aurait parlé d_'elle_. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, redevenant spectateur de la scène.

**« Natsu! »** s'égosilla Lucy en lui attrapant le bras. « **Arrêtes s'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'un accident. »**

Le rose lui lança un regard livide. Démunie de toute expression. Il semblait voir au delà de sa camarade. Cet excès de rage semblait s'être littéralement emparé de lui. Le remarquant, Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieur, prit son courage à deux mains, et en écrasa une sur la joue du rose. Pendant un moment, ce dernier ne réagit pas, le regard perdu, encore vide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit son bras trembler, qu'il baissa les yeux pour découvrir les doigts de Lucy agrippé à lui. C'est elle qui tremblait. Alors sa rage disparut net. Il se calma, baissa la tête et passa à côté de la blonde qui venait de le lâcher.

« **Désolé »** murmura-t-il avant de disparaitre dans les vestiaires sous le regard stupéfait de Grey et des autres.

* * *

La bleue se frotta les fesses en souriant. Elle détestait vraiment le sport, surtout lorsqu'elle assistait à la formation de bleus sur différentes parties de son corps. Près d'elle, Lucy semblait pensive. Elle renvoyait le regard dément de Natsu et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Etait-ce que cela arrivait souvent? Pourquoi était-il soudainement devenu si violent? Etait-ce le vrai lui? Non, impossible. Il devait y avoir une explication plus plausible. La fureur qui s'était emparé du rose avait était si soudaine, si étonnante que quelques frissons traversaient son corps à ce souvenir.

**« Lucy? »** l'interpela la voix fluette de Levy. **« Tu m'écoutes dit? »**

Lucy la dévisagea de ses yeux céruléens. Depuis combien de temps la bleue lui parlait-elle? En vu de son sourcil droit arqué, cela devant faire un moment déjà. La blonde se força à repenser à la conversation sans y parvenir, le trou noir. Un peu gênée de cette absence, Lucy afficha un sourire penaud à sa colocataire.

**« Ha pardon tu disais? »**

**« ****J'ai reçue un message d'Erza, tu ne la ****connais**** pas encore mai****s je t****'en ai déjà parlé, appar****t****e****ment, elle veut te rencontrer. »**

À ces mots la blonde tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par rencontrer? Les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le compte d'Erza Scarlet - dit Titania du fait qu'elle faisait régner la loi d'une poigne d'acier dans tout le lycée - avaient de quoi effrayer. Des élèves dûment dans les couloirs, Titania leur fait avaler leur cigarette, un terminal s'en prend à un seconde, Erza l'attend à la sortie pour lui régler son compte. Effrayante oui... Lucy eut un léger rictus angoissé.

**« ****On la rejoint au ****réfectoire****, pour manger.**** »** dit Levy en souriant gentiment.

Les deux filles montèrent donc les escaliers en direction du réfectoire, la blonde toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Soudain, la bleue, qui avait remarqué l'anxiété de son amie, se rappela d'un détail qui l'avait marqué la veille.

**« ****Au faite... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder le ta s de feuilles qui traînait s****ur ton bureau... Tu écris Lucy? »**

À ces mots, les joues de la blonde virèrent au cramoisi. Elle oublia tous les événements du cours de sport et se tourna vers la bleue un peu honteuse. Levy, quand à elle, fière d'avoir réussit à sortir son amie de ses songes eut un rire intérieur.

**« ****Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas lu grand chose. Juste les trois premières pages, ****après je suis allée me coucher. »** elle prit le temps de marquer une petite pause. **« ****Tu as vraiment un don Lucy! Et j'aim****e****rai vra****iment la lire un jour, si tu es**** d'accord bien sûre.**** »****  
**

**« ****C'est à dire que je n'ai...**** »** eut elle le temps de prononcer avant qu'une crinière flamboyante ne se retourne sur elles.

La jeune fille était assez grande et le détail qui frappa le plus la blonde, après sa longue chevelure rousse, se fut sont regard. Un regard qui inspirait le respect. Un regard plein de sévérité, d'obstination et de détermination. Nul doute, il s'agissait bien d'Erza Scarlet, la présidente du conseil des élèves. Les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué pas l'interrogation. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent, un frisson s'empara d'elles. La rousse s'approcha tout en prenant soin de fixait ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

**« ****Tu dois être la nouvelle, Lucy c'e****st bien cela? »** léger acquiescement de la blonde. **« ****Je suis Erza, enchantée de faire ta co****n****naissance »**

Étrangement, son visage c'était adouci, et un sourire bienveillant se dessina. Un peu surprise, Lucy s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux autres filles arrivèrent de chaque côté de ladite Erza. La première était brune, avec de somptueuses boucles, et des yeux lilas envoutants. Elle était vêtue assez vulgairement, avec un t-shirt bleu ciel coupé de sorte que son nombril soit vu de tous. Elle tenait dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une flasque d'alcool. De l'autre côté, une belle aux cheveux blancs et au teint pâle. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un sourire chaleureux.

**« C'est elle la nouvelle? »** demanda la brune, en désignant de sa flasque Lucy.

**« ****Cana... Tu pus l'alco****ol! Jette-moi ça tout de suite. »** demanda Erza d'un ton blasé.

**« Oh détends toi**** la prez', t'en veux un peu?** »

La rousse s'apprêtait à rétorquer par une des nombreuses règles qu'elle connaissait sur lz bout des doigts, lorsque la blanche sorti de son silence.

**« Calmez-vous les filles... »** elle marqua une petite pause avant de se tourner vers Lucy, en affichant toujours ce sourire radieux. **« ****Je suis Mirajane Strauss. À propos j'ai entendu parlé de l'incident de ce m****a****tin... Juv****ia n'aurai pas dû aller si loin. »**

**« Ju-Juvia? »** s'étonna la blonde. Les rumeurs circulaient à toute vitesse avec elle!

**« ****Oui, Juvia Loxar. C'est elle qui à fait cela, sans aucun doute, puisque tout le monde sait qu'elle est raide dingue de Grey. Alors on peut imaginer que votre petit rapprochement ne lui a pas plus. À ce propos, faudrait choisir non? Natsu ou Grey? Tout le monde pari sur le beau brun, ****pour faire de la ****conçurence à Juvia justement. »** débita la blanche sans reprendre son souffle.

Levy ne lui avait vraiment pas menti, Mirajane était la reine du ragot en tout genre! À par cela, elle avait plutôt l'air gentille. À cet instant le téléphone de la blonde se mit à vibrer dans son sac, d'un geste vif, elle le prit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Elle appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage de l'appareil et écarquilla les yeux.  
_ « __Salut la chieuse, je fais une f__ête ce soir dans l'appart. Bye. »__  
_Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de signer... Lucy fut traversée par plusieurs sentiment, tout d'abord, la surprise; c'était vraiment le genre de Laxus les fêtes? Certes, il cuisiniait... Mais là c'était differentes, il n'était pas très bavard et avait vraiment l'air de préférer la compagnie de son MP3 à celle des Hommes. Elle eut un léger soupir, qu'importe au final. Mirajane, prise d'un élan de curiosité be pu s'empêcher de demander de quoi il s'agissait. Et lorsque Lucy répondit que Laxus faisait une fête chez eux, la blanche se transforma radicalement. Son sourire angélique disparut pour laisser place à un horrible rictus qui déformant un visage sombre remplie de haine. Une aura sombre se dégageait de son corps. Lucy eut un mouvement se recul. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire?! On aurait cru un démon prêt à l'attaque. La blonde déglutie.

**« ****Tu connais Laxus?**** »** se contenta d'articuler la blanche d'un ton saccadé et effrayant.

**« E-euh c'est m-mon cou-cousin! »** s'exclama Lucy.

**« T'es de la famille du vieux?****!**** »** s'étonna Cana.

**« Appel le directeur »** rétorqua la rousse en lui tapant l'arrière du crane.

**« Ça surprend n'est-ce pas »** s'amusa Levy.

Mira elle se calma, et l'aura malsaine qu'elle dégageait tantôt s'apaisa. Peu à peu Lucy repris de couleurs, toujours sous le choc devant le comportement lunatique de la blanche. Par la suite, les cinq filles mangèrent ensemble et passèrent un agréable moment. Souvent la conversation tournée autour des garçons. Ainsi, Erza se fit aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux lorsque Mira évoqua le très séduisant professeur d'Histoire, M. Fernandez. Cana n'avait pas la tête à penser aux garçons, elle était bien trop occuper à s'amuser et à faire la tournée des bars. Et lorsque Laxus Dreyar fut mentionné, la blanche eut un mal de chien à dissimuler ses joues rosies. Les deux plus jeunes s'amusèrent beaucoup des histoires de leurs années. Puis, Levy sortit un instant de cette sphère fort agréable, son regard roulait d'un bout à l'autre du réfectoire, cherchant, malgré elle, celui qu'elle aurait juré avoir croisé au gymnase. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, les cinq filles décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous le soir même à la fête de Laxus qui se déroulait chez Lucy et Levy. Puis au détour d'un couloir, la bleue arrêta de rire, et même de penser. Avachi contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, Gajeel était occupé à contempler ses chaussures. Levy lâcha le bras de la blonde et se dirigea vers le colosse. Les quatre autres la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Pourquoi allait-elle voir le garçon de plus violent et imprévisible du Lycée? Cependant Levy était à des années lumière de ces interrogations. Elle était arrivée en face de Gajeel, le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Le brun l'observa, nonchalant. Elle portait encore ce foulard pourtant plus qu'effilé. Sa mâchoire se serra.

**« Hum? »** se contenta-t-il.

**« ****Je sais qu'on s'est pas quitté en très bon terme ce matin... Mais je trouve qu'on fait du bon bo****u****lot! »** dit Levy très heureuse d'elle. **« ****Et... Je me suis dit que c'était un peu triste de ne se voir que pour les cours que je te donne... Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se**** voir autrement et devenir ami?** » ses joues se couvrirent de rose. **« ****Et donc ce soir y'a une sorte de fête dans ma chambre, à l****'i****n****ternat. J'ai pensé que tu... »**

**« ****J'aime pas tro****p les fêtes. Y'a trop de monde. »** aboya-t-il.

**« ****O-Oh.. D'acc****ord, bah on peut faire autre... »** eut-elle le temps d'ajouter.

**« ****Lache-moi. Déjà que tu me les casses le matin, j'vois pas pou****r****quoi j'voudrais te voir. J'ai pas d'ami. Et j'en veu****x**** pas. Alors**** fiche-moi la paix la crevette. »**

Le sourire de la bleue s'évapora, ne resta que le rouge de ses joues, qui lui, ne cessait de s'intensifier. Le brun décrocha son dos du mur, eut un sourire malsain devant la réaction de Levy et tourna des talons, laissant la jeune fille plantée là, immobile.

**« Je ne suis pas une crevette, sale géant! »** hurla Levy.

Gajeel, lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, affichant cette fait un sourire amusé. Il leva son bras en l'air et lui fit un signe d'au revoir, d'un revers de main, tout en continuant d'avancer. Quelle tête de mule ce mec! Insupportable, borné et impoli! Si elle en avait le pouvoir elle lui aurait montré de quel bois Levy McGarden se chauffe! Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule? Elle fit une moue boudeuse, avant de dissimuler un petit sourire. Lucy arriva suivit de près par les trois terminales, toutes affichent un regard inquiet. C'est Erza qui brise le silence.

**« Que c****'****est-il passé ? »** l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

**« ****Rien, ****ce type est un idiot c'est tout****.**** »** se contenta d'expliquer Levy affichant une moue boudeuse.

**« ****Levy****... »** commença Mira, une main posée sur son épaule. **« ****Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de G****a****jeel. Il traine dans des trucs pas très ****nets. C'est dangereux. »**

La bleue ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle connaissait la réputation du jeune homme et en avait même était victime. Cependant, elle avait passé un contrat avec Makarov et elle même, dans le fond avait envie de le connaître. Peut-être qu'il était comme elle, qu'il avait créé une carapace et qu'en réalité c'était quelqu'un de bien... Ses yeux se firent livides. Combien, comme elle c'était caché pour ne pas voir souffrir les autres? La cloche retentit enfin et les cours reprirent.

* * *

Les veines des bras du blond ressortir à cause de la masse qu'il portait. Une goutte de sueur apparue sur sa tempe. La mâchoire crispé, il posa le fauteuil. Franchement, pourquoi était-il obligé de faire tout ça lui ? Déjà qu'il devait vivre avec deux gamines ! Maintenant le vieux l'obligeait à organiser une soirée pour « aider Lucy à se faire des amis »… Ridicule ! Comme si à dix-sept ans il était difficile de se faire des amis. Il s'arrêta. Sur ce coup là il avait tort… Lui-même n'était que très peu entouré, il avait toujours eut du mal avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et même parfois qu'il connaissait. Et puis… Il était conscient que sa cousine aussi avait eut des moments difficiles, et que cela aurait était stupide qu'elle fasse comme lui et se renferme sur elle-même. Il ne comptait plus les années. Combien de temps avait-il passé à haïr ce monde ? A haïr son père ? Et sa mère ? Quoi que pour cette dernière les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Elle était partie il y a bien longtemps, échappant ainsi à la vie de souffrance dont il a hérité.  
« _S'il te plait Laxus, prends soin de Lucy. Je veux qu'elle grandisse et évolue de façon qu'elle n'ait pas peur de vivre. Tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider. _» avait demandé le vieux Makarov à un Laxus nonchalant comme à son habitude.  
La blond soupira, ce qui capta instantanément l'attention d'un jeune homme aux traits efféminés et à la longue chevelure verte. Il s'approcha de son ami, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Laxus ? »**

**« Rien, je réfléchissais. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter toujours pour tout Fried. » **lâcha le blond d'un ton blasé.

**« Tu pensais à **_**elle**_** ? » **tenta tout de même le vert. Devant le silence de son ami, il continua **« Il est vrai qu'**_**elle **_**aurait probablement son âge aujourd'hui… Je pense que c'est une bonne chance pour tu t'attaches à Lucy. »**

**« La ferme. »**

Fried dégluti face au regard accusateur de Laxus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le lui rappel ? L'image d'une longue chevelure d'or lui apparut. _« Onii-san !_ ». Le blond eut un mouvement de recule. Bientôt dix ans. Il afficha un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Lucy et Levy. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent les deux garçons présents dans l'appartement avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives afin de se préparer pour le soir. Avant de franchir sa porte, la blonde lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin, qui lui répondit par un regard blasé. Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre. Laxus fixa un instant encore la porte de la blonde. C'est vrai, elle lui ressemblait un peu… Cette joie de vivre, ce sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Un peu, oui. Par la suite le jeune homme se mit à la cuisine et concocta lui-même les différentes pizzas qui serait à disposition le soir même.

* * *

La soirée venait de commencer, et Cana avait déjà vidé la moitié des bouteilles sous les yeux révoltés d'une Erza qui passait davantage son temps à courir après ses amis qu'autre chose. Etonnement, Mira restait calme et aidait même au service. Laxus lui, était installé à la batterie et semblait attendre désespérément qu'on se joigne à lui. Lucy dansait avec Elfman qui ne cessait de répéter que les vrais hommes savent tous danser, sous le regard glacial d'une certaine Evergreen. Levy quant à elle était assise, cherchant du regard si, malgré tout, le brun aux multiples piercings. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit au Lycée… Elle soupira. Lorsque la porte sonna, Lucy se précipita pour ouvrir, affichant un grand sourire. Elle fut surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Grey et Natsu, tout deux sur leur trente-et-un, bien qu'il était fort probable que le premier finisse sans ses vêtement. Elle resta un instant sans faire le moindre mouvement. Les deux garçons se tournaient le dos, affichant une moue boudeuse. La blonde ne put retenir son rire. Grey entra sans dire mot, suivit de Natsu, qui lui s'arrêta face à Lucy. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit. La blonde en fit de même. Chose faite, le rose se retourna faire l'assemblé, des étoiles dans les yeux, il se rua sur le buffet et commença son festin. Lucy sourit à nouveau. Non, impossible que Natsu soit une mauvaise personne… Elle referma la porte et se remis à danser, tentant tant bien que mal de trainer les deux garçons sur la piste. C'était plutôt amusant d'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'était très à l'aise, mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Comme si ne sorte de challenge venait de commencer. Puis, Natsu paria qu'il était capable de manger deux fois plus de pizza que Grey, ensuite Grey avança le fait qu'il se ferait draguer par plus de filles et la soirée continua ainsi, sous les yeux abêtie de Lucy. C'était quoi c'est enfantillages ?! Soudain, le rose attrapa une guitare affichant un sourire animal, suivit rapidement du brun, et ils se lancèrent dans un duel effréné, si bien qu'ils parvinrent à capter l'attention de toute l'assemblée présente. Ils étaient comme fusionnel, complémentaire, comme le feu et la glace. Stupéfait par ce que dégagé les deux garçons, Laxus décida de se joindre à eux. Il frappa trois fois ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre, pour se faire remarquer et commença à jouer. Le conflit des deux plus jeunes se stoppa instantanément. Tous deux étant admiratif devant le blond, les dents serrés laissèrent place, aux sourires et, pour Natsu, aux joues rosit. Ils étaient vraiment excellents ! Même Cana avait posé sa choppe pour rejoindre ses amies. Lucy attrapa de force le bras de Levy et l'emmena sur la piste, noir de monde. On sautait, on applaudissait, on criait, bref on s'amusait. Oubliant un instant les problèmes personnels, laissant simplement les cœurs s'alléger.

* * *

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, quelques uns restèrent aider à ranger. Cana, trop ivre, fut soutenu par une Erza exaspéré, bien qu'habitué aux excès de sa camarde. Mira elle rentra avec son frère, Elfman. Quand à Grey, il disparut après avoir eut une discussion, qui semblait être importante avec Laxus. Natsu demeurait introuvable.

**« Lucy, tu peux aller descendre les poubelles ? » **demanda Laxus en lui tendant les sacs.

**« Ha je vais y aller ! » **s'interposa Levy en saisissant les sacs. **« Le local doit être fermé à cette heure, je vais aller directement en dehors de la résidence. A toute ! » **dit-elle en fermant la porte.

**« Bon dans ce cas, je file ****me coucher ! » **conclu la blonde en s'étirant. **« Oh fait Laxus. »**

Il leva la tête.

**« J'ai ****passé une bonne soirée. Merci. » **elle lui sourit gentiment et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Laxus rougit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas sourit ainsi. Finalement, elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Puis il se remit à ranger, à faire la vaisselle. De son côté, Lucy se changea en un instant et se glissa dans son lit. Elle s'était vraiment bien amusée, et puis les garçons avait fait un super show ! Voilà le genre de souvenir qu'elle voulait garder. Elle voulait ne pas oublier les moments les plus importants, les plus amusants, ceux emplis de rire et de sympathie. Lorsque qu'elle se retourna sous sa couette, elle tapa dans quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Quand elle fit la lumière, elle aperçue une tignasse rose sous les draps. Elle voulut hurler, s'énerver le frapper, mais se ravisa. Natsu dormait, et était plutôt mignon ainsi, innocent, inoffensif… Tout simplement adorable. Cependant, elle ressorti du lit en prenant soin de fermer doucement la porte. Tant pis, elle dormirait avec Levy ce soir.

* * *

Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs sur le chemin permettant de quitter l'internat. La nuit était plutôt fraiche, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté une petite l'aine. Elle soupira, finalement il n'était pas venu. Le ciel était dégagé, et seul la lune éclairait le petit chemin de pierre. Dans ce genre de moment, lorsque le silence régnait en maître et que la solitude s'emparait d'elle, Levy se surprenait à pensez à chez elle. A ses parents qui avaient préféré l'ignorer et l'envoyer dans une école pour ne plus la voir. Peut-être qui si elle avait sourit davantage, qu'elle avait été plus sage alors ils l'auraient aimé. Elle s'arrêta et repris son souffle et essuya son front d'un revers de main. Les choses étaient telle qu'elles étaient. Levy c'était fait une raison. Elle jeta les poubelles et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit retint son attention. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la source du son métallique. A deux rues de la où elle était, dans une petite ruelle sombre, on pouvait deviner les corps de six personnes se dessiner dans l'ombre. Une faisant face aux cinq autres. Levy décida de se cacher derrière une beine afin de ne pas être vu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçue Gajeel faire face à cinq hommes aux visages mauvais. La bleue porta ses mains à sa bouche, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas venu ?

« **Alors Redfox, tu nous as pas encore remboursé. Le boss commence à s'impatienté. » **aboya un premier homme.

« **Ta gueule enfoiré, il aura son fric. Pas la peine de m'envoyer ses chiens. »**rétorqua l'homme aux piercings.

A ces mots les cinq hommes s'énervèrent un peu plus.

**« ****Fait pas le malin. » **à cet instant, ils sortirent des matraques. **« Si tu as le blé, on te laisse. C'est cool. En revanche, si tu ne l'a pas. » **il frappa sa matraque contre sa paume.

**« Vas te faire. Je l'ai pas ton pognon. » **

Cette fois-ci, deux hommes se jetèrent sur Gajeel matraque brandit. Cependant, le bras les envoya valser contre un mur, l'un après l'autre. Il était fort. Très fort. Les trois autres attaquèrent simultanément, le brun en assomma un d'un croché du droit, et en mit un autre à terre à l'aide de sa jambe. Pas de doute, il avait dû faire ça depuis des années. Levy quand à elle se cachait les yeux de peur qu'il arrive quoi que se soit au jeune homme. Il n'avait, cependant, aucun mal à repousser ses adversaires et bientôt il n'en resta qu'un debout. Fier de lui, Gajeel afficha un sourire carnassier. Il avait réussit à battre quatre hommes, seul. Ces derniers gémissaient à terre. L'homme aux piercings s'approcha du seul encore debout. Toujours ce rictus affreux en travers du visage. Il l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva de terre.

**« Si j'étais toi, je retournerai voir ton boss et je lui dirais que Gajeel t'as filé tout le pognon. Pigé ? Bien entendu tu le prends de ta poche, connard. Ah et encore une dernière chose. Viens plus me péter les couilles, petit con. »**

Gajeel était tellement occupé avec l'homme, qu'il ne prêta pas attention au sbire qui s'était relevé calife à la main. Il s'approcha doucement du lycéen, brandissant son arme, prêt à le planter dans sa chaire. Levy, témoin de toute la scène s'horrifia en devinant les actes du sbire. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se redressa, sortit de sa cachette et hurla.

**« GAJEEL ! »**

**« Le-Levy ? » **s'étonna le brun, qui remarqua la présence dans son dos.

Il ne parvint pas à le désarmer, mais il évita à peu près le coup, du sang apparu sur son épaule. Levy tremblait d'horreur. L'homme que Gajeel venait de lâcher en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à la jeune bleue qui tenta, en vain de s'enfuir. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et l'immobilisa.

**« C'est qui elle Redfox ? Ta copine ? »**

Le brun ne dit mot, se contentant de porter une main à son épaule entaillée. Devant le silence du jeune homme, l'agresseur de Levy sortit à son tour son calife et le plaça sous la gorge de la bleue. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Comment avait-elle put se retrouver dans une telle situation ?! Elle voulut se débattre, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Gajeel, quand à lui ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors, comme pour se montre plus persuasif il trancha le foulard jaune sans la moindre hésitation arrachant un cri de la bleue. Gajeel resta de marbre, jusqu'au moment où l'homme commença à entailler la chaire délicate de Levy.

**« Arrête ! »** hurla-t-il.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Il avait trouvé une faille chez le célèbre Gajeel Redfox. Il passa Levy à l'un de ses sbires et s'approcha du brun, avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans les côtes. Trois autres de ses hommes arrivèrent et se mirent à frapper Gajeel sans retenu sous les cris, suppliant de Levy. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant qu'ils ne se lassent. Lorsque Levy aperçue de nouveau Gajeel, celui-ci était en sang, un œil gonflé et couvert de bleus. Ils avaient encaissé chaque coup sans broncher, sans se plaindre… Tout ça pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Le torrent de larmes qu'elle venait de verser n'était pas près de s'arrêter, même après le départ des hommes. La bleue couru au près de Gajeel, les yeux encore imbibés d'eau. Elle découpa un bout de sa robe et fit un garrot à l'épaule ensanglanté du brun. Elle s'assit au niveau de sa tête et la mit sur ses genoux.

**« G-Gajeel ! Ouvre les yeux ! G-Gajeel ! » **hurlait Levy qui ne parvenait pas à contenir ses tremblement.

Lorsque Gajeel reprit enfin connaissance, il découvrit une Levy effrayée. Tremblante davantage de peur que de froid. Il se redressa machinalement et tourna le dos à la bleue. Puis une fois debout sur ses deux jambes, il partit.

**« Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de trainer avec moi. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi gamine. J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans ton genre. »**

Les mots se mirent à raisonné dans la tête de Levy. Ses larmes ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'arrêter. Elle resta un moment assise à terre, avant de se relever et de prendre la direction de Fairy Hills. Laissant ses pieds trainer, complètement décontenancé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Une fois chez elle, elle activa le pommeau de douche et continua à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Alors vos impressions?**

**Bon je sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pondre le prochain, mais je vais essayé de faire cela d'ici deux semaines :D**

**sachant que nous sommes le 26.08 ... d'ici le 09.09 :D **

**Hésitez pas à commenter ça fait TOUJOURS (je vous jure) TOUJOURS plaisir ;)**

**Et puis donnez moi vos impressions! **

**Bisous à tous et merci de votre lecture :D**

***Peace***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey !**

**Je suis un peu en avance sur mon planning, mais c'est que vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisirs *0***

**Merci à tous du fond du coeur de donner votre avis et de lire ;)**

**Franchement c'est plaisant de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient.**

**Bon trêve de bavardage, juste pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu sanglant. Alors ne soyez pas étonné de trouver ça peut-être gore. **

**Enfin, sur-ce, je vous laisse lire! **

**Byeuuuuuh et excellente lecture à touuus :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

La chaleur matinal était agréable, surtout ces quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne retentisse. La lumière perçait légèrement à travers les volets entrouverts. Allongée, ne portant qu'un simple t-shirt et des sous-vêtements en guise de pyjama, une blonde retroussa son nez, avant d'agripper un peu plus son oreiller. Elle était tellement bien dans ce lit, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du sien… La couverture à peine posée sur elle, Lucy dormait encore d'un sommeil léger, d'un sommeil qui annonce le réveil. Et lorsque l'alarme de son téléphone portable retentit, ses yeux peinèrent à s'ouvrir. Elle les frottas de ses mains, avant d'étaler ses bras sur le matelas, façon étoile de mer. La blonde et un petit sourire en repensant à la veille. Décidément ce Lycée était vraiment amusant. Cependant, elle déchanta très vite en constatent que la pièce était vide. Seule la musique émanant de son mobile signalait la présence de vie. Lucy se redressa, roulant le regard de droite à gauche. De grandes bibliothèques en guise de mur, un bureau soigneusement rangé, et une odeur boisée. Pas de doute possible, elle était bien dans la chambre de sa colocataire, la vraie question étant plutôt où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Lucy continua de s'étirer bruyamment cette fois, levant les bras au ciel et décontractant tous les muscles de son corps, engourdis par cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas. Lucy eut un hoquet de surprise et, par réflex, se cacha à l'aide des draps blancs. Sur le seuil, Laxus. Des cernes sous les yeux, l'air encore endormit et pourtant la tempe battante. Le blond lança un regard noir à sa cousine qui déglutie. Il s'approcha sans dire mot, toujours le regard fixe. Il sembla chercher un instant quelque chose. Puis Laxus s'arrêta sur l'appareil qui avait continué de sonner, de plus en plus fort cependant. D'une poigne puissante, il saisit le téléphone et coupa le son. Alors, son visage s'adoucit un court instant, avant que de nouveau, il s'assombrisse. Fixant Lucy.

**« Le matin, on se la ferme pigé ? » **avait-il dit avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte dans un fracas monstre.

Lucy ne trouva rien à répondre. Quel rabat-joie ce Laxus ! Elle avait du mal à le cerner parfois… Tantôt agréable et moqueur, tantôt sombre et effrayant. Cependant, il était là… Pour elle, qui n'arrivait plus à souvenir de la définition du mot « famille », elle pensait néanmoins que Laxus était ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Alors elle sourit simplement. La blonde s'étira une dernière fois avant de sauter du lit, direction le petit déj' ! Elle prit tout de même le temps d'enfiler un petit shorti qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses. Une fois dans le séjour, elle découvrit Laxus attablé, touillant le liquide chaud de sa tasse. Seul. Décidément Levy avait disparut. Elle alla se servir un thé et s'assit en face de son cousin toujours silencieux. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'est que lorsque Lucy poussa un petit soupir que le blond lui accorda de l'attention. D'un geste du menton, il l'interrogea.

**« T'aurai pas vu Levy ? » **

**« C'est pas elle qui squatte ta piole ? En passant ce matin j'ai entendu ronfler, au début je pensais… » **eut-il le temps de prononcer.

Les joues de la blonde virèrent au cramoisi, et sans donner d'explication, elle couru en direction de sa chambre. Merde, elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là ! Laxus la regarda partir, un peu perplexe. Lorsque Lucy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle découvrit une petite tête rose endormit. Elle s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit. Ainsi, Natsu ressemblait à un petit être sans défenses. Elle tendit sa main. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait en avoir le cœur net ! Délicatement, elle posa sa paume sur le crâne du rose et releva légèrement ses cheveux. Non, ce n'était pas une coloration… Natsu poussa un petit gémissement et saisit le poignet de la blonde qui resta paralysée. Elle faisait quoi maintenant ?! Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais en vain. Plus elle se débattait et plus l'étreinte du rose était puissante. Soudain, elle fut entrainée, par un mouvement qui se voulut plus brusque que les autres, sur le corps ensommeillé du jeune homme. Elle s'écrasa magistralement sur lui, qui, surpris, soudain de manquer d'air, se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri de douleur. Lucy quand à elle était rouge de honte, sa poitrine à quelque centimètres seulement du visage du jeune homme, les fesses en l'air. Franchement, pourquoi ce genre de situation ne pouvait arriver qu'à elle ?! Lorsque Natsu prit conscience de ce qui se passait, il leva une main pour faire sortir le poids qui le gênait. Cependant, en laissant retomber cette même main, il toucha quelque chose d'agréablement moelleux. Il tata afin de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'est que lorsque, qu'il croisa le visage rouge de la blonde qu'il comprit. Il lâcha son étreinte mais laissa sa main délicatement posé sur ses fesses. Lucy se redressa à toute vitesse, se trouvant maintenant à califourchon sur le rose. Ce dernier reçu une belle gifle sur la joue droite. Et, comme cela ne suffisait pas, la blonde en remit une couche en essayant de le frapper de toutes ses forces (c'est-à-dire à peu près autant que celles d'une limace).

**« Bon sang Lucy, calme-toi ! » **hurla Natsu en lui attrapant les mains.

**« Sale PERVERS ! Pauv' type dégueu ! » **continuait Lucy, toujours en se débattant.

Natsu, la regarda un peu peiné. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit à elle se débarquer comme ça dans sa chambre et de l'agresser ? Alors qu'il tenait fermement les poignets de la blonde, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Laxus toujours aussi fatigué se tenait là, immobile, observant la scène. Lucy à califourchon sur Natsu, peu vêtue, les joues rougit et un Natsu allongé, torse nu tenant fermement les mains de sa cousine. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une seconde, puis deux, puis trois. Avant que la blonde ne s'assoit rapidement sur le lit, vite imité du rose, qui avait, semble-t-il à peu près compris ce à quoi Laxus pouvait bien penser. Alors il se contenta de se gratter la tête, le regard fuyant. Le blond lui se contenta de fermer la porte, doucement. Une fois chose faite, les deux adolescents entendirent la voix rauque du jeune homme

**« Bande de dégueulasse ! » **s'était-il écria par delà la porte close.

Les deux jeunes eurent un petit soupire avant de se lancer un regard gêné.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi toi ?! »** s'exclama Natsu, rouge pivoine

**« Chez … ?! Je te signale que tu es dans MA chambre et que tu as dormis dans MON lit ! Alors un peu de reconnaissance idiot ! »**

Le rose plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il observa davantage les lieux. En effet, le rose pale sur les murs très peu son genre. Et puis, ça expliqué la présence de Laxus… Il se frotta de nouveau le sommet du crâne. Alors il avait passé la nuit ici ? Soudain ses prunelles s'arrondirent. Il avait dormit ici ?! Sans prêter davantage attention à Lucy, il attrapa son débardeur noir à toute vitesse et l'enfila, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il claqua la porte d'entrée si vite, que la blonde n'eut pas le temps de protester. Lucy souffla. Au moins il était partit sans faire trop de dégâts. Elle observa sa chambre et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il s'agissait d'un long tissu blanc. Lucy se pencha délicatement, et le saisit d'une main. Une écharpe… Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Natsu l'avait toujours autour du cou… Etonnant qu'il l'ait oublié. La blonde la posa délicatement sur son lit. Après tout, elle pourrait très bien lui ramener tout à l'heure. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour y rejoindre de nouveau Laxus, toujours assit à siroter son café. Il lui jeta un petit regard en coin, et constata qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses couleurs. C'était plutôt amusant d'ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embêter en plus, la mettre davantage mal à l'aise. Laxus arbora un petit sourire en coin avant d'ajouter.

**« Alors comme ça toi et tête brulé… » **

Elle ne répondit pas, tout à fait consciente du stratagème de son cousin, néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avaler son thé de travers et de tousser, toujours écarlate. Elle se leva sans dire mot et se dirigea dans la salle bain. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte, elle remarque que celle-ci était verrouillée. Lucy réessaya d'ouvrir en vain, avant de frapper délicatement à la porte.

**« Levy ? »** interrogea-t-elle.

Aucune réponse de vint. La blonde s'apprêta à toquer de nouveau quand la petite bleue sortie tout sourire. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, son amie remarqua ses cernes prononcés sous ses yeux clos.

**« Salut Lucy. Je suis rentrée tard hier, je suis crevée, bon je file au Lycée on se voit en cours. » **dit la petite bleue en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Mais ils avaient quoi tous à la fin à être aussi pressés ?! Lucy souffla. Quelque chose se passé… Elle le savait. Cependant, elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer pour le moment, elle lui parlerait lorsqu'elle en ressentira le besoin. Mais si les choses empiraient, alors la blonde réagira. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se commença sa toilette. Elle espérait que Levy n'avait rien de grave…

* * *

Cette dernière titubait, le regard vide. Des images pleins la tête. La voix rauque de Gajeel raisonnant encore dans son esprit. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été là, si seulement elle avait su faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. Cette fois encore, elle avait été inutile. Cette fois encore, elle avait était la cause de malheur. « _Tu es vraiment insupportable Levy ! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés ? Tu nous déranges ! Franchement, j'aurai préféré que tu ne viennes jamais au monde._ » Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, à la pensée des paroles difficiles qu'avait prononcé sa mère. La bleue avait eut l'habitude, étant petite, d'entendre des horreurs, si bien qu'elle avait décidait d'étudier le plus possible afin que ses propres parents la reconnaissent. Ils l'avaient inscrite dans cet internat pour ne plus avoir affaire à elle, après tout « _Cela ne sert à rien de s'encombrer d'une incapable comme toi. ». _Et encore une fois, elle leurs prouvait qu'ils avaient raison. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, Gajeel serait sûrement dans un meilleur état. Levy continuait d'avancer, traînant les pieds. Elle n'était pas allée donner le cours particulier du grand brun ce matin, persuadé que, de toute façon, il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Levy tressaillit à la pensée du corps ensanglanté de Gajeel. Elle porta ses deux mains à son visage et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La bleue s'écroula d'un seul coup, les yeux exorbités. La soirée d'hier encore bien en tête. La bleue était exténuée, elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, troquant ses heures de sommeil contre un ruisseau de larmes interminable. A quoi bon continuer de se battre ? A quoi bon faire semblant, alors qu'elle-même savait pertinemment qu'elle était une plaie pour ce monde…

Un peu plus loin, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, un grand brun aux multiples piercings remarqua la petite bleue affalée sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle, un léger pincement, inexplicable, au cœur. Gajeel s'arrêta en l'entendant pleurer. Soudain, une étrange sensation le submergea, il sentit son estomac se nouer et ses muscles se tendres. Et c'était quoi cette chaleur qui l'envahissait ? Il continua de la regarder un instant, et décida de s'éclaircir la gorge afin de faire entendre sa présence. Levy sursauta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et aperçue le regard grena du brun. Aussitôt, elle s'essuya les yeux à toute vitesse avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. La bleue se releva et tourna le dos au brun. Du peu qu'elle avait pu voir, il était encore salement amoché… Un œil au beurre-noir, la joue légèrement gonflé, et un bandage autour du crâne. Elle n'avait même pas osé regarder l'épaule découverte du jeune homme. Un sentiment de culpabilité grandit alors en elle, retenant ses larmes, elle commença à avancer sans mot dire. C'était sans compter sur Gajeel, qui aussitôt la retint en lui attrapant le bras. Levy fut aussi surprise que lui par ce geste, cependant, elle ne se débattu pas. Il devait vouloir la cogner, après tout elle l'aurait bien mérité. Elle eut un petit sourire mélancolique, alors que la poigne de l'homme aux piercings d'intensifia.

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »** l'interrogea Gajeel d'un ton solennel.

Levy eut un hoquet de surprise. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Un instant elle se demanda de quoi il voulait parler, puis elle ravala les quelques larmes encore prêtes à se déverser sur son visage, avant de se retourner, un sourire rayonnant.

**« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Ga… » **eut-elle le temps de prononcer.

**« De ça idiote. Tu souris bêtement devant moi alors qu'à l'instant du pleurais. Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien été ? »**

La voix rauque et le regard accusateur du brun la mirent mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait fait cela. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu souffrir, alors c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu c'est moment douloureux. Si personne ne s'en préoccupé, alors pourquoi elle devait le faire ? La veille, lorsqu'elle croyait ses derniers instants arrivées, la bleue c'était laissée aller. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'on pourrait penser de cette eau salée qui n'arrêtait pas de dégouliner sur ses joues. Elle l'avait laissé, lui, voir ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais vu : sa faiblesse, ses peurs.

**« T'as une tête de déterrée la crevette. Tu as dormi au moins cette nuit ? » **interrogea Gajeel. Face au silence de la bleue, il continua, étonnement plus doux cette fois. **« T'as oublié notre petit arrangement ? Je t'ai attendu ce matin. Si c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, te fais pas de bile crevette, pigé ? » **

Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent. Elle se tourna doucement face à lui et releva la tête. Un bandage entouré son épaule. La bleue se mit à trembler. Tout était de sa faute, elle le savait pertinemment. Alors, elle s'approcha un peu de Gajeel, baissant légèrement le regard et voulu parler.

**« Si c'est des excuses que tu vas faire, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'en veux pas. Ta pitié tu peux toujours te la garder. » **il marqua une pause. **« Ah et tien ». **

Il lui tendit un bout de tissu orangé, souple et élégant. Machinalement, Levy saisit la chose, incrédule. Un foulard ? Gajeel détourna le regard et croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

**« C'pour toi. » **se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

A cet instant, les yeux de Levy s'humidifièrent, et une larme perla avant de dévaler sa joue. Bientôt, beaucoup en firent de même. Si bien que son visage se déforma légèrement. Il lui offrait un foulard. Lui qui, par sa faute avait été blessé. Lui qui, par sa faute avait eut de gros ennuis. Lui qui, il y a encore deux jours ne la connaissait pas. C'était la deuxième fois que Levy lui montrait cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle resta là, devant lui, les bras tendus à pleurer quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir. La bleue prit ne profonde inspiration et sécha ses larmes. Devant elle, Gajeel n'avait pas bougeait. Observant de coin la jeune fille, inexpressif. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle enroula le foulard autour de son coup qu'il eut une légère réaction. Il eut un petit hoquet inexplicable. Puis le visage de Levy s'adoucit. Elle lui offrit alors, le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse avoir, un vrai sourire. A cet instant, elle jura avoir vu les joues du brun arboré une légère teinte rosé. Mais elle n'en dit mot. Après tout, c'était probablement son imagination. Gajeel Redfox ne sourit pas c'est connu. Elle tourna des talons et resta immobile quelques secondes.

**« Merci »** dit-elle simplement.

Le brun afficha un sourire carnassier et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux voix se firent entendre du bout de la rue. Hurlant le nom de Levy, Jett et Droy couraient dans leur direction. La bleue soupira doucement. Une fois les deux garçons à leur hauteur, ils déglutirent devant Gajeel.

**« Levy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? » **chuchota Droy en avalant un croissant.

**« Il te cherche des noises ? » **s'énerva doucement Jett, la mâchoire serrée.

Levy voulut protester mais en vain, les deux adolescents c'étaient placé devant elle comme pour la protéger. La poussa un énième soupire, et releva les yeux en remarquant que Gajeel s'en allait. Les mains dans les poches, cette attitude nonchalante qui le définissait si bien, et sa longue chevelure se balançant de gauche à droite. Elle se surprise à en vouloir à ses deux amis. Franchement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils débarquent maintenant ? Son regard roula des deux adolescents à Gajeel. Levy plaça ses deux mains en cercle autour de sa bouche, prit une profonde inspiration et hurla :

**« Gajeel ! » **elle marqua une pause afin de reprendre son souffle, l'intéressé se retourna, étonné. **« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te protégerai ! » **

Le visage de brun se détendit, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise un cours instant. Derrière lui, Levy venait de prononcer quelques mots qui, malgré lui le touchèrent. Il se contenta cependant de sourire et de lui envoyer un hochement de menton en guise d'approbation. Les joues de la bleue se tinrent de rouge, et ses lèvres dessinèrent à nouveau un sourire sur son visage, un sourire à la fois mélancolique et joyeux. Jett et Droy ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'il se passait. Le premier s'inquiéta de la relation qu'entretenait Levy avec le caïd du Lycée, alors que le second préféra fouiller dans son sac et faire don à la jeune fille d'un pain au chocolat qu'il avait gardé pour la pause de onze heures. Levy quant à elle, regardé le brun s'éloigné, simplement.

* * *

Le cours de sciences était bien moins amusant que ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Le professeur, un certain M. Wakaba, pipe au bec, assis à son bureau semblait roupiller gentiment, laissant les élèves en total autonomie… Ainsi, on en profité pour parler, pour si disputer, se bagarrer et surtout, ne rien faire du cours. Assise, pensive à la fenêtre, une petite blonde commençait à se tracasser au sujet d'un certain Natsu, absent depuis la première heure. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour qu'il prenne la fuite aussi vite le matin même ? Lucy posa son crayon entre sa lèvre supérieur et son nez pour le faire tenir. Dans la salle, c'était le bordel le plus total, Grey avait même allumé une clope pour sa calmer. Levy quant à elle faisait les exercices demandés avec application et sérieux. Finalement, elle pensa qu'elle ne la connaissait pas si bien cette petite aux cheveux bleus… La blonde regarda son ami en se questionnant sur sa nuit précédente. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Et puis pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi fatigué ? Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Qui pouvait la blâmer pour sa curiosité ? Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle tiendrait sa langue pour le moment, elle était sûre qu'un jour, elle lui poserait la question. Soudain sortant tous les élèves de leurs occupations, et réveillant instantanément le professeur qui tomba à la renverse, une voix puissante émana des haut-parleurs. Il était rare que Makarov emploie cette méthode pour convoquer des élèves, mais il commençait à y prendre goût.

**« Lucie Heartfilia est appelée dans mon bureau, Lucie Heartfilia. »**

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent et ses joues se tintèrent de rouges. Finalement elle aura réussit à garder son secret à peine deux jours… Elle sera ses doigts sur sa jupe. Et merde elle faisait quoi maintenant ? Seul Grey vint vers elle, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Quand faut y aller, faut y alla conclut la blonde en se redressant. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle. Les yeux s'arrondirent, les mâchoires se dévissèrent et des interjections de stupeurs se distinguèrent de la foule. Maintenant, c'était fichu. Elle qui avait espéré se faire un nom sans avoir besoin du blason « Heartfilia »… Sans dire mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua de toutes ses forces. Ah, il allait l'entendre le Makarov, oncle ou pas, directeur ou pas, il allait lui payer ! Elle déboula dans le bureau de son oncle à l'aide d'un coup de pied puissant. Elle entra, folle de rage. Cependant, toute cette colère redescendit lorsqu'elle vit le visage abattu du vieil homme. Ayant troqué son chapeau de bouffon pour un long manteau en fourrure blanche qui lui tombé sur les chevilles. Il avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais, et à cet instant, Lucy se souvint de cet oncle sévère et menaçant. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'assoir, calmement. Enfin, il s'assit.

**« Makarov-sama ? »** tenta Lucy un peu déboussolé.

**« Lucy, on a un problème… »** il laissa sa phrase en suspend **« Je ne te parle pas en t'en qu'oncle, mais en tant que directeur. Tu es renvoyé. »**

La mâchoire de la blonde se décrocha. Elle se leva pour protester mais Makarov l'en empêcha.

**« Reste assise. Tu n'as plus les moyens de payer l'école. » **il se tu un instant **« Maintenant laisse-moite parler en tant que ton oncle. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cet idiot de directeur de reprenne ! » **il redevint sérieux **« Si vous avez de quoi payer, on la reprend sans problème »** il s'arrêta **« Toujours une question de fric avec vous, bande d'arnaqueur ! » **

Lucy arqua un sourcil d'étonnement. Est-ce qu'il venait de la virer, puis de la réinscrire en trois seconde chrono ? Epuisée, la blonde calla son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et se laissa glisser. Décidément cet homme était bien étrange. Il avait joué le rôle de l'oncle et du directeur sans quitter son bureau. La blonde leva les yeux lorsque l'ambiance se refroidit à nouveau. Elle constata alors que Makarov la regardait, les yeux emplis de compassion. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et prêta davantage attention aux dires de son oncle. Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle avait été virée ? Ce n'était sûrement pas une blague, bien que les plaisanteries de mauvais goût soient bien son genre, à la vu de son regard sombre, il se passait bel et bien quelque chose. La blonde tenta de nouveau de placer une parole, en vain.

**« Ecoute ma petite Lucy, ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est loin d'être un bonne nouvelle. J'ai reçu un appel de ton père ce matin. » **les yeux de l'intéressée s'écarquillèrent, son père, celui qu'elle avait fuit en venant ici. **« Il est déterminé à ce que tu rentres chez lui. Ou plutôt, à ce que tu lui serves dans son entreprise. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais le vieil âge ne laisse pas que des rides tu sais, il nous donne de l'expérience. Et en regardant d'un peu plus près les affaires de Jude, on s'aperçoit rapidement de ce qui lui manque pour aller plus loin : l'image d'une famille. C'est pour cela qu'il veut que tu rentres sans faire d'histoire. Le bougre ! Son ambition le perdra un jour. » **

**« Mais, qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? » **interrogea Lucy, la voix tremblante.

**« Il voulait que je te renvoie de l'établissement. Chose que j'ai évidemment refusé, à la fois en tant que directeur, mais aussi en tant qu'oncle. Cependant, Jude ne s'en **est** pas tenu là. » **il marqua une petite pause. **« Face à mon refus catégorique, il a décidé de te déshériter sur le champs. De ce fait, les frais de l'école et ton loyer ne sont plus assumés. » **

Lucy déglutie. Il avait osé aller jusque là ? Il avait vraiment osé la renier ? Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses mains se serrèrent. Cette ambition dont il se nourrissait n'avait donc pas encore fait assez de dégâts comme cela ? Il n'en était pas lassé de tous ses enfantillages, de jeu de chat et de la souris. Lui, qui, il y a cinq ans n'avait même pas daigné se montrer à l'enterrement de sa propre femme, comment pouvait-il imaginer donner l'illusion parfaite d'une famille ?! La rage la rongeait de l'intérieur, s'attaquant à son estomac, le nouant, le tordant dans tous les sens, le brûlant comme le ferait un buisson ardent. Si son père avait était là, à cet instant, il aurait reçu la plus belle des gifles qu'elle avait en stock. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré elle. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir le titre de « père » ? Depuis toujours il l'avait ignorait, rabaissait, ridiculisait et aujourd'hui, il voulait l'utiliser. Qu'il aille se faire voir ce faire mettre cet enculé.

**« Cependant. » **commença Makarov, sortant ainsi la blonde de ses songes. **« Il est hors de questions que tu y ailles. Alors je te prends sous ma responsabilité. Trop de fois j'ai vu ceux que j'aimais souffrir, et plus jamais cela n'arrivera. Tous tes frais scolaires sont pour moi, en revanche… En ce qui concerne ton loyer, je ne peux hélas rien faire. Il va falloir que tu trouves de quoi gagner de l'argent. » **

**« Tu… Tu as fait ça pour moi ? » **s'étonna Lucy.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'acquisser d'un mouvement de tête. Alors la blonde se releva, tête baissée, léger sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Cet homme, qu'elle appelait « oncle » et qui était enfaite celui de son père était bien plus paternel que ce dernier. Elle sortit, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier un petit « merci », avant de refermer délicatement la porte. La blonde savait qu'elle devait retourner en cours, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à revoir ses camarades pour le moment. Elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Ils allaient tous penser qu'elle croulait sous l'or, alors qu'en réalité, la fameuse héritière de la grande et prestigieuse famille « Heartilia », n'avait pas un rond en poche. Bien qu'elle soit folle de rage, et extrêmement triste, aucune larme ne s'échappa. Elle avait probablement déjà trop pleuré pour cette ordure. Alors Lucy tituba da gauche à droite dans les couloirs désert du Lycée, avant de se retrouver sur le toit. L'air était encore chaud, bien qu'un peu plus humide qu'il y a deux jours. Le vent souffla et souleva légèrement sa chevelure d'or. Elle replaça sa mèche derrière son oreille. Le ciel était menaçant et bientôt quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur sa main droite. La pluie… Comme se jour là…

_**FLASH BACK**_

La pluie n'avait pas décidé de s'arrêter, et la petite blonde entourait ses genoux de ses bras, assise sur son lit et pleurant, encore une fois. Son père l'avait frappé parce qu'elle trainait trop dans ses pattes, alors pour oublier, pour échapper à cette dure réalité, la jeune fille de douze ans avait fait ce qu'elle faisait depuis toujours : s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi elle était née en tant que Heartfilia. Un tout autre nom lui aurait convenu… Elle continuait à sangloter lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. La blonde releva la tête et aima ce qu'elle y vit. Sa mère était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais. Grande, fine, de longs cheveux blonds relevaient en un élégant chignon, de grands yeux chocolat et un visage qui respirait la bonne humeur et la sérénité. Oui, Layla Heartfilia était sans conteste l'une des plus belles femmes du royaume. La femme s'approcha de l'enfant, s'assit et la prit dans ses bras. Ecoutant, douloureusement encore, les pleurs de sa fille unique. Elle aimait Jude, et ne le reconnaissait plus qu'elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille. Certes, il espérait un garçon pour la continuité de la lignée Heartfilia, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si odieux avec elle. Peut-être aussi parce que Lucy serait leur seule et unique enfant. En effet, l'accouchement avait connu quelques complications, si bien que les médecins lui avaient expliqué qu'avoir un autre enfant serait du suicide. Layla serra un peu plus fort la petite fille dans ses bras.

**« Excuse-moi Lucy. » **articula la mère dans un souffle.

L'enfant ne répondit rien, préférant les bras réconfortant de sa mère aux belles paroles. Lucy savait pertinemment que sa mère ne pourrait jamais s'élever contre son père. Elle était trop faible. Malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Au moins, elle, elle était là pour elle. Lucy sécha ses larmes. C'est vrai que sa maman serait toujours là.

**« Tu sais Lucy, moi je ne suis pas puissante. Dans ce monde de brute je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Mais il faut que toi, tu apprennes à te battre. Il faut que tu deviennes qui tu es Lucy. » **continua-t-elle.

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête, son esprit cherchant désespérément un sens concret. En vain. La lumière étincelante d'un éclair sépara le ciel. A cet instant, la fenêtre se brisa, laissant le vent froid et puissant s'installer dans la pièce. Les deux pensèrent d'abord à une pierre qui fut entraînée par les souffles dévastateurs parfois qui sévissaient dans la région. Cependant, lorsqu'une main apparut pour ouvrir cette même fenêtre, les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent. C'était comme un mauvais rêve, dans lequel un monstre entrée dans sa chambre pour la dévorer. Là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un monstre, mais bel et bien d'un être maléfique. Le corps désarticulé d'un homme encagoulé apparut, d'un geste vif, Layla fit tomber Lucy du lit, et instinctivement, celle-ci se cacha en dessous. La scène qui suivit, la blonde ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle ne l'avait vu que partiellement. Elle se souvint d'avoir entendu un rire inquiétant, sa mère crier plusieurs fois, se débattant probablement contre son agresseur, un coup de feu et le bruit lourd du corps de sa mère s'effondrer sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté tournée vers elle. Son regard se voulait effrayée et effrayant. Ses yeux presque exorbités, ses pupilles rétractées et une expression de terreur. Lucy plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Elle pensait que tout était enfin finit, que l'homme allait partir, lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur ses chevilles. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà l'homme l'avait déniché de sa cachette, braquant l'arme contre elle. Dans un ultime geste de survit, l'enfant frappa l'homme à l'entre jambe, le mettant dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que se soit. Elle courra alors vers la porte, mais un bruit sonore l'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'homme avait l'arme de nouveau braquée sur elle, un impacte encore fumant dans le mur. Elle croyait son dernier instant arrivé, mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère, qui dans un élan d'amour maternelle mordit l'homme à la cheville. Lucy en profita pour lui foncer dessus, complètement ignorante de ses actes, plus rien ne lui traversait l'esprit à part : en finir. Elle fit basculer l'homme, le désarmant par la même occasion. Cependant, la force d'une enfant de douze ans n'est rien face à celle d'un homme adulte. Alors celui-ci se redressa, au-dessus d'elle, un sourire enragé déformant son visage. Il sortit de son dos un poignard qu'il brandit, prêt à frapper. Alors, le sang gicla sur le visage de Lucy, et son agresseur tomba raide mort. Layla lâcha l'arme à feu et s'écroula à nouveau à terre. En état de choque, la petite blonde tremblait lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre sa mère.

**« Deviens qui tu es. » **articula la femme avant que ses yeux ne se voilent.

Lucy hurla de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'enfin, son père découvrit la scène, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, fut de battre sa fille sans retenue. Il l'aurait probablement tué si personne n'eut la clairvoyance de l'arrêter.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**« Se sera tout merci »**

La rousse redressa la tête, en face d'elle, le blond, appuyant son coude sur la table la regardait épuisé. Depuis le matin, Laxus voyait défiler des jeunes filles, espérant enfin trouver _la_ perle rare. En effet, la soirée de la veille avait réveillé quelque chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement chez le jeune homme il s'était surpris à rêver. A vingt-trois ans, le petit-fils de Makarov ne faisait pas d'études, et n'avait pas un sous en poche. Il se contentait de travailler quelque temps ici ou là, gagnant tout juste de quoi mangeait. C'était d'ailleurs un véritable miracle qu'il parvienne à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien du lui étant donné son CV quasi-vide. Cependant, cette fois Laxus rêvait, il aspirait à faire quelque chose de sa vie, et qu'importe que son grand-père trouve cela puéril et naïf. Car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il s'amusait. Même si dans l'instant présent, il désespérait de trouver une fille plutôt mignonne qui daigne chanter juste. Légèrement outrée, Erza descendit de la petite estrade mise à disposition pour l'occasion. Puis une autre la remplaça. Pas très glorieux non-plus. A ce train là, il ferait mieux de visser ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il se contenta de souffler et l'assemblée se tue. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de regarde les candidate suivante. Puis soudain, arrivé au summum de sa patience, il claqua la porte de la petite auberge, qui faisait aussi bar, et s'alluma une clope machinalement. Franchement, y'avait pas une seule fille foutue de chanter correctement dans ce trou ? Il pesta. S'en voulant soudainement de s'être montré aussi naïf, aussi stupide de croire qu'il arriverait à quelque chose. Lui, Laxus Dreyar. Il pouffait de sa bêtise lorsque soudain une mélodie effleura ses sens. C'était quelque chose de doux, de simple et de pourtant si poignant. Laissant tomber sa cigarette encore fumante, le blond tenta de retrouver la source de ce son mélodieux. Il marchait à l'aveugle dans les rues de la ville, cherchant avec entrain. La voix était cristalline et raisonnait entre les immeubles et les maisons bordant Magnolia. Cette voix était pourtant légèrement cassante sur les dernières notes, puissante et pourtant on aurait pu penser qu'un seul souffle était utilisé. Les paroles, Laxus ni prêta même pas attention tellement se son était captivant. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'en décrypter les moindres détails. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait ! Sa marche avait accéléré pour se transformer petit à petit en course. Et là, il _la_ vit assise sur la rambarde du pont. Il s'arrêta haletant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Alors c'était elle. Discrètement il s'approcha d'elle, attendit simplement qu'elle finit avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour faire acte de présence. La chevelure blanche prit le vent lorsque la jeune Mirajane se retourna sur Laxus.

**« Hé toi. » **commença simplement le blond ** « Tu te débrouilles pas trio mal. Tu dois être la seule nana de ce bled à chanter juste. » **voyant que la blanche ne réagissait pas, il continua **« Bon voilà, je cherche une chanteuse alors si ça te branche. Maria c'est ça ? »**

**« Mirajane. » **finit-elle par dire **« Mais tout le monde m'appelle Mira. Je verrai, après tout une jeune fille comme moi a beaucoup de proposition de rendez-vous galant. » **

**« De… » **s'abêtit Laxus en observant le clin d'œil complice de la jeune fille.

**« Je rigole. Je serai ravie d'être ta chanteuse. » **avoua Mira toujours avec ce sourire angélique au visage. **« Tu m'excuseras, je dois retourner au Lycée. A plus tard »**

Puis il la regarda partir. Putain mais si elle avait pensé à chanter hier soir, il n'aurait pas eut besoin de toutes ses heures d'ennuis mentale inutile ! Il se retourna. Mirajane. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était dans la même école que Lucy, et que c'était plutôt une belle fille. Par contre, elle avait vraiment l'air casse couille comme nana. Il soupira. M'enfin, il avait accomplit sa tâche de la journée. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant, c'était faire la sieste toute l'aprem en écoutant de la musique. Bref, être au calme et surtout ne pas être dérangé. En espérant que ces andouilles de Lucy et Levy ne feraient pas trop de boucan en rentrant du lycée ce soir. Pff, d'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être penser à parler à son grand-père. Il avait besoin d'indépendance. Et deux filles de dix-sept n'ont pas besoin d'être chaperonné par un rabat-joie dans son genre. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur en repensant à la tête qu'avait tiré sa cousine ce matin lorsqu'il les avait surpris elle et Natsu sur son lit.

**« Raah, les mômes » **ajouta-t-il pour sa personne.

* * *

Lucy était livide. Rien n'arrivait à la ramener à la réalité. Elle était perdue dans ses songes. Des questions enflammaient son esprit. Des « si » refaisaient l'histoire, mais jamais ne la soulageait. La vérité c'est qu'elle était terriblement triste du comportement odieux de son père, qu'elle était aussi reconnaissante à Makarov mais surtout honteuse… Comme si c'était déjà pas assez demandé de la faire entrer dans cette école, de lui trouver une place dans un internat et ceux quelques jours après le début de la rentrée scolaire. Oui, elle en demandait déjà beaucoup à son oncle. Et lui, il ne sourcillait même pas, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal. Elle soupire. Décidemment, le nom de « Heartfilia » devenait de plus en plus difficile à porter avec le temps qui passe. Elle se releva. D'ici, on avait une vue d'ensemble sur le lycée et ses environs. Aussi, elle sortit un instant de ses songes lorsqu'elle vit une tignasse rose se faufilait à travers une ouverture de la grille, à peine visible de sa place, et tout à fait dans l'ignorance des personnes à terre. Natsu passa à toute vitesse la cours et franchit les portes sans être vu de qui que se soit. Où avait-il bien pu passer pendant tout ce temps ? Dès lors qu'il eut disparut, la blonde se rassit. Entourant ses genoux de ses bras engourdis. Trouver un job. Elle devait trouver un job ! Mais qui voudrait d'une gamine de dix-sept renié par son père ? Décidemment, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle pensait que tout serait plus simple si elle était morte ce soir là avec sa mère.

Le jeune homme releva ses cheveux d'ébène, avant de porter une cigarette à sa bouche. Après un cours aussi mouvementé, cela faisait de bien de prendre une petite pause au calme. Grey recracha la fumer en un petit nuage. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, il aperçu Lucy assise sans un bruit. Elle avait l'air abattu ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le brun s'approcha doucement d'elle. C'était étrange. Tantôt elle souriait, respirait la joie et la bonne humeur, tantôt elle était froide, livide …

**« Lucy ? »** tenta-t-il. Devant le silence de la blonde il continua. **« Eh bien, on peut dire que le vieux a foutu en l'air ton petit secret, tu risques de… »**

**« J'men fiche. » **avait-elle répondu.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas… L'air bien. » **s'enquit Grey, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**« Je suis une héritière sans un rond, alors j'men fiche qu'on vienne me voir pour devenir mon ami juste parce que je porte le nom débile de Heartfilia. » **

Le brun rejeta un écran de fumé, avant de laisser tomber sa cigarette. Alors c'était, il s'était passé quelque chose du côté de sa famille. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille proche. A par Laxus et Makarov, jamais elle n'évoquait qui que se soit. Un sentiment de compassion mélangé à la rage s'empara de lui. Il y avait donc bien des gens qui la faisaient souffrir. Son regard s'assombri. Lorsque la blonde s'en aperçue, elle afficha un petit sourire. Triste, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait en stock pour le moment.

**« Je… C'est pas grave. Comme ça je vais vraiment pouvoir prouver à mon père que je n'ai pas besoin de lui, et que je m'en sortirais bien toute seule. » **étrangement des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau ressentir cette solitude qui la détruisait. **« Tout ira b-bien. T-tout ira b-bien ! » **elle continuait de sourire, mais sa voix tremblait.

Ce qui suivit, elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. La blonde sentit une main froide mais douce se poser délicatement sur sa joue, et les lèvres de Grey vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Se passait-il vraiment ce qu'il se passait ? Elle resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, le brun détourna instantanément le regard et se contenta d'un :

**« Tu seras jamais seule » **

Puis il s'en alla simplement. Lucy resta muette d'étonnement, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et un sourire serein s'afficha cette fois sur son visage. Elle regarda le brun s'en aller. Décidemment, ils étaient vraiment étrange dans ce lycée, mais qu'importe, Grey avait réalisé un véritable exploit, il venait de lui redonner le sourire. Ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, elle ignorait ce qu'il signifiait. Si c'était quelque chose à prendre au sérieux ou à la légère, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir Grey de la même façon.

* * *

La fin des cours arriva. Levy s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle accompagnée de Lucy, quand celle-ci s'excusa et disparut. Bizarre. Tant pis, elle ferait le chemin seule. En descendant les escaliers une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Gajeel. C'était étrange mais elle avait pensé à lui tout au long de la journée. La bleue tentait de le comprendre, de desseller cet être énigmatique, sans y parvenir cependant. Elle souffla, déprimée. Soudain, un ouragan débarqua derrière elle. Ses deux acolytes s'étaient précipités pour la retrouver. Levy les aimait bien, vraiment… Mais là, elle aurait voulu ne pas les voir. Surtout, qu'ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Eux qui d'habitude étaient toujours de bonne humeur, se chamaillant gentiment, le sourire toujours figé sur le visage, étaient grognons, et cent fois plus agité que d'habitude. La bleue ne préféra pas poser plus de question que cela, après tout cela n'aurait probablement pas servit à grand-chose. Jett s'offusquait pour une raison inconnu alors de Droy avala un énième Donuts. Tout ce qu'elle captait de la conversation des deux étaient « il aura affaire à moi » ou « quel connard, il veut s'en prendre à notre petite Levy ! ». A nouveau elle soupira. Comme si elle était encore une enfant. Certes elle était plutôt petite pour son âge, assez maladroite et pour le moins malchanceuse, mais elle était bien plus mature qu'eux deux réunis. Soudain, une crinière noire attira son attention. En bas de l'escalier, Gajeel Redfox venait de sortir des cours lui aussi. Il adressa un bref regard à la jeune fille, qu'il prit soin d'accompagner avec un léger mouvement du menton. Suite à se geste, Levy sentie la chaleur l'envahir, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. S'en apercevant, la bleue détourna le regard dans un petit sourire gêné. Détail qui n'échappa pas le moins du monde à Jett. La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra. Il aurait voulu foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce Gajeel, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à cet abruti ?!

**« Tu le dis si tu t'emmerde avec nous, hein. » **lâcha Jett, dans un excès de rage.

Levy ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il était question. Jett commença alors à s'énerver en plein couloir. Hurlant qu'elle était complètement stupide de s'intéresser à un mec comme Gajeel Redfox, et elle rétorquant qu'elle était assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, ces mots ne firent d'accroitre la colère du jeune homme, Droy voulant le calmer lui attrapa les bras, mais le jeune homme se débattu, et l'étreinte de son ami ne s'avéra pas assez puissante. Jett parvint, dans un élan puissant à se défaire de la poigne de Droy, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Levy qui se trouvait une marche en dessous. Par chance, le garçon un peu enrobé parvint à rattraper son ami par le bras. En revanche, Levy se sentie tomber de tout son poids dans la pente pointu des escaliers. Elle se disait que s'était foutue, qu'elle allait probablement avoir mal une fois en bas et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait à coup sûr besoin de se rendre aux urgences. Alors que son corps volait sous les cris de ses deux camarades, Levy toucha enfin terre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru en premier temps. Elle était bien à terre, mais ne se trouvait pas sur le carrelage froid qui composait les sols du lycée, mais sur quelque chose de chaud et… d'agréable ? Son dos venait de rencontrer le torse musclé d'un certain brun aux multiples piercings. Tous deux étaient assis à terre, les bras de Gajeel entourant la petite Levy, qui paraissait plus faible et fragile que jamais à côté de sa carrure imposante. Le brun se redressa et lança un regard assassin à Jett et Droy qui déglutirent.

**« Bande de petites merdes. » **se contenta-t-il d'articuler, avant de tourner des talons.

Levy, elle était incrédule. Il venait de la sauver, _encore._ Sans lui elle aurait sans le moindre doute fait une mauvaise chute. Elle se releva et s'en prêter attention aux deux garçons, toujours figés en aux des escaliers, elle ramassa son sac et suivit Gajeel. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle resta muette, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer. Cependant, elle bouillonnait d'envie de lui parler. Alors, au risque de détruire cet instant, elle brisa le silence.

**« Gajeel, je… » **eut-elle le temps de dire

**« T'es toute petite, crevette. T'es maladroite et en plus il t'arrive pas mal de couilles. Franchement, comment tu peux prétendre être assez grande pour te débrouiller toute seule ? » **la coupa Gajeel en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus.

**« Je sais très bien que je suis petite… »**

**« Alors, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. » **

Les mots raisonnèrent. « Alors, ne t'éloigne pas de moi ». Le brun avait dit cela avec tant de simplicité que cela pouvait très bien ne rien signifier du tout. Pourtant, son cœur loupa un battement. Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage.

**« Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? » **questionna la petite bleue, gaiment. **« Y'aura Laxus, Lucy a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, alors on a un couvert de libre. Et puis, Laxus est vraiment très doué pour la cuisine ! Tu devrais venir ! En plus, ça sera ma façon de te remercier… »**

Etonnement il ne se fit pas prier. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'internat du lycée. Tout le long du chemin se fit en silence, et Levy rayonnait. Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, Gajeel et Laxus se chamaillèrent sans cesse. Etrangement leurs caractères étaient plus ou moins similaires. Levy découvrit ce soir là un tout aspect de la personnalité du grand brun, et s'en amusa.

Lorsque Lucy rentra chez elle, exténuée, elle fut surprise d'entendre des éclats de voix en provenance du salon. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour et découvrit Laxus et Gajeel en plein bras de fer sous les acclamations d'une Levy sûrement un peu pompette. Finalement, Lucy ne fit pas plus de bruit et s'installa au chaud dans son lit, l'esprit encore remplit de cette journée.

* * *

**Voilà :D**

**Alors? Sérieusement? Vos avis? **

**Où était Lucy selon vous?**

**Une histoire entre elle et Grey?**

**Gajeel aurait-il une conscience ? O.o**

**Bref bref bref.**

**Merci à tous et pour ne manquer aucun chapitre... Follow ;)**

**Bisouuuuuuuuus à tous ! et encore MERCIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Bon je sais j'ai pris mon temps :P**

**Mais bon, c'est la rentrée en Terminale alors faut pas déconner !**

**Bref, pour petite infos, je continue toujours ma fic, mais je risque d'être assez irrégulière ^^' Mais je promet de faire de mon mieux!**

**En tout cas, un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre soutient :D**

**Ah et je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est pas mal centré sur Lucy, son histoire blabla :P Mais ne vous en faite pas! Je prévois pas mal de trucs pour Gavy (Gajeel/Levy) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Allongée sur son lit, prolongeant encore ces quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie de son alarme ne retentisse, Lucy, déjà éveillée fixait le plafond, l'air absent. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était entrée à Fairy High School. Un mois qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Levy McGarden, la meilleure élève de sa classe, et Laxus Dreyar, son « cousin ». Il s'en était passé des choses en un mois, comme pouvait en témoigner les hurlements d'un certain blond. Sûrement encore Natsu qui faisait des siennes… Elle resta à contempler le blanc du plafond un instant, avant de fermer les yeux. En un mois, la blonde avait appris à supporter la présence de Gajeel Redfox, étonnement proche de sa chère colocataire. En effet, celui-ci venait souvent manger chez eux le soir, et venait même chercher Levy le matin avant de partir en cours. Il avait un côté assez glacial, et elle avouait avoir du mal à comprendre l'étrange lien qui les unissez tous les deux. Car oui, en un mois, elle avait vu Levy de plus en plus souriante aux côtés du grand brun aux multiples piercings. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris beaucoup d'élèves et même de professeurs, étrangement, seul Makarov semblait ravis de constater ce rapprochement. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et il fallait avouer que sa réputation changée au sein du Lycée, elle était passée du rat de bibliothèque, qui passait ses midi à déjeuner avec la documentaliste, à la jeune fille trainant avec le caïd du lycée. Gajeel avait changé lui aussi, il ne revenait plus aussi souvent avec des blessures multiples sur son corps. On aurait presque dit un petit couple. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Non, décidément c'était impensable ! Levy arrêterait sûrement de le fréquenter une fois qu'elle aurait remplis sa part du contrat. Lucy tourna dans ses draps… Laxus, quant à lui avait réussi à former un petit groupe qui se réunissait le vendredi soir après les cours. Il était composé de Natsu et de Grey à la guitare, Gajeel à la basse, Mirajane au chant et lui, bien sûr, à la batterie. Grey… Les joues de la blonde se tinrent de rouge. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis se baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, un mois et pourtant rien. Ni lui, ni elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. C'était comme si, le simple fait d'en parler, le rendait officiel. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réellement envie de cela. A dire vrai, elle ignorait quoi penser de geste. Elle ne savait pas si cela lui avait déplu ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était affreusement gênée depuis, et que le simple fait de se retrouver seule avec le brun la rendait nerveuse. Son regard parcouru l'ensemble de la pièce, et d'arrêta sur une petite robe de maid, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Lucy avait dû trouver un travail afin de payer le loyer de l'appartement. C'était l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec son oncle Makarov. Elle avait donc postulé pour le poste de Maid dans un café du coin, et comme cela n'était pas assez embarrassant comme cela, tout le lycée avait décidé de lui rendre quelques visites surprises. Alors, dans un élan d'altruisme, Levy avait décidé de se joindre à elle. Ainsi les deux amies ne se quittaient que très rarement. En un mois, bien des choses c'étaient donc déroulé. Une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte. C'était encore une fois Natsu qui se plaignait de s'être fait frapper aussi brutalement par un Laxus qui semblait fou de rage. Soudain, une voix beaucoup plus douce se fit entendre. Lucy soupira simplement. Il y a un mois, elle avait décidé de suivre le rose le plus discrètement possible…

* * *

**Flash Back :**

La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir, que déjà Natsu franchissait le seuil de la porte de la salle de classe. Surprise d'une telle rapidité, la blonde bondit de sa chaise et tenta de le rejoindre, juste le temps d'expliquer à Levy qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, puis elle disparut. Ses yeux roulait de gauche à droite, son cœur s'accélérait tendis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Sans s'en apercevoir, Lucy s'était mise à courir à tout rompre dans les couloirs, puis les escaliers. Où pouvait bien être passé ce punk aux cheveux rose ?! On ne pouvait pas se volatiliser aussi facilement ! Elle continua son chemin, et sortit de l'établissement, légèrement essoufflée. Elle dévisagea chacun des élèves présents. Pas de Natsu. Soudain, à travers la foule d'élève, elle aperçut vaguement une silhouette trainant un voile blanc derrière lui. Sans se poser d'avantage de question, Lucy se dirigea vers elle, en prenant soin de garder une marge de sécurité. C'était bien lui. Le pas assez pressé, les mains dans les poches. Il était vraiment étrange depuis ce matin… Entre son absence de la matinée et cet air sérieux qu'il avait gardé tout le reste de la journée. Natsu devait avoir un secret, elle en était persuadée ! Maintenant, il lui fallait découvrir lequel. Elle se posa derrière un mur, guettant que sa proie ne s'éloigne pas trop, et surtout ne la remarque pas. Le rose tourna dans une petite ruelle à droite, et Lucy manqua de la perdre de vue. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les quelques passants présents dans la rue et continua sa filature. De dos, Natsu avait de nouveau l'air d'un homme. Comme lors de ce cours de volley qui a manqué de mal tourner. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si son nouvel ami cachait une double personnalité. Tantôt le Natsu agréable, gentil, gamin et un peu tête en l'air qu'elle appréciait et surtout connaissait. Tantôt un Natsu violent appartenant à un gang et s'amusant à commettre les pires crimes qu'ils puissent exister. La blonde se crispa, ses yeux se détendirent et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Lui si souriant, si enfantin… L'image de son visage dur et de sa mâchoire serrée lui revint. Et si… ? Non. Et quand bien même tout cela était possible, elle était allée trop loin pour reculer ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et continua de suivre le rose, qui commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Il tourna à gauche, sortant une fois de plus la blonde de ses pensées. Elle se cacha derrière un étendoir, lançant à peine dépasser ses deux mirettes chocolat, à l'affut. Natsu venait de se retourner dans sa direction. Scrutant l'avenue. Dissimulée, les joues cramoisies malgré elle, Lucy priait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Par chance, il tourna des talons et poursuit sa route, en soufflant légèrement. Discrètement, elle se redressa et avança vers le rose. Cela perdura une trentaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un nouvel établissement, beaucoup plus petit que Fairy High School. Sur l'enseigne, on pouvait lire « Collège du boulevard de Magnolia ». Lucy arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Natsu pouvait bien faire ici ? Elle observa son visage, cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Et si… Au final… Il s'agissait d'un pervers qui recrutait des jeunes filles afin de les faire travailler pour lui ? La blonde recula de quelques pas et ses fesses rencontrèrent, lourdement le sol.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? » ** l'interrogea une voix fluette.

Lucy releva les yeux et découvrit une petite fille. La peau pale d'un visage rondouillard, de grands yeux noisette et de long cheveux bleus attachés en deux couettes qui lui donnaient un côté enfantin. Elle était vraiment adorable. La petite lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était vraiment toute petite, et un sourire angélique s'était dessiné sur son visage. Etonnement, toutes les pensées angoissantes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, s'étaient volatilisé. Elle était parvenue à l'apaiser, comme si l'aura qu'elle dégageait se ressentait tellement, qu'elle en était touchée.

**« Oui, je vais bien. Une petite chute de rien du tout. Merci. » **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » **demanda en souriant la petite fille.

**« Oh euh je… » **commença la blonde un peu gênée. **« Je suis en mission, vois-tu ! Je surveille un garçon. »**

**« Comme une espionne ?! » **s'émerveilla la bleue.

**« Euh… Oui à peu près. »**

**« Je veux jouer moi aussi ! »**

**« Attends ! C'est un peu compliqué. Ce garçon est peut-être dangereux. » **elle souffla. **« J'aurai jamais dû te suivre Natsu … » **se dit-elle à elle-même.

**« Natsu… Tu veux parler d'Onii-san ? »**

La blonde se figea. Elle venait bien de dire… _Onii-san_ *?! Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était la petite Lucy ne put s'empêcha de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Vraiment, elle devait arrêter de se faire des films pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle aperçut le regard intriqué de la petite et décida de la rassurer.

**« Excuse-moi. Ton grand frère n'a rien fait de mal. C'est un gentil garçon, ne t'inquiète pas de cela… » **elle chercha son nom.

**« Wendy. Je m'appel Wendy Marvel. » **affirma-t-elle.

**« Marvel ? Vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ? » **s'étonna Lucy.

**« Hum »** elle fit non de la tête. **« Natsu onii-san a pas le même papa que moi. Le sien est partit il y a longtemps et n'est jamais revenu… L'écharpe qu'il a autour du cou, c'est celle qu'il lui a laissé avant de partir. Onii-san disait toujours qu'il reviendrait un jour. Cependant, Okaa-san a trouvé mon papa. » **Lucy l'écoutait abasourdit par les propos qu'elle tenait. **« Mais mon papa n'était pas un gentil monsieur et lui faisait mal souvent, alors Okaa-san l'a mis à la porte. Puis elle est partie elle aussi… » **la petite afficha une mine mélancolique.

**« On est bien tous les deux non ? » **demanda une voix derrière elle.

Lucy reconnue tout de suite le timbre du rose. Il les avait donc entendu ?

**« Onii-san ! » **s'exclama Wendy en lui sautant dans les bras. **« Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison hier soir, tu avais dit que tu rentrerais ! J'ai eut peur que tu sois parti pour toujours toi aussi ! » **sanglota l'enfant.

**« Moi partir ? Pff, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule. Jamais. » **affirma le rose en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

La blonde sentit ses joues la brûler. Bien que ses paroles ne lui soient pas destinées, elle n'avait put s'en empêcher. Cette facette qu'elle venait de découvrir de Natsu lui faisait clairement penser qu'il n'avait pas simplement l'air d'un homme, il en était un. Lucy sourit gentiment et décida de partir sans mot dire, laissant le frère et la sœur savourer ce moment. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant, elle sentit une légère étreinte se resserrer autour de son poignet droit. Elle hoqueta de surprise, avant de tourner machinalement la tête. Lucy découvrit alors le sourire adorable de Wendy. La petite bleue la regardait, les yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs. Etonnement, comme plus tôt, l'enfant dégagée une aura si agréable que la blonde ne parvint pas à se défaire de son étreinte, et finit par la suivre, elle et son frère. Tout au long du chemin, Natsu taquina Lucy sur ses motivations qui l'avaient, tout de même, poussées à le prendre en filature. Un peu honteuse, elle décida qu'il était plus judicieux de ne rien avouer pour le moment. Wendy, elle, souriait et riait souvent. Chez n'importe quel autre enfant, Lucy aurait trouvé cela agaçant, déplacé et lassant, mais pas chez elle. Il faut dire que Wendy était bien trop mignonne pour qu'on lui en veuille pour quoi que se soit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure des Dragnir/Marvel. C'était une petite maison, chaleureuse et accueillante. Rien d'exceptionnel. A peine eut-elle enlevé ses chaussures, que Wendy lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Sur le lit de la petite fille, se trouvait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un petit chat d'un blanc éclatant, presque majestueux. L'animal se laissa caresser la tête par sa maîtresse, et se contenta de lancer un regard hautain à Lucy, qui senti une légère tension se créer.

**« Je te présente Charuru, c'est ma chatte. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle peut paraitre un peu méprisante, mais elle est vraiment adorable ! » **lui confia la petite dans un petit chuchotement, comme si l'animal pouvait la comprendre.

Lucy n'osa cependant pas entrer, elle préféra revenir sur ses pas, croisant Natsu dans la cuisine, qui, semblait-il, essayait tant bien que mal de faire des pattes. Devant les difficultés que rencontrait son camarade, la blonde ne pu se retenir de rire. Il venait de jeter les aliments dans la casserole sans ajouter d'eau. Le rose, vexé, arqua un sourcil.

**« Parce que tu crois faire mieux peut-être ?! » **s'exclama-t-il les joues empourprées.

La blonde décida de relever le défit, et commença par ajouter l'eau, narguant son ami par un regard hautain, qui n'avaient rien à envier au chat de Wendy. Une main sur la hanche, le menton relevé, aucun doute, Lucy était sûre de son coup. Finalement, les trois s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La blonde eut même le plaisir de découvrir que le chat bleu de Natsu, qui répondait au nom de « Happy », c'était découvert une passion pour ses seins.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Oui, ça avait était une bonne soirée ! Depuis ce jour, Natsu et sa petite sœur Wendy passaient une grande partie de leur temps chez Lucy et Levy. Laxus, quant-à lui, s'était assagit. Finalement il s'était habitué à cette bande de gosses un peu trop turbulents. Soudainement, la porte de la chambre de la blonde s'ouvrit sur une Wendy, tout sourire, courant vers elle les deux bras en avant. Lucy l'attrapa en plein vole, légèrement étourdie par ce que se passait. La bleue se cacha sous les draps, plaçant son index sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. La jeune femme se releva lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Natsu s'élever. Le jeune homme apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, les deux bras en l'air, imitant un monstre. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse sur les deux filles, leurs décrochant un petit cri amusé. Lucy souriait de bon cœur. Ils avaient réussit tous, à lui faire oublier sa condition, ses blessures et ses faiblesses. Elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Le calme était revenu. Bizarrement, cela était devenu pesant de ne plus rien entendre, de ne plus voir courir une petite aux cheveux bleues, de ne plus taquiner Lucy, de ne plus se chamailler avec le grand brun percé et de frapper Natsu. Laxus avait prit goût à cette nouvelle, et ce qu'il avait considéré comme une contrainte était devenu un loisir, une source de bonheur. Il zyeuta la batterie qui semblait l'appeler. C'était quoi déjà le morceau qu'ils avaient bossé vendredi dernier ? Le balafré s'installa, attrapa ses baguettes, les fit tournoyer en l'air avant de les laisser s'écraser sur les percussions. Il adorait cette sensation, il n'y avait que lui et l'instrument, toutes autres pensées disparaissaient de sa tête. Quant il y repensait, la musique avait toujours était un échappatoire pour lui. Déjà enfant, il ne sortait jamais sans ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, et lorsqu'il était chez lui, il n'étai pas rare qu'il allume son poste et mette la musique à fond. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi à jouer, pour l'éternité, laissant de côté son grand-père qui le tannait pour trouver un "vrai job", et son père qu'il préféré ne pas se remémorer. Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa transe. Bon sang, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans c't'appart ?! Légèrement irrité par la gêne occasionnée, le blond appuya ses mains sur ses deux jambes, afin de se relever sans peine, tout en soupirant bruyamment, comme pour signaler son mépris déjà présent. Il arriva à la porte, la débrouille avant de l'ouvrir un brin agacé. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement, alors qu'il croyait avoir à faire à sa cousine ou Levy, Laxus tomba nez à nez avec un homme blond, entretenu pour son âge, à la moustache imposante. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité de la personne face à lui. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de son oncle, Jude Heartfilia. Laxus voulut refermer la porte violemment, mais le père de Lucy plaça son pied dans l'entrebâillure, l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre son emplacement initial. Laxus sentit la rage s'emparer de lui, cependant, suivant les conseils avisés de son grand-père, il se repris en main, se contentant de respirer longuement afin de se calmer.

**«Laxus! Tu as drôlement grandit. Allons bon, sont-ce là des manières? Invite-moi dont à entrer»**

**«Vous m'excuserez mon oncle mais j'en ai franchement pas envie»** répliqua le blond un sourire marquis au visage.  
L'Homme ne sembla pas apprécier l'humour de son neveu, il se cristal, sera les dents et finit par dire innocemment:

**«Alors comme ça tu vis avec ma fille, ma fois, entre meurtrier vous vous comprenez...»**

Laxus se raidit, Jude Heartfilia avait réussi son coup, il venait de clouer le bec de ce petit arrogant! Fier de lui, il afficha une mine radieuse avant de s'apprêter à franchir le seuil, gardé par un balafré complètement décontenancé. Le blond était stoïque, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était bien le moment de lui parler de cela... Comment Judde avait-il put être au courant de cette histoire? Son père n'avait tout de même pas tout raconté délibérément? Il commença a être prit de tremblements en revoyant _son_ visage angélique. Jude passa sur le côté de droit de son neveu qui ne réagit pas, toujours en état de choque. Il entra en tapotant sa veste, lorsque, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et quelque chose sembla tomber avec fracas sur le sol. Le patriarche des Heartfilia fit volte face et s'étonna en découvrant le visage horrifié de sa fille. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvé face à face? Lucy hoqueta. Était-ce une illusion, un mirage ou un cauchemar? Par surprise, elle avait laissé tomber les deux bento qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle qui voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec Laxus, il avait fallu qu'il soit là! Prise d'une rage incommensurable, la blonde fonça sur son père, déterminée. Néanmoins, ce dernier nu aucun mal à maîtriser l'adolescente, en lui attrapant les deux bras. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille:

**«Lucy... Cela fait si longtemps, ma chère petite fille.»** ironisa Jude.

**«Lachez-moi immédiatement!»** se débattue la blonde en serrant là mâchoire.

Soudain, l'homme fit basculer la jeune fille, avec une aisance déconcertante et commença à la tirer vers lui. Lucy, quant à elle faisait de son mieux, appelant son cousin toujours statufié sur le seuil. Il était ailleurs, les mots de Jude résonnant encore dans son esprit, comme si ils témoignaient d'une vérité manifeste. _«Onii-san!»_ Cette fois-si, s'en était trop, le sang bouillonnait dans ses tempes et ses pupille se dilatèrent. Comment avait-il pu dire cela? N'avait-il donc aucune compation? Aucun tact ? Le visage de cette petite fille souriante se faisait de plus en plus clair dans son esprit, le regard éteint, les mains gelées mais un sourire aux lèvres. Sa longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche traînait à terre, désordonnée. Le jeune homme la revoyait parfaitement, il se revoyait porter son corps sans vie, les yeux emplis de larmes, puis marcher près du cercueil noir, un bandeau couvrant son oeil droit. Ces souvenirs douloureux, Laxus aurait préféré ne plus jamais les évoquer. Ce dernier fondu sur Jude, libérant Lucy, et le projeta à terre férocement. La blonde sous le choqué eut dû mal à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ; Laxus avait attrapa son père par le col et le secouait avec dans de puissance, qu'on aurait cru voir la tête se décrocher dû corps de l'homme. Quand elle reprit ses esprit, elle attrapa le bras de Laxus et se colla à lui.

**«Arrête s'il te plait... Tu n'es pas un assassin!»**

Les mots agirent instantanément, le blond posa ses yeux sur sa cousine apeurée, avant de revenir à Jude, à peine conscient. Le balafré se releva, le visage sombre, lâcha son oncle et lui donna un dernier crochet du droit qui valu à sa victime de faire un saut de deux mètres.

**«Maintenant du balaie mon oncle, et ne vous en prenait plus jamais à Lucy, pigé ?»** avait-il dit d'un ton assuré.

**«Ça ne se passera pas comme ca !»** certifiant l'homme en disparaissant.

Chose faite, Laxus lança un bref regard à Lucy, juste le temps de constater que ses yeux étaient emplit de doutes, de craintes et d'interrogations. Il soupirant désolé. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela se passé ainsi. Le blond lui sourit familièrement et l'invita à entrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans vers le salon, sans décrocher un mot. Laxus reprit sa place derrière la batterie mais resta calme. Lucy quant à elle était tiraillé par là curiosité et retenue pas là politesse. Peut être qu'il voulait que tout cela demeure secret. Puis son cousin commença à caresser ses percussions, laissant ainsi planer une douce mélodie rythmique. Cependant, le son émanant de l'instrument ne venait que mettre davantage le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Puis, lorsqu'elle ne tint plus, les mots sortirent sans autorisation.

**«Qu'entendait-il par assassin?»**

Laxus manqua une mesure avant de se stopper net, une expression de terreur sur son visage. Ainsi, elle avait entendu. Elle avait tout entendu... Le blond se leva, le regard sombre et s'appuya sur là fenêtre. Lucy, elle, déglutie, agissant cette fiche curiosité qui avait raison d'elle! Il resta là, en silence un moment. Il avait l'air tellement solennel, tellement plus adulte que d'habitude. Là blonde rougit et sursauta lorsqu'enfin, il parla.

**« Tu ne l'as pas connu.»** commença t il mystérieusement. **«Elle devrait avoir à peu près ton âge aujourd'hui, à un an près.»**

**«De... De qui parles-tu Laxus?»**

**«De Mavis, ma petite sœur...»**

Les yeux chocolat de la blonde s's'écarquillèrent. Laxus avait donc une sœur? Sans poser davantage de question, elle le laissa poursuivre.

**«Tu ne la connais pas pour la simple raison que tu étais trop petite lorsque que l'on s'est vu la dernière fois... Mavis était ma petite sœur. C'était une enfant joyeuse et souriante, pour être honnête, elle illuminait mes jours sombres. Cependant... Mon père est devenu extrêmement violent avec nous, et Mavis lui trouvait toujours une excuse. Puis un jour où j'en ai eut marre d'être ainsi traité par mon paternel, j'me suis rebellé. Tentant de me défendre. Je voulais qu'on est une vie meilleure.»** il marqua une pause. Lucy remarqua son ton plein de retenu. **«Alors j'ai saisit le poing de père, il me gifla. Mavis, arriva et se posta devant moi, souriante comme jamais. Elle prenait ma défense. Pfff à peine 6ans à ça s'inquiète pour son idiot de frère.» **son visage était doux. C'est la première fois quelle le voyait aussi vulnérable. **«Notre père l'a poussait et elle dévala les escaliers. J'étais fou, j'ai couru vers elle, mais il était trop tard. Elle s'est rompu la nuque et et...»** il hésita **«c'était ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas révolté ce joute là! Si j'avais pensé avantage à elle plutôt qu'à moi, alors peut être qu'elle...»**

**«Tu te trompes.»** coupa Lucy **«Tu n'as pensé qu'à elle! Tu as tenté le tout pour le tout, c'est ton père le véritable assassin! Ce n'est pas toi Laxus. Tu n'es pas le responsable...»**

Elle s'approcha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond hoqueta, surpris pâte se geste tendre. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il était toujours aussi mélancolique, aussi distant, aussi froid. Étonnement, elle ne permit à aucune larme de franchir la limite de ses yeux. Lui aussi, il avait perdu un être cher. Lui aussi il avait souffert, à lui aussi, ça lui était arrivé de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de sentir son cœur se serrer en repensant aux souvenirs heureux de cette petite fille. Puis, elle finit par le lâcher, et vint près de lui. Regardant par là fenêtre en appuyant son menton sur ses coudes avachis.

**«Je suis sûre que Mavis était une petite fille exceptionnelle et qu'elle adorait son grand frère» **dit simplement Lucy d'un ton qui se fit consolant.

Laxus l'observa. Finalement, elle lui ressemblait énormément. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Si Mavis était encore en vie, elle serait sûrement comme elle. Sur cette idée, il esquissa un sourire. Et puis elle aussi elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et se dirigea vers la cuisine en riant de façon narquoise. La blonde ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contempler le ciel, penseuse. Encore un sombre secret pour la famille Heartfilia…

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel qui s'était teinté d'un bleu azur éclatant. La fraicheur commençait à faire son retour à Magnolia, mais se n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune Levy, qui ne se lassait pas de regarder par la fenêtre. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour elle. Elle passait du bon temps avec ses amis, avait trouvé en Lucy la sœur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir et puis Gajeel. Si on lui avait dit il y a un mois qu'elle prendrait plaisir à être en la compagnie de cette brute sans cœur… La bleue avait tout de même vite compris, le brun aux piercings n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il était même agréable et rassurant. A cette pensée, ses joues virèrent au cramoisi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Gajeel était un ami, un simple camarade de travail ! Et puis, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la considère comme autre chose. Levy soupira. Il était vrai qu'en l'espace d'un mois, ils avaient appris à passer tout leur temps ensemble, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle l'invite à manger le soir chez eux. D'ailleurs, elle avait découvert à l'une de ses venues son talent pour la basse. Bien que ses capacités vocales restent à prouver, il était vraiment doué à la basse. L'image du brun à la longue chevelure d'ébène se fit de plus en pus distincte dans son esprit. La jeune fille était complètement perdue dans ses pensées lorsque le professeur fit les groupes de discussion et ne comprit pas très bien comme elle s'était retrouvée dans le même groupe que Natsu et Grey. Elle souffla et observa ses deux camarades le premier, à la tignasse rose, était à moitié debout sur sa chaise, hurlant de vive voix, fidèle à lui-même… Tandis que l'autre arborait un visage bien plus morose que d'habitude. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Grey était beaucoup plus sombre et semblait éviter Lucy. Les deux adolescents avaient d'ailleurs un comportement fort étrange l'un envers l'autre ces derniers temps. C'est alors qu'elle eut un sursaut. Et si… Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être passé quelque chose entre eux ? Les yeux de Natsu se posèrent sur une Levy rougissante.

**« Hum ?! Pourquoi t'es rouge Levy ? » **demanda le rose en approchant son visage d'elle.

**« Euh, ri-rien ! Euh on doit travailler sur quoi ? » **dévia-t-elle.

« **On doit réfléchir sur des idées pour le festival d'Halloween » **lâcha Grey dans un souffle.

**« Pas besoin de réfléchir ! On fait un café de maid ! » **hurla Natsu.

Le brun souffla d'un air agacé, ce qui n'échappa ni au rose, ni à Levy. Les bras croisés, le regard dirigé vers le sol, assis de façon nonchalante sur sa chaise. Son ami se leva et vint près de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Constatant cela, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais se la fit rejeter de façon violente. La petite bleue qui assistait à la scène tombait dénue. Il était vrai que ces deux là passaient leur temps à se chamailler, mais jamais encore l'un des deux n'avait été aussi froid envers l'autre. Natsu ne dit mot, abêtit par le comportement de Grey, il l'empoigna et colla son visage férocement au nez pendant une bonne minute avant de se redresser et de retourner s'assoir à sa place aigri. Levy se contenta d'observer, légèrement mal à l'aise, l'ambiance venait de changer considérablement. Un silence pesant s'installait peu à peu. Soudain, elle eut une idée, changer de sujet.

**« C'est étrange que Lucy ne soit pas de retour. Si ça se trouve, Laxus la retient en otage… »** tenta-t-elle en finissant par un petit rire gêné.

**« Hum, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait être revenu depuis un moment… Je vais allée voir. » **trancha Natsu en quittant sa chaise.

**« Pff. Tu te prends pour son chevalier ou quoi ? C'est parce que tu vis à moitié chez elle qu'elle t'appartient. » **lâcha Grey froidement.

Le rose se retourna incrédule. Il avait quoi encore celui-là ?! Cette petite remarque fut de trop, et finit d'enflammer Natsu.

**« Qu'est-ce qu't'arrive l'exib ?! »**

**« Ta gueule le punk ! J'aime juste pas la façon que t'a de t'accaparer Lucy. Elle est pas à toi. » **dit Grey en entrant dans son jeu.

Levy tenta de les séparer, en vain. La classe avait les yeux rivés vers les deux garçons. On voyait bien que quelque chose agacé considérablement le brun. La bleue devina qu'il c'était effectivement passé quelque chose entre son amie et le jeune homme… Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher cela ? Avant de débattre sur le pourquoi du comment, Levy décida de donner la priorité aux deux garçons tous deux à bout de nerf. Le rose attrapa le brun par le col, affichant un regard noir. De son côté, Grey semblait plutôt tout fier de lui, il avait toujours aimé provoquer Natsu, et dieu sait comme c'est simple, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il le faisait juste pour le frustrer. Et il savait exactement quoi faire pour le pousser davantage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu perds ton sang froid dès qu'on parle de Lucy ? Ca te plait pas que je te dise que tu te l'es accaparé ? Que tu la veux pour toi ? Que tu l'aimes ? » **

L'expression du rose changea du tout, elle se fit à la fois surprise, contrariée et abusée. Son étreinte se resserra sur le col de la chemise blanche de son ami. Le sang bouillonnait en lui et ses tempes battaient. Sa mâchoire se serra, puis il présenta l'un de ses poings à quelques centimètres du visage de Grey, qui fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez. Puis, contre toutes attentes, il le déposa délicatement sur le sol sans dire mot, sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle sous les yeux abasourdis de ses camarades. Cependant, Grey ne comptait pas en rester là. Une fois à terre, il eut un sourire narquois avant de lancer au rose, de vive voix :

**« Elle est pas à toi, tu sais. Et j'en ai eut la preuve. » **Natsu s'arrêta péniblement. **« Ouais, si elle était vraiment à toi, alors pourquoi elle m'aurait embrassé ?»**

Le rose jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, le visage décomposé. Il fit face au brun, les yeux écarquillés, et fondit sur lui sans mot dire. Grey n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivé, que déjà Natsu était sur lui et le ruait de coups, inlassablement. Conscient de sa position, le brun parvint tout de même à se redresser et répliqua par des coups tout aussi violents. Les deux commencèrent à saigner, l'un de l'arcade, l'autre du nez, mais qu'importe, ils continuaient. Oui, le brun avait besoin de cela. Il s'était tu trop longtemps, il les avait observé se rapprochés sans se plaindre, mais s'en était trop. Pourquoi lui aurait-il droit d'être avec elle et pas lui ? Oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne baston pour se remettre les idées au clair.

Levy tenta d'agripper le dos de Natsu mais gagna juste de valser sur des chaises. Alors c'était cela. Un baiser… Grey et Lucy c'étaient embrassé ! Et Natsu n'en savait rien ! Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Bon sang, mais pourquoi faisaient-ils tant de remue ménage ? Mise à part peut-être si le rose avait lui aussi des sentiments pour Lucy. La bleue sortie de la classe à tout allure, elle traversa les couloirs, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra sans frappa, complètement à bout de souffle dans la classe de terminale. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé, que tous les regards c'étaient retournés sur elle. Une rousse et un grand brun se levèrent simultanément, se lançant un bref regard. Ils allèrent au niveau de Levy qui commença sa phrase.

**« Er-Erza ! O-On a besoin de toi ! Na-Natsu et Grey, ils sont in-contrôlables ! » **

La rousse prit le temps de visser ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, lui donnant un air plus sévère et sortit de la classe sans demander son reste. Le professeur, qui n'avait pas eut son mot à dire attendit que la porte se referme sur Levy et Gajeel avant de poursuive son cours le couloir, la bleue lança un regard au jeune homme aux multiples piercings, avant de remonter les escaliers, un peu plus lentement qu'à l'allée. A ses côtés, Gajeel la regardait interloqué. Levy s'arrêta quelques marches au dessus constatant que se dernier avait cessé d'avancer. Elle prêta davantage attention à son regard qui se portait sur sa chambre droite. Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'un hématome indigo se formait peu à peu sur le côté droit de son mollet. Elle devait sûrement s'être fait mal lorsqu'elle tenta de séparer les deux garçons. Sans y accorder plus d'importance, la bleue continua son chemin, suivit de Gajeel qui accéléra soudainement. Il la dépassa rapidement et elle arriva peu après lui dans la salle d'où émanaient des cris, des protestations et des interjections inquiétantes. Levy, légèrement essoufflée, ouvrit la porte et constata qu'Erza tentait de séparer les deux garçons. Elle les menaça, les agrippa, mais rien ne fit. La rousse n'avait aucun pouvoir fasse à la rage de Natsu et Grey. L'état de la salle de classe avait empiré, les chaises étaient toutes retournées, un carreau cassé et des feuilles gisaient sur le carrelage. Levy voulut venir en aide à la présidente du conseil du lycée, mais un bras lui barra la route. Il était plus sombre que d'habitude. La bleue l'observa avec attention, il regardait avec attention les deux jeune hommes, stoïque. Puis, sans lui lancer un regard, il lui demanda :

**« C'est en t'interposant que tu t'es fait mal Levy ? »**

Sur le coup, la jeune fille ne comprit pas la question. Puis tout s'éclaira. Son regard pesant sur son mollet, son visage froid, presque démuni d'expression et maintenant cette question ! Si elle répondait positivement, il risquait se blesser Natsu et Grey et si elle ne disait rien, il comprendrait qu'elle mentait… Un peu honteuse, elle recula un peu, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

**« Ils… Ils n'ont pas fait exprès… »** eut-elle le temps d'articuler.

A ces mots, Gajeel se dirigea vers les deux troubles fêtes. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il se mêle à eux, comme il l'aurait probablement fait auparavant, le brun saisit Natsu qui maintenait Grey au sol à ce moment là. Il passa ses deux bras sous ceux du rose et lui attrapa la tête de sorte qu'il ne puisse se débattre. Puis, le souleva de terre avec une facilité déconcertante. Enfin, il l'amena à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le lâcher violemment. Le rose le dévisagea, Gajeel semblait faire un effort surhumain pour essayer de contenir sa rage. Grey Fulbester se releva d'un air certain et claqua la porte. Natsu, lui, resta dans sons coin sans dire mot. Levy, surprise, s'approcha du grand brun sans bruit. Gajeel sourit face à l'expression de la petite bleue.

**« Tu pensais que j'allai faire quoi ? Les tabasser ? » **il marqua une pause, cherchant vainement une réponse négative de la jeune fille. **« Je vois… »**

**« Gajeel ! » **

Il l'observa nonchalant.

**« Merci » **finit par dire Levy le regard fuyant.

Le brun n'ajouta rien et sortit suivit d'Erza, encore bouche bée. La porte se referma sur la rousse. La salle de cours était vraiment dans un sal état. Un peu hésitante, Levy avança jusqu'à Natsu et s'assit près de lui. Le jeune homme se tenait accroupi, le regard sombre, et jouant à faire des cercles sur le sol avec son index. La bleue l'observa un petit instant.

**« Nat… » **commença Levy.

« **Elle aurait dû m'en parler. J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle moi ! » **la coupa-t-il avant de se lever et de claquer la porte à son tour.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Levy se leva péniblement, encore perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait vraiment du mal à concevoir qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Grey et Lucy, et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude paradoxale de Natsu. Pourquoi se battre à l'entente de la nouvelle de se baiser, avant de clamer haut et fort qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. La bleue souffla, épuisée par cette histoire qui commençait à devenir à pesant. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva péniblement. Une chose était sûre, à la fin de la journée elle allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Lucy ! Cependant, un autre détail marqua son attention. Gajeel s'était comporté de façon étrangement mature, et il avait affiché un visage légèrement triste lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Finalement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Il vrai qu'il avait déjà beaucoup changé depuis leur première rencontre, alors pourquoi avait-elle imaginé immédiatement qu'il attaquerait ses deux amis ? Le considérait-elle encore comme une brute ? Gajeel était devenu très assidu dans son travail, et malgré ce genre rebelle qu'il se donnait encore, il était très réfléchi. Levy s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir faire confiance, cette fois encore. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait pardonné, elle avait du mal à oublier les horreurs de la nuit où il l'a sauvé. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'une cause, d'un but dans sa vie, et qu'aider Gajeel l'était. C'était purement égoïste alors ? Tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, le temps passé ensemble, tout cela n'était pas réel pour elle ? Elle sortit de la salle la tête emplis d'interrogations. Non, elle appréciait vraiment Gajeel… Non ? Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Soudain, alors qu'elle portait son cœur dans les couloirs vides du Lycée, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de puissant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Levy fut surprise de découvrir le grand brun aux piercings la regarder. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, et par réflex, elle baissa la tête.

**« Tu regardes pas où tu vas Crevette ? » **

**« Pa-Pardon… » **articula Levy.

Gajeel déchanta en observant le visage de la petite bleue. Il sentit une étrange sensation en lui, c'était comme de la tristesse… Il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en l'emportant avec lui. Levy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'elle loupait un cours, elle planta ses talons dans le sol, tentant de freiner un maximum le grand brun. Gajeel s'arrêta et se retourna sur la petite bleue essoufflée qui arqua un sourcil.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gajeel ? J'ai cours je te signal, et je suis sûre que toi aussi. » **affirma Levy.

« **C'est juste un échange, calme toi. » **constatent l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, il continua **« Tu m'apprends à travailler, je t'apprends à t'amuser d'accord ? »**

Levy rougit imaginant le pire. Où pouvait-il l'emmener ? Elle l'observa ouvrir une fenêtre et poser un pied dessus.

**« Tu fais comme tu veux. Moi j'y vais en tous cas. »**

Il s'élança sans crainte, Levy inquiète, se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle constata qu'il était sur le toit indemne. Elle soupira de soulagement. Que devait-elle faire ? Le suivre ? Rester en arrière ? Elle n'avait jamais manqué un cours de sa vie ! Que faire ? Indécise, Levy d'zyeutait les alentours. Puis une voix en provenance du fond du couloir la fit se décider, elle sauta et rejoignit le brun. Qu'importe si c'était idiot ou dangereux, elle était avec lui, et cette fois, elle allait lui faire confiance. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui attrapa le bras et se mis à rire gaiment.

* * *

**Vos impressions?**

**Oui, c'est très centré sur Lucy!**

**Mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire fan de Gavy!**

**Sachez que le prochain chap sera plein de rebondissement pour Gajeel et Levy!**

**Des rapprochements, des découvertes et bon je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

**J'espère que vous viendrez lire!**

**Encore désolée pour le retard les coco !**

**ENORMES BISOUS !**

***Peace***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy mina!**

**Voilà je sors la suite assez rapidement je trouve :D**

**Je sais pas, j'ai dû être inspiré xD**

**Enfin bref, je tiens juste à vous préciser quelques détails:**

**Tout d'abord, comme promis, c'est un spécial Gale/Gavy **

**Cependant, il peut y avoir des passages vraiment Rating M. **

**Enfin je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir :D **

**j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Levy se pencha en avant et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Gajeel, qui l'attendaient un mètre plus bas. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle se colla au torse du grand brun avant, avant de se retirer à toute vitesse. Elle l'avait suivi, voilà. Levy avait pris la décision de sécher les cours pour passer du temps avec Gajeel. Quelle honte ! Elle qui, en toute une scolarité, n'avait pas manqué ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée de cours ! La bleue se sentait fugitive, ainsi, elle zyeutait toujours autour d'eux d'un air inquiet, ce qui faisait sourire son camarade, apparemment habitué à ce genre de situation. Au-delà de cela, la vraie question qui la tracassait, était plutôt celle concernant leur destination. Bien qu'elle fût persuadée que Gajeel ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Peut-être qu'au final elle avait envie qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inattendu… Le jeune fille se prenait à rêver au corps musclé du grand brun aux piercings, et son visage se teinta presque instantanément de rouge. _« Reprends-toi Levy ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite escapade… » _cependant cette pensée lui rappela les nombreuses histoires que contaient ses romans qu'elle avait dévoré. Le récit de deux amants voguant ensemble sur les mers tumultueuses, affrontant tous les dangers, et se laissant aller à faire … Ah non ! Il fallait absolument que cette pensée lui sorte de l'esprit ! Comme si Gajeel aurait voulu s'enfuir avec elle ou vivre n'importe quel de ces fantasmes romantiques stupides ! Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

Le brun quant à lui, ouvrait le chemin, s'assurant par de brefs regards si la jeune fille le suivait bien. Au final, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait besoin. Bien qu'il est vrai qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Gajeel voulait plus. De plus, leur petite conversation de toute à l'heure lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce que Levy pouvait encore penser de lui. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas fait tant d'effort pour redorer son blason, mais étrangement, quelque chose le poussait à faire de son mieux en ce qui concernait cette fille. Depuis le jour où il l'avait agressé, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué. Lui-même avait changé, au fond il le sentait. Bien qu'il préféré dissimuler la partie obscure de sa vie, il souhaitait profondément ne plus jamais y être confronté. Il observa Levy, pivoine. Cependant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer cette gamine ? Il souffla, quel idiot vraiment.

La petite bleue s'aperçu du soupir de Gajeel… Il regrettait de l'avoir emmené avec lui ? C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne parlait pas ? Les pensées fusaient dans la tête de Levy. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'avait suivi que pour lui faire plaisir, mais comment faire ? La bleue se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et rapidement, il fallait à tout prit combler ce vide qui s'installer peu à peu entre eux… Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, ses pieds s'entremêlèrent. C'était bien sa vaine, voilà qu'elle allait s'étaler de tout son long sur le pavé. Heureusement pour elle, le dos du brun l'empêcha de faire une rencontre fracassante avec le ciment. C'était agréable comme sensation… C'était solide et puissant, comme si il n'attendait qu'elle. Elle sortit néanmoins rapidement de ses songes un peu trop fleur bleu, et se redressa. Elle remarqua alors que Gajeel la regardait de ses prunelles grena, si déstabilisantes. Levy se détourna promptement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la Crevette ? Tu sais plus marcher ? » **lança le brun d'un ton ironique.

**« Bien sûr que si idiot ! » **elle marqua une pause, ses mots se voulurent beaucoup plus violent que ce qu'elle avait pensé. **« Dé… » **

Gajeel explosa de rire, c'était rare de voir la jeune fille énervée. Il l'ébouriffa d'une main tout en lui lançant un regard amusé. Levy, elle, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Elle était angoissée par ce qu'elle devait penser de la situation, et ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet. Elle fit la moue, avant d'enlever sa tête de sous la main du brun et de marcher devant, vexée et déterminée. Pour qui il se prenait à rire d'elle ouvertement ?!

**« Tu boudes Crevette ? » **continua Gajeel moqueur.

**« Je suis pas une Crevette ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement hein ? C'est bien facile de te moquer de moi parce que je suis petite, mais j'ai le droit de savoir ! » **

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, Levy s'étonna de cette pulsion soudaine et se mit à rougir de plus belle. Le brun, lui, était stupéfait par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle s'inquiétait donc de leur destination ? Il sourit narquoisement avant de l'arrêter avec son bras. Levy tenta de se défaire de son étreinte en vain.

**« Idiote, si tu ne me laisses pas devant tu ne sauras jamais où j'avais prévu de t'emmener. »**

Il marquait un point… Boudeuse, la bleue le laissa passer devant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer son sourire carnassier. Bon sang, il n'en avait pas marre de se moquer d'elle ?! Ça devenait agaçant et terriblement vexant. Levy se contenta cependant de le suivre. Bien qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses interrogations, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir douté de lui… Elle croisa les bras et continua de marcher sans décrocher un mot.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Crevette ? » **commença Gajeel sans la regarder. **« J'ai pas l'intention de te traîner dans une ruelle déserte et abuser de toi. » **il lui avait lancé un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule.

**« Qu-Quoi ?! Je non ! J-Je… T-Tu… Dans tes rêves ! » **hurla la bleue gênée.

**« Gihi. Apparemment, j'ai mis dans le mil ! » **s'amusa le brun.

**« Ba-Bakaaaa ! »**

Le brun recommença à rire, avant de reprendre subitement son sérieux. Et de s'arrêter.

**« Je te ferai plus jamais de mal » **cru entendre Levy.

Puis il reprit sa marche. La bleue n'était cependant pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ? Et puis, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Alors elle prit la décision de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Comme si, à cet instant justement, plus un son ne lui était parvenu. Néanmoins, même si elle paraissait, à l'extérieur, d'une chose, il n'en était pas moins, qu'à l'intérieur, la jeune fille était déboussolée. Ils continuèrent de marcher sans échanger plus de paroles, sauf peut-être parfois des injures émanant de la bouche de Gajeel, à l'encontre de certains automobilistes ou passant. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait vraiment faire peur au premier abord. Son visage criblé de piercings, de petits yeux grena en pique et une longue chevelure ébène. De plus sa carrure assez impressionnante ne lui facilité pas les choses. Beaucoup se retournés sur lui dans la rue, et elle avouait qu'elle aussi aurait été surprise de tomber sur un tel spécimen. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices plus ou moins importantes, plus ou moins voyantes. Il devait les avoir depuis un bon nombre d'années pour certaines. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle y repensait, encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivé de venir la chercher avec un œil au beurre noir, ou encore des coupures et des hématomes. Gajeel et elle ne venait vraiment pas du même monde. Lui se battait dans la rue pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, car elle n'avait jamais réussis à aborder le sujet avec lui, et elle… Comparé à lui, sa petite vie de gamine incomprise aux divers problèmes familiaux n'était rien. Levy soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver le moyen de le « sauver » comme elle le lui avait promis il y a un peu plus d'un mois ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle, la petite, la faible Levy McGarden. A part être à ses côtés et le soutenir… Des cris se firent entendre au loin, puis des rires, et tout cela commença à former un véritable fracas sonore. La bleue tressaillit. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'amener ?! Plus ils avançaient, et plus les sons se firent distincts. Soudain, Gajeel s'arrêta, se tourna vers Levy avant de dire :

**« Ca ressemble à une ruelle sombre ? » **ironisa le brun.

Les yeux de la petite bleue s'illuminèrent. On pouvait presque distinguer de petites étoiles au coin de chacun d'eux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, dans une expression béate. Elle lança un regard à Gajeel, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être eut une bonne idée pour une fois. La jeune paraissait au paradis. Folle de joie, elle sauta au coup du jeune homme qui ne sut réellement comment réagir. Il se contenta de rester ainsi, les bras en angle, penaud.

**« Une fête foraine ! Une fête foraine ! » **hurlait Levy toujours éprise de cette euphorie.

La bleue s'écarta du brun et lui attrapa le bras avant de courir en direction de la foire. Elle avait l'air plutôt heureux. Gajeel l'observa et esquissa un sourire, finalement c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il recherchait : son sourire. Bien qu'embarrassé par l'attention que les personnes autours d'eux leur témoignaient, le grand aux piercings se laissa traîner à l'intérieur de la fête foraine.

Les couleurs éblouissaient la jeune Levy, qui ne parvenait pas à défaire le sourire qui s'était affiché tantôt sur son visage. Du rouge, du rose, du bleu, du vert ! Partout ! Tout semblait tout droit sortit d'un univers enchanté. Une douce odeur s'élevait jusqu'à ses narines, elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, et découvrit des vendeurs de friandises, placé à chaque recoin de da la foire. C'était vraiment magique ! Incroyable ! Elle pouvait entendre les rires des enfants, et les cris de joies provenant des attractions à sensation. Une chose était sûre, elle allait tout faire ! Sans exception ! Etrangement, toutes les angoissent qui occupaient son esprit un peu plus tôt avaient disparut, il ne restait que sa vision. Levy observait tous dans les moindres détails, jusqu'au crépitement des Churros dans l'huile bouillante. Soudain, elle entendit des cris plus important, elle tourna a toute vitesse et les vit : les montagnes russes. Ses étincelèrent de plus belle, elle attrapa le bras de Gajeel, et l'attira vers l'attraction. Le brun semblait hésiter, mais devant la détermination de la jeune fille, il n'eut d'autre solution que de la laisser faire.

Gajeel regardait cependant le manège d'un mauvais œil. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils faisaient la queue, et il ne restait plus qu'une personne avant que se ne soit leur tour de monter dans le wagon de devant. Il déglutit. Jamais il n'avait aimé se genre d'engin. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas réellement être secoué. Il se sentait davantage en confiance lorsqu'il avait les deux pieds correctement vissé au sol. A ses côtés, Levy gigotait dans tous les sens, folle d'impatience. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, de lui détailler tout ce qu'elle voyait, et à son plus grand étonnement, il trouvait cela presque « mignon ». Lui qui d'habitude s'agacé d'un rien, il avait réussit à faire ressortir une certaine patience spontanée grâce à elle.

**« C'est quand même super haut non ? Tu crois qu'on peut tomber ? Non c'est pas possible, toutes les mesures de précautions sont prises ! Ah et puis c'est vachement haut ! Haaaa ça va être super ! » **s'extasia la jeune bleue.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Crevette ? Gihi, tu stresses ? »** se moqua Gajeel.

**« N-Non ! C'est juste que… » **eut-elle le temps de dire avant que les barrières ne s'ouvrent.

Les deux prirent place en tête du wagon. Levy s'installa en première suivit de Gajeel. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'il tenta de lui rendre sans y parvenir tout de fois. Le brun cola sa nuque contre le dossier et constata que la bleue était vraiment toute petite, elle touchait à peine le harnais de sécurité avec ses épaules, mais ne semblait pas inquiète, son s'était plutôt de la hâte. Le brun avala sa salive et empoigna la barre devant lui. _« Putain, comment je me suis retrouvé ici moi bordel ! »_ se dit-il plaintivement. L'attraction se lança, et Gajeel se scotcha au fond de son siège.

Levy sentit quelque chose serrer sa main, elle se décolla un peu de son dossier, et constata que le brun c'était crispé soudainement. Elle sourit gentiment et lui attrapa en retour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Elle trouvait cela plutôt amusant qu'il soit aussi tendu. Lui qui était d'habitude toujours sûr de lui, fort et fier. Cette fois-ci, à cet instant précis, il semblait presque accessible. Levy sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que la monté à la verticale se faisait de plus en plus accru. Alors elle sera encore plus. C'était étrange quant elle y repensait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir Gajeel comme un simple ami… En fait, elle avait du mal à qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Ella savait qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec, lui donner des cours, faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'à l'école, et puis le retour, lorsqu'il la taquinait aussi. Tout simplement lorsqu'il était là. Oui, il avait, ce dernier mois, était plus que présent dans la vie de la jeune fille. Peut-être que… Non, il lui fallait arrêter de penser à tout cela sinon les images lui reviendraient en tête… Trop tard. La voilà imaginant un Gajeel dénudé l'embrassant dans le cou, puis sur chaque sein… Elle s'empourpra de plus belle ! Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'imaginer des trucs aussi insensé ! Soudain, elle sortit de sa rêverie pour découvrir une immense descente qui découlait sur un looping, cette fois-ci, ça commençait vraiment. Levy garda les yeux bien ouvert et hurla pour évacuer sa joie. A ses côtés, Gajeel aussi criait, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ca n'allait donc jamais finir ?! Le brun sentait son estomac se retourner et son cœur vaciller. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entre la dedans ?! Jamais l'idée ne lui serait venue à l'esprit s'il n'avait pas été avec elle. Il maudissait son orgueil et sa fierté de l'avoir embarqué dans une telle situation. A côté de lui, Levy riait de bon cœur, lançant parfois de « Youhou » d'exaltation. Cependant, il ne remarqua qu'après qu'il serrait fermement quelque chose. C'était vraiment doux, agréable et tiède. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de la main de la jeune fille, qui répondait à son étreinte. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient ainsi ? Et le plus surprenant, c'était que Levy ne semblait pas être perturbée… Normal, pourquoi le serait-elle après tout ? Et lui ? Un énième looping le sortit de ses songes. Raaaaah putain, comment on arrêtait cette merde ?! Enfin, il lui sembla que l'attraction ralentit, avant de freiner brusquement. Le brun sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un bon. Il se mit à respirer profondément, comme pour faire partir cette sensation qui l'avait traversé tout au long du manège.

**« Gajeel ? » **le brun réagit par un bref haussement d'épaules. **« Tu vas bien ? » **

Il releva la tête pour regarder Levy dans les yeux et lui répondre, mais celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer de rire en découvrant le visage de son ami. En effet, il était tout pâle, un léger filet de bave au coin de la bouche, les yeux cernés.

**« Ya-Ya rien de drô- » **commença-t-il avant de poster sa main devant sa bouche.

Levy rit de plus belle. Décidemment, Gajeel était plutôt surprenant ! Lui qui paraissait si dur, était malade dès lors qu'on le secouait un peu. En sortant de l'attraction, la bleue était tordue de rire, si bien que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Gajeel à côté, les joues empourprées, croisait les bras d'un air révolté.

**« Arrêtes de rire j'te dis ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Levy ! » **s'énerva honteusement le grand brun.

**« Je suis désolée, mais c'est que tu étais dû voir ta tête mon pauvre Gajeel ! »** parvint-elle a articuler enter deux rires. **« J'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir peur des montagnes russes ! »**

**« J'ai-J'ai pas peur ! Ca bouge trop s'too. » **se défendit le brun en faisant la moue.

Vraiment, il avait vraiment l'air idiot sur ce coup là… C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela après tout de l'amener ici. D'un autre côté, sa présence était plutôt agréable et malgré ce petit imprévu, il ne reviendrait sur sa décision pour rien au monde. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Levy respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur, tout l'inverse de lui… Et ça lui plaisait. Soudain, il roula le regard sur sa droite et tomba sur l'affiche d'une maison hantée. De tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur les filles, une chose était incontestable : elles flippaient pour un rien. Sauf peut-être Erza… Mais bon, Levy était toute petite et paraissait assez faible. D'après lui, la maison hantée serait une parfaite vengeance pour lui avoir fait subir les montagnes russes. Verra bien qui rira le dernier Crevette. Sur ce, il se dirigea les mains dans les poches jusqu'à cette nouvelle attraction, suivit de près par la petite bleue toujours amusée par le souvenir de Gajeel à la sortie du premier manège. Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et constata qu'elle était à l'entrée d'une maison hantée, la jeune fille déglutie. S'il y avait bien un truc qui pouvait l'effrayer c'était bien les spectres, les zombies, les vampires et toutes autres choses reliées de près ou de loin à l'horreur. Gajeel, remarqua la démarche hésitante que venait de commencer Levy, afficha son fameux sourire carnassier. Il la poussa à l'intérieur en criant :

« **La vengeance est un plat qui s'mange froid, Crevette. »**

La jeune fille tenta de freiner en postant ses jambes en avant, mais rien à faire… Ils passèrent aux guichets pour prendre les places d'entrées. Le brun faisait face à un zombie auquel un œil manquait. Levy tressaillit. Gajeel s'en rendit compte et l'attira à côté de lui pour qu'elle puisse être encore plus près de vendeur-monstre. Celui-ci les toisa d'un air absent. Le brun avait attrapé les joues de la bleue et les tiraient de sorte à lui faire esquisser un faux sourire. Levy se débattait, mais rien à faire. De plus l'expression satisfaite de Gajeel l'agacée.

**« A-Arrêtes ça Gajeel ! » **

**« Bah qu'est-ce qu'ya ? Tu veux pas faire de sourire au gentil monsieur ? » **s'amusa le grand brun aux piercings.

**« Encore un couple… C'est déprimant. » **lâcha le responsable du guichet.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent net. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Levy sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Bizarrement cela ne lui déplaisait pas, non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était la réaction que pourrait avoir le brun face à cette réflexion. Prévoyante, elle tenta d'expliquer les choses, toujours rouge.

**« Ce-ce-ce… N-Non. On est j-juste amis. »** bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard perturbée au brun, qui affichait un visage stoïque. Il se contenta de prendre les billets, puis tira Levy dans la maison hantée. La jeune fille avait oublié pendant un instant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Gajeel avait l'air déterminé, mais avait perdu son sourire. Il avait donc était troublé par les dires de l'homme ? Ha zut, c'était bien sa vaine ! La honte. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'entrée de la maison. Un léger souffle lui glaçait le sang. Elle sentie les mains de Gajeel dans son dos et la poussa doucement. Levy déglutit, tout était sombre, des cris retentissaient par moment, provocant quelques sursauts chez la jeune fille, qui instinctivement vint attraper le bras du brun.

Gajeel l'observait, décidemment, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayé. La légère pression qu'elle exerçait sur son bras le prouvait. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Soudain, débarquant de nulle part, un spectre s'approcha d'eux. Putain, c'est vrai qu'il faisait vrai ! Levy hurla en s'agrippant toujours plus fort à son ami. Ce dernier, face au visage horrifié de la bleue, tenta de faire fuir le monstre, en s'amusant toujours un peu de la réaction presque exagérée de Levy. Le fantôme disparut et Gajeel se tourna vers la jeune fille le sourire de plus en plus prononcé sur son visage.

**« Bah alors Crevette ? On flippe d'un petit fantôme ? Gamine va ! »**

**« Je-J'ai pas… » **eut-elle le tant de dire avant de crier à nouveau en sentant quelque chose lui caresser la jambe.

Prise de panique, Levy fonça droit devant elle et trébucha sur Gajeel qui tomba à la renverse. Elle avait la tête collée contre son torse et les bras autour de son cou. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Hein ?! Le jeune fille releva la tête et constata que le brun ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Alors Levy se redressa. Heureusement que l'obscurité cachait ses pommettes empourprées. Puis, elle entendit Gajeel rire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle comprit les cause de cet amusement soudain, elle vira au cramoisi. Il se fichait d'elle ! Non, mais on aura tout vu !

**« A-arrête de rire Gajeel ! Y'a rien d'amusant j'te dis ! » **

**« Bah dit-dont, tu sais, si tu voulais me sauter dessus, t'aurais au moins pu choisir un endroit plus classe qu'une maison hantée ! » **s'esclaffa le brun en se tordant de rire.

Levy tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Son cœur manqua une mesure, et une douce chaleur de gêne et d'envie s'empara d'elle. Les paroles de Gajeel l'avaient tout à fait déstabilisée… Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès parce que ça l'amusait de jouer avec. De voir qu'elle n'était qu'un petit pantin, faible et donc inoffensive pour lui. Elle fit la moue. S'il voulait jouer, elle pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer dans son jeu ! elle n'était pas si innocente que ça… Si ?

**« Dans tes rêves. Et encore, je sais pas si j'en serais capable ! »**

**« Gihi, tu t'énerves Crevette ? » ** se moqua Gajeel en se relevant.

**« T-Tout à fait ! »**

Le bras s'approcha près de Levy et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Levy pouvait sentir son souffle se confondre avec le sien. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il est vrai qu'il aimait bien la taquiner, mais la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. La présence de l'autre suffisait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils étaient là tous les deux et pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient seuls, vraiment seuls. Personne ne pouvait les surprendre ici. Peut-être aussi parce que cela changeait de leurs habitudes. Gajeel se redressa et passa sa main dans la tignasse bleue de Levy, l'ébouriffant au passage. Puis, il tourna des talons et poursuivit son chemin. La jeune fille eut un léger temps de réaction avant de remarquer qu'il s'éloignait. Elle entendit de nouveau un bruit étrange, et couru rejoindre le brun, avant de lui saisir le bras sans mot dire.

Le soleil commençait à descendre progressivement dans le ciel. Levy ignorait le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait loupé, et l'heure exacte qu'il était. Elle s'amusait. Les deux poings levés près de son visage, une expression déterminée sur le visage, tandis de Gajeel rechargeait sa carabine encore une fois. Ce coup là, il n'avait d'autre choix que de réussir, de peur de la voir s'envoler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul coup, une seule balle, un seul tir. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse… Une chance sur deux. Il calla l'arme entre son bras et son torse, tourna légèrement la tête afin d'avoir l'œil parfaitement accordé avec le viseur, il ferma l'autre. Une petite goûte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe. Il ne pouvait pas louper ce coup, non, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y parvenir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira. Il répéta la chose encore trois fois avant de verrouiller sa cible et de tirer. Un petit « Poc » retentie, marque de sa réussite.

**« Bravo Gajeel ! »** s'émerveilla Levy en joignant ses deux mains. **« Tu l'as eut ! »**

Le brun poussa un petit « Gihi » de satisfaction, avant d'être interloqué par le forain qui lui désigna du doigt les lots qu'il avait le droit de choisir. Il hocha le menton vers Levy, qui montra une énorme peluche en forme de chat noir ailé. L'homme la décrocha et la jeune fille la serra fortement contre elle. Ses yeux scintillaient. Elle resplendissait tout bonnement. Gajeel croisa les bras comme indifférent à la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Déjà qu'il avait dû lui gagner cette fichu peluche ! Ah il n'avait pas été d'accord lui dans un premier temps, non. Il trouvait cela ridicule de tirer sur des ballons pour gagner une peluche. Ouais ridicule ! Cependant, le minois déçu de Levy l'avait persuadé à changer d'opinion. Alors, c'est en ravalant sa fierté qu'il avait fait cela. Décidemment, cette Crevette le menait pas le bout du nez. Incroyable ! La bleue lui lança un petit regard satisfaite avant d'entendre une petite mélodie. Elle tourna la tête, et de nouveau, un profond sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle jeta le chat en peluche sur Gajeel, qui le rattrapa de justesse, avant de courir de façon démesuré. Le brun, qui tenait le lot à bout de bras l'observa, mais où-est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore bien courir comme ça ? Puis il l'aperçut s'arrêter juste en face d'un stand rose bonbon, éclairé de mille feux par des projecteurs rouges. Des… Sucreries ? Il s'avança, un peu penaud, de sachant réellement que faire avec cette peluche gigantesque ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à cette Crevette de réclamer le lot le plus imposant hein ? Gajeel soupira. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Levy ressemblait à une véritable gamine. C'était étrange, elle qui d'habitude semblait si mature, si studieuse … Elle était aussi vive qu'une enfant à qui ont donné les clefs d'un magasin de jouet pour la nuit. Il se posta un peu plus loin et s'assit sur un banc, en face de Levy. Puis, quelque chose le marqua. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention au début, mais cela l'interpela sur le coup : elle portait le foulard qu'il lui avait donné. Cela lui rappela la nuit où il s'était battu. Ce jour où il l'avait protégé. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours été très tendre avec Levy, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Comme si elle passait au-dessus de tout cela, comme si, au final, rien ne la toucher. Gajeel sera les poings. Pour une raison inconnue, cette partie de la personnalité de Levy l'agacé. Il aimait son sourire autant qu'il le détestait, car il ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. _« La chieuse »_ pensa-t-il. Puis, il passa sa main sur son épaule autrefois blessée, il avait d'ailleurs gardé une belle cicatrice… Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de ça. C'est vrai qu'il avait passé plus d'un mois sur un petit nuage, dans un autre monde, celui dans lequel vivait la Crevette… Un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et il savait que bientôt le rêve se finirait et qu'il allait retrouver l'enfer qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il était arrivé parfois, que des sbires viennent lui rappeler qui il était réellement. Mais les sbires allaient bientôt devenir de plus en plus officiel et donc de plus en plus menaçant… Et, pour ne faire courir aucun risque à Levy et aux personnes qui l'entourait, il devrait partir… Redevenir froid et distant. Gajeel se devait de retrouver son cœur d'acier, qui avait étrangement fondu lors que dernier mois. Il observa la bleue presque nostalgique. Tout ça c'était la faute du vieux ! S'il n'avait pas mis en place se foutu accord, alors jamais ils ne se seraient rapprochés ! Putain, si seulement le rêve pouvait perdurer encore un peu…

Levy s'approcha et découvrit Gajeel la tête jetée en arrière et les poings serrés. Elle n'osa dire quoi que se soit, alors elle se contenta de s'assoir aux côtés de sa peluche. Le brun se redressa, et vit tendu devant lui une pomme rouge vissée sur un bâtonnet en bois et recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à du sucre tout aussi grena que ses prunelles. Il interrogea Levy du regard, mais celle-ci était déjà bien occupée à manger. Alors, il saisit la chose tout aussi penaud.

**« C'est une pomme d'amour. » ** commença Levy **« C-C'est juste son appellation hein ! » **ajouta-t-elle rapidement **« C'est pour te remercier de la journée… Je… Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée. »**

**« J'mange pas ça » **lâcha-t-il froidement.

Levy fut surprise par se ton. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup ? Il avait été si agréable et gentil tout la journée et là… Confuse, elle ne dit rien d'autre. Le brun se releva et jeta la sucrerie à terre avant d'enfiler ses mains dans ses poches et de tourner des talons. La bleue ne comprenait plus rien. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi ? Il ne s'était pas amusé ? Il n'avait as apprécié cette journée ? C'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été comme d'habitude ? Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Levy tenta de retracer le fil de la journée, recherchant désespérément l'instant où tout a basculé, en vain. Puis, sans même s'en apercevoir, ses pensées divergèrent. Il partait, il la laissait là, et aucun de ses efforts ne le ramènerait. C'était comme pour eux… Une fois qu'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, jamais plus ils ne l'avaient regardé. Plus jamais, malgré le fait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour leur prouver qu'elle méritait leur attention. Levy sentit son cœur se nouer, elle était donc condamnée à cela ? Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur sa pomme d'amour. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, à le regarder partir lui aussi, elle n'avait pas le droit de rester immobile alors que lui s'en allait. Levy se releva subitement, laissa tomber sa sucrerie et couru à tout rompre jusqu'à Gajeel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le laisser partir ? Il ne la connaissait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, en dehors de cette journée c'était le lycée et quelques soirées chez elle avec les autres. Il était donc déjà lassé ? Lorsqu'elle le vit, il était de dos. Marchant lentement vers la sortie de la foire. Levy ne parvint à se retenir et l'attrapa. Ses bras l'entouraient.

Gajeel hoqueta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Il tourna difficilement la tête et découvrit une petite tignasse bleue accrochée à lui. Il sentit alors quelque sursaut, laissant à présager des sanglots. Merde, pourquoi faisait-elle ça hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rendait les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà pour lui ? Il s'apprêtait à la rejeter lorsqu'il sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait se faire un peu plus forte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas abandonné ? Il venait d'être odieux avec elle, pourquoi n'était pas énervée au point de lui en vouloir ?

**« G-Gajeel… » **commença Levy.

A l'entente de son nom, le brun ne su plus vraiment quoi penser et quoi faire. Il devait partir, il devait la laisser, c'était pour son bien à elle… Alors pourquoi y avait-il cette petite voix qui ne cessait de répéter de rester avec elle ? Raaaah bordel qu'est-ce que ça l'agacé ! Lui qui avait horreur de se casser la tête pour des histoires de nana ! Merde !

**« Reste… Encore un peu. A-Après tu pourras t'en aller si tu le souhaites… Mais, le soleil n'est pas encore couché. Et je veux profiter encore un peu de cette journée. S'il te plait. Fait encore semblant de m'apprécier quelques minutes. » **demanda la bleue en lui offrant un sourire, malgré les larmes encore visibles aux coins de ses yeux.

Gajeel tressaillit. Faire semblant ? C'est donc ce qu'elle pensait ? C'était peut-être mieux, ça serait plus facile pour elle. De ce fait, il pouvait bien accepter sa requête non ? Il l'écarta péniblement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**« Tu veux finir par quoi alors ? » **demanda-t-il simplement.

Levy sourit, et retint ses dernières larmes de couler.

**« La grande roue ! Mais d'abord… **»

Levy désigna simplement une petite bâtisse du doigt. Gajeel se retourna et découvrit qu'il était question des toilettes. C'était bien une fille. Il voulu se moquer d'elle, mais se retint de peur d'abuser. Il se contenta de soupirer et s'assit à nouveau sur un banc un peu plus loin. La bleue le regarda, priant pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas, maudissant ça vessie de la lâcher dans un moment pareil. Elle arriva jusques à la bâtisse et entra. Levy constata que les lieux n'étaient franchement pas à l'image du rêve que vendait la foire à l'extérieur. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de croire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle ? Sérieusement ? Il était grand, quand elle était petite, il était fort, alors qu'elle était comparée à une crevette, il faisait peur et inspirait au respect alors qu'elle… Non, c'était pas le moment de penser à cela ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, de crainte qu'il ne parte. Elle se hâta donc. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était dans la cabine, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment, puis suivit un son métallique indéfinissable. Levy ne prêta pas plus d'attention que cela à ce qui pouvait bien se passer, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le voir. La chasse retentit et la bleue sortit en se dirigeant vers les lavabos. Soudainement, elle sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Prise d'un sursaut, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme au regard livide, cerné au possible. Levy ne sut réellement quoi penser du comportement de cette femme.

**« Ex-excusez-moi, vous m'avez fait peur. »** avoua la jeune fille tout sauf rassurée.

**« P-Peur ? » **répéta la femme.

Sa tête venait de vaciller sur la droite de façon si subite que Levy crut un instant qu'elle allait se décrocher du reste de son corps. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante nattée dans son dos, pendouillait tout aussi étrangement. Il y avait chez cette femme quelque chose de perturbant.

**« Je t'ai fait p-peur fillette ? » **poursuivit la femme en s'approchant de Levy.

Par instinct, cette dernière recula. La rousse esquissait un sourire dément, presque diabolique. Et puis, ce petit rire vicieux lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Levy l'observa plus attentivement, elle avait un étrange symbole tatoué sur sa poitrine démesurée. La bleue continua de reculer au fur et à mesure que la femme avançait.

**« Qu-Qui êtes-vous ?! » **l'interrogea Levy.

**« Ton pire cauchemar Levy McGarden » **

La bleue tressaillit. Comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom ? C'était qui encore cette fêlée ? Elle couru jusques à la porte d'entrée des toilettes, mais constata que celle-ci était bloqué par une barre en métal. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle se retourna vers la rousse et se baissa rapidement, évitant de justesse le poing de celle-ci.

**« Tu es si mignonne F-fillette. » **continuait la femme **« Loin du style habituel de Gajeel cependant… »**

**« G-Gajeel ? »** s'étonna Levy.

**« O-Oui. Gajeel Redfox. Il doit pas mal de tunes à mon maître vois-tu et … Cela fait un certain temps maintenant qu'il n'est pas revenu. Il s'est contenté de massacrer les sbires qu'on lui a envoyés… Mais maintenant c'est finit. Et pour le prouver que nous sommes sérieux... Il faut que je te tue F-fillette. » **

Levy écarquilla les yeux. Dans quels genres de magouilles pas nettes traînait réellement Gajeel ? De nouveau, la jeune fille évita un coup et roula à terre. Cette fois-si, la rousse la menaçait d'un couteau. Le bleue tremblait. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle sortir de cette situation ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir ici… Si ? Levy partie se réfugier sous les lavabos. Des larmes avaient d'ailleurs commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Non, pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser faire encore une fois. Elle avait fait une promesse à Gajeel, et comptait bien la respecter. Cependant, pour le moment, c'était la peur qui la paralyser. L'ensemble de son corps ne répondait plus. Son cœur lui disait pourtant de se lever, de faire fasse pour une fois, mais son instinct la poussait à être lâche. Soudain, la rousse la débusqua, la tira sur le sol et se plaça à califourchon sur elle, le bras armé en l'air, prête à frapper.

**« A-Attends ! » **hurla Levy.

La rousse s'arrêta, surprise par le ton employé par la jeune fille.

**« J'ai peut-être un moyen pour rembourser l'argent que vous doit Gajeel. » **commença-t-elle.

**« Tu ferais ça F-fillette ? Tu serais prête à ça pour Gajeel ? » **s'étonna la rousse.

**« Je… Oui ! »** affirma Levy déterminée.

La femme commença alors à rire de façon démesurée, le visage pourtant inexpressif de toute joie.

**« Sais-tu seulement qui il est F-fillette ? » **se moqua la rousse en approchant son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Levy **« C'est un être sans cœur, aussi froid et dure qu'une barre de fer. Il est réputé pour sa cruauté et son inhumanité ! Sais-tu que son surnom n'était autre que **_**« Dragon d'Acier »**_** ? Gajeel ne ressent rien, il a autant de compassion qu'un lion avant de tuer son gibier ! C'est un véritable monstre, prêt à tout pour redorer le blason de son père et reprendre la tête du gang ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi F-fillette ? Parce qu'il veut te sauter ! Te fourrer, comme les autres ! Te violenter de telle sorte que ton petit cul ne pourra plus jamais chier ! Gajeel Redfox est et sera à jamais un monstre ! » **poursuivit-elle dans un rire dément.

**« Tu te trompes. » **répondit simplement Levy.

Son expression avait changé. Elle était beaucoup plus dure que celle qu'elle affichait jusque là. Levy avait ravalé ses larmes et regardait la rousse droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière sentit alors une sorte de malaise s'emparer d'elle. La bleue ferma les yeux un instant. La femme ne comprenait pas, et l'observa intriguée.

**« Gajeel est quelqu'un de bien. J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire auparavant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je lui dois beaucoup ! Alors c'est pas quelques malheureux billets qui vont m'arrêter ! » **s'écria Levy.

La rousse était stupéfaite. Elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle disait ? Cependant, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt intéressante cette F-fillette. Le maître allait sûrement lui en vouloir, mais tant pis, elle ne recevrait que quelques coups de fouets supplémentaires… A cet instant, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Levy qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, la rousse se redressa.

**« Ca sera notre petit secret F-fillette. » **puis elle disparut.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ce baiser… Levy se redressa. Bouuuuuuh ça donnait des sueurs froides ! Elle alla jusques aux lavabos avant d'ouvrir l'un des robinets. En se regardant dans la glace, elle constata qu'elle tremblait encore. Ses larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues… Au moins, elle allait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Oui. Elle allait le sauver. Déterminée, Levy passa de l'eau sur son visage et s'observa une dernière fois. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Vraiment, si elle sortait dans cet état, Gajeel allait se douter de quelque chose… Alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude ? Un petit rictus lui traversa le visage, et se transforma en ce fameux sourire qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à faire paraître vrai. Elle en profita pour se rincer la bouche. Vraiment c'était pas sa vaine… Il avait fallut que son premier baiser ait lieu dans de tel condition et avec une fille qui plus est ! Raaaaaah zut zut zut ! La bleue se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit les portes. L'air frais du début de soirée vint caresser sa peau.

**« Gajeel… » **prononça-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Cependant, il n'était pas question de lui en parler. Il risquerait de ne pas comprendre et de s'énerver. Oui, autant ne rien dire pour le moment. Et puis, ça lui fera probablement une belle surprise lorsqu'elle aura finit de tout rembourser pour lui. Levy marcha jusqu'à Gajeel, toujours assis sur son banc. Il releva le menton vers elle pour lui stipuler qu'il l'avait bien vu. Puis se leva et se dirigea vers la grande roue déjà éclairé. Il tenait toujours le chat en peluche de Levy sous le bras.

La roue allait partir. Gajeel et Levy prirent place à l'intérieur d'une cabine et se firent face. La bleue regardait partout autour d'elle, les yeux toujours traversés de cette étincelle si particulière. Le brun, quand à lui, accoudé sur la vitre, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Si seulement tout pouvait durer ainsi. Soudain, la bonne humeur de Levy se résorba légèrement. Gajeel se redressa sur son siège. La bleue avait joint ses deux mains, et les regardaient avec insistance.

**« M-Merci » **dit-elle simplement.

Gajeel hoqueta. _« Merci »_ ? Il ne dit mot, préférant la laisser continuer.

**« En… En fait, c'est la toute première fois de ma vie que je fais ça. »** se confia-t-elle.

**« Que tu sèches les cours ? Ca m'étonne même pas. » **

**« Non ! … Enfin si, mais je veux dire… C'était la première fois de ma vie que je m'était les pieds dans une fête foraine »**

**« T'y es jamais allé avec tes parents ? Les vieux adorent trainer leurs mômes là-dedans et… » ** il n'en dit davantage, constata l'expression de Levy. Elle souriait, mais ses yeux pleuraient. Il se tut simplement…

**« Pas les miens. Ils n'ont jamais fait cela ni… » **elle marqua une pause **« Je voulais juste te remercier pour cette journée et pour tout le reste… On n'aura qu'à se voir juste pour les cours particulier le matin et ensuite on … » **eut-elle le temps de dire.

Levy écarquilla les yeux, Gajeel venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'avait relevait et l'avait entouré de ses bras. La bleue ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Et puis pourquoi soudainement avait-il changé de comportement ? Il ne savait pas que s'il faisait ça, alors plus jamais elle ne pourrait supporter d'être loin de lui ? Cependant, elle resta ainsi sans mot dire, se contentant d'entourer le grand brun comme elle le put. Tout a coup, la roue s'immobilisa, ce qui provoqua un puissant balancement qui les fit tomber tous deux à la renverse. Gajeel était vraiment grand, et pour ne pas heurter sa tête trop violemment sur la vitre, il plia les jambes et se laissa tomber. Levy était donc de nouveau sur lui, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il continuait de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. La bleue releva les yeux et constata que le brun était à deux doigts de vomir. Elle se redressa, paniquée et commença à s'agiter.

**« V-Vite, Vite ! De l'air ! T'inquiète pas Gajeel je vais faire entrer de l'air ! » **

**« A-ARRETES DE BOUGER IDIOTE ! » **s'égosilla le brun en la forçant à revenir sur son torse.

Levy et Gajeel se regardèrent un instant et tous deux se mirent à rire en même temps. C'était vraiment handicapant en fait son mal ! pensa la bleue. Soudain, ils durent s'arrêter afin d'écouter la voix de l'haut-parleur :

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, suite à un léger problème technique, l'attraction est immobilisé. Nous tâchons d'arranger cela rapidement. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. » **

Une panne ? C'était vraiment pas de chance. Levy se retourna vers Gajeel qui lui lançait un regard bien différent de ceux dont elle avait l'habitude. Puis subitement, comme par attraction, les deux adolescents rapprochèrent leurs visages. Un peu hésitante, Levy se laissa pourtant bercer par cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de continuer. Alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un simple baiser dans un premier temps. La jeune fille était rouge de gêne, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire là ? Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage que Gajeel lui donna un baiser bien plus fougueux que le premier. Cette fois-ci, le corps de Levy frémissait d'envie. Le brun dû s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il la bascula de sorte à passer sur elle et commença à l'embrasser, tout en défaisant le son chemisé d'écolière. Levy savait qu'ils devaient arrêter, ne pas aller plus loin… Cependant, le désire était bien trop grand pour en rester là. Elle répondit donc au baiser de Gajeel tout, en passant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure hérissée. Puis, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme effleurer sa peau, et remonter petit à petit jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il commença à presser légèrement, avec une douceur que Levy ne lui connaissait pas. Gajeel abandonna ses lèvres pour sa nuque, puis sa poitrine, il enleva la partie du soutien-gorge qui le gênait, et saisit le bout de son sein à pleine bouche. La bleue sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir, la parcourir, elle commença même à pousser quelques gémissement qui ne faisait qu'exciter davantage le brun, qui, d'une main, parcouru sa cuisse et arriva jusqu'à ses fesses. Levy tressaillit, la main du brun s'approchait de plus en plus de son intimité et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à la caresser, toutes ses interrogations disparurent. Elle ne pensait qu'à cette petite chaleur dans son bas ventre qui grandissait et la faisait se contracter. Gajeel revint au-dessus d'elle plongeant son regard perçant dans le sien. L'expression qu'il affichait était à la fois rassurante et terrifiante. Puis elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, le brun laissa la langue se perdre de la bouche de la jeune fille, et rencontrer sa langue. Plus le plaisir grandissait, et plus le désire de Levy grandissait. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle allait, mais qu'importe, elle était avec lui. Elle passa alors ses mains sous la chemise du brun et replia une jambe. La main de Gajeel se retira alors, et la bleue entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair du pantalon du brun se défaire. Elle commença alors à paniquer, repensant aux paroles prononcées par la rousse un peu plus tôt. Elle sentit sa culotte descendre sur ses cuisses et quelque chose de chaud se coller contre son intimité. Levy était partagée, mais l'envie l'emportait sur la raison. Alors elle se laissa faire. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une douleur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant pas comme ça ! _« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? »_ Si elle le laissait faire, elle prenait le risque de le perdre à tout jamais. Les paroles de la rousse raisonnée dans son esprit.

**« A-A… » **tenta-t-elle, alors que Gajeel l'embrassait dans le cou. **« Arrêtes… » **

Mais le brun ne l'entendis pas, pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle parle bien plus fort. La douleur commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir, et même si son envie était encore bien présente, la peur avait prit le dessus. La peur de le perdre, lui.

**« Arrêtes… Arrêtes… Gajeel… Je t'en pris… Arrêtes ça ! » **sanglota Levy, en porta son bras à son visage de sorte que le brun ne la voit pas.

Gajeel releva la tête et découvrit le visage à demi couvert de la jeune fille qui pleurait à chaude larmes désormais. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller, et en fit de même avec Levy. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même toujours en pleurs.

**« Arrête ça… » **continuait-elle de dire.

**« Le-Levy. » **commença Gajeel.

**« Je veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Alors il ne faut pas ! Parce que si on le fait, alors tu vas partir ! Tu t'en iras ! » **

Gajeel était étonné par la réaction de Levy. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas réellement comment réagir, et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir encore une fois. Il se releva et s'assit sur son siège le plus loin possible de la bleue.

**« Ga… Gajeel ? » **l'interrogea Levy en se redressant elle aussi.

**« J'voulais pas. M'suis emportait. D'solé. » **dit Gajeel d'un ton froid, et emplis de remords.

La jeune fille s'approcha alors du brun et se colla contre son dos. Elle ne lui en voulait pas à dire vrai…

**« Restons-en là d'accord ? » **

Gajeel l'observa. Elle souriait. Ce putain de sourire ! Même dans ce genre de situation elle n'était pas fout de s'en débarrasser ?! Cependant il ne fit aucune autre réflexion et la laissa se coller à lui.

La roue repartit rapidement, et les deux adolescents prirent la direction de Fairy Hill, sans décrocher un mot. Gajeel avançait les mains dans les poches, tandis que Levy tenait sa peluche sur le dos. Une fois en bas de la résidence. Le brun lâcha un bref « Salut » et elle en fit de même. En arrivant en haut, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'appartement à moitié vide. Laxus était assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé tandis que Lucy mangeait. Elle les salua brièvement, sans prêter attention aux questions que son amie lui posait, et se dirigea directement dans ça chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, serrant son chat en peluche le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Pourquoi cela avait dû se terminer ainsi ? Elle sentait les larmes gagner ses yeux quand son portable vibra. Nonchalante, elle le sortit de son sac et le déverrouilla. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent de stupeur.

_« C'était une bonne journée, et je ne regrette rien_ Gajeel »_

**Voilà! Alors bon on a eut une sorte de "lemon" même si bon...**

**Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant pour Gajeel et Levy ?**

**Et comment Levy va-t-elle réussir à aider Gajeel? **

**Autant de questions et de réponses dans le prochain chapitre!**

***Peace***

**PS: Des idées pour le personnages de la fille aux cheveux flamboyants? Bon c'est pas hyper difficile non plus xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Oui je reviens après un période d'absence assez conséquente ...**

**Héhé...**

**Enfin bref, la suite est là ! Et j'espère réellement que cela va vous plaire :D**

**Sinon, pour parler de la fic de façon plus "Globale" j'imaginais qqch d'assez court en 6 ou 8 chapitres... **

**Mais bon j'ai encore pas mal d'idée qui me pousse à croire que je vais devoir la diviser en deux parties Héhé**

**Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas exactement!**

**Ensuite, mon absence est dû, en grande partie au Lycée: Ouais on bosse en Terminale L... **

**Nan je déconne en fait je passe mon temps à dessiner en ce moment et à sortir :D (genre j'ai une vie sociale )**

**Voilà, voilà .**

**Ha bah non, j'oubliais (presque héhé) le plus important : Vous qui me suivez! **

**Honnêtement, ça me fait super plaisir et je vous remercie du font du coeur pour vos messages encourageants !**

**Comme d'hab, si vous avez des conseils pour que je m'améliore, je suis preneuse :D**

**Voilà voilà cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment fini! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**«Oh, mais c'est toi mon pr-prince! Enfuis-toi et lai-laisse-moi»** implora Levy les joues rosées.

**«Ne -dit –pas- n'impor-teuh -quoi! Moi -et -mon -compagnon -à –qua-tre –pat-tes -allons -te dé-lie-vrer!»** dit Grey sans réellement y mettre du sien.

À cet instant, toutes les têtes de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers une petite blonde, postée aux pieds de Grey. Ils semblaient attendre qu'elle fasse un mouvement. Lucy les observa et se résigna en poussant un long soupir. Puisqu'il le fallait... Elle regarda Levy d'un air déterminé avant de lancer avec conviction un petit «Ouaf». Ce fut trop difficile pour le reste de la classe qui commença à glousser. La blonde leur lança un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle joue un rôle aussi peu valorisant que celui du chien?! Tous ses amis interprétaient des personnages utiles: Levy était la belle princesse, enlevée par le terrible sorcier Natsu, que devait affronter Grey, alias le preux chevalier servant, accompagné par son fidèle ami à quatre pattes... Lucy.  
La classe de première B préparait le spectacle d'Halloween. En effet, puisque aujourd'hui avait lieu le festival de l'école, chaque classe préparait quelque chose afin de récupérer un peu d'argent. Au départ, tous étaient parti sur l'idée d'un café maid, cependant cela avait été prit par trop de classe, alors, ils avaient pensé à une pièce de théâtre...

**«Vous fichez pas de moi!»** s'énerva Lucy envie redressant.

**«Un chien ça parle pas!»** ajouta Grey en lui attrapant le bout du nez.

**«On a du boulot, on reprend»** surgit une voix un peu plus loin.

La blonde remarqua Natsu, habillé de sa longue cape rouge. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il avait un comportement étrange. Il ne venait plus le soir à l'appart avec Wendy. Il souriait peut-être moins aussi et surtout... Il ne lui parlait plus. C'était comme-si ils étaient devenus de parfaits étranger, et lorsqu'elle tentait de lui adresser la parole, il parvenait à s'enfuir, se défilant rapidement. Et la blonde avait toujours droit à ce regard triste qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. À l'inverse, Grey était beaucoup plus libéré qu'il y a un mois. Ils passaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps ensemble, sans pour autant avoir parlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. La blonde disait tout au brun, se confiait à lui, et lorsqu'elle évoquait le comportement de Natsu, ce dernier se crispait et s'enlevait. Décidément, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer deux semaines auparavant? Il avait fallu qu'elle soit absente une après-midi pour que tout bascule aussi facilement? D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ces deux-là qui avaient un comportement étrange ces derniers temps... Oui, Levy aussi agissait bizarrement. Elle travaillait bien plus souvent qu'avant, alors que financièrement, elle n'avait besoin de rien. Il est vrai que la jeune bleue passait la plupart de son temps au bar, elle avait presque autant d'heure qu'une employée à plein temps. Et puis une autre chose lui avait paru suspecte... Elle qui restait souvent avec Gajeel, semblait presque vouloir l'éviter à ce jour. Raaaaaaah mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en si peu de temps pour que tout change à ce point?! Le grand brun aux piercings ne venait qu'aux répétitions et ne semblait pas prêter attention à Levy lors de celle-ci.  
Lucy se retourna vers Grey le regard accusateur.

**«Pourquoi j'ai un rôle aussi humiliant hein?!»** s'emporta-t-elle faussement.

**«Parce que si tu es son chien il fait ce qu'il veut de toi. On partage pas son chien, c'est bien ça Grey?»** rétorqua Natsu sans prendre la peine de lui lancer un regard.

**«Natsu!»** s'énerva Levy **«Ça va pas recommencer!»**

Le rose l'observa, baissa les yeux et se redressant avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. Il jeta un regard à Lucy avant de claquer la porte et de disparaître encore une fois. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait dû le faire quelque chose! Il n'y avait que ça, sinon, pourquoi lui ferait-il ses yeux là ? Ses iris presque verts... Il avait froncé les sourcils et s'était légèrement tendu. Lucy soupira. Si seulement il acceptait de lui parler, alors peut-être qu'elle arriverait à arranger les choses. Et puis c'était quoi encore ce délire qu'ils avaient de se lancer des piques à travers elle hein? Bon sang. Elle sentit une pression s'exercer sur ses épaules, releva les yeux et constata que Grey venait de s'appuyer sur elle dans un signe de compassion.

**« T'inquiète pas de ce naze Lucy. Il a pas dû digérer son p'tit dej »** s'amusa le brun.

« **Tout de même… Je trouve ça étrange… »**

Le jeune homme fut ensuite appelé afin d'évoquer plus en détail la pièce. Lucy en profita donc pour aller voir Levy, et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent jusques aux distributeurs de boissons. La bleue prit une boisson et s'apprêtait à la boire, lorsqu'elle remarqua son amie assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'air mélancolique. Instantanément, la jeune fille s'assit près d'elle, tout en faisant attention de ne pas froisser sa longue robe à bustier bleu nuit, puis elle lui tendit sa canette. Lucy se tourna vers son amie et découvrit son visage angélique qui rayonnait dans un sourire splendide. Décidemment, même si elle était étrange ses derniers temps, Levy n'avait rien perdu de sa gentillesse et de altruisme. La blonde saisit la boisson et lui rendit son sourire. Entre fille il fallait se serrer les coudes ! Elle but, et redonna la canette à Levy. Celle-ci en fit de même, mais manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle reconnue au loin une grande silhouette à la chevelure d'ébène. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bel et bien de Gajeel. La bleue tenta du mieux qu'elle le put de dissimuler sa gêne, sans pour autant y parvenir. Depuis ce fameux jour il y a deux semaines, il n'était plus revenu le matin aux cours… Du moins, elle le supposait, puisqu'elle non plus n'avait pas osé y remettre les pieds. Pour dire vrai, la simple pensée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui la rendait complètement nerveuse. Peut-être bien que si elle avait répondu à son message, qu'ils en avaient parlé, les choses auraient été différentes. La bleue soupira, décidemment, elle ne faisait rien comme il fallait. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent un tiers de seconde, mais s'en était déjà trop. Ses yeux grenats venaient de la transpercer si profondément, qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer, se contracter, cherchant désespérément à émettre un son. Levy se recroquevilla sur elle-même, n'hésitant pas à cacher son visage entre ses genoux.

**« Levy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **s'inquiéta Lucy.

La blonde tenta de suivre la tracée du regard qu'avait eut son amie, et fut surprise de tombe sur un Gajeel qui, étonnamment les observait lui aussi. Ses yeux roulèrent d'un adolescent à l'autre incrédule. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient si distant c'est deux là… Serait-ce parce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux ?! Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Devant ce fait, Levy n'eut d'autre solution que de se placer à genou face à elle les joues pivoines. Elle lança un regard à la fois déterminée et confus à son amie.

**« Y'a rien à dire d'accord ?! » **

**« Je vois, alors si je te dis qu'il vient par ici tu… » **eut le temps de dire la blonde avant que son amie vitesse ne se redresse à toute.

**« Franchement c'est pas drôle Lucy ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Non, non, en fait, je ne veux pas spécialement savoir, tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est fonce ma vieille ! » **s'émerveilla Lucy en tapant Levy à l'épaule.

**« Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est vachement plus compliqué que ça et puis, il… Enfin bref r-rien d'important comparé au bazar qu'il y a entre Grey, Natsu et toi ! »**

Voilà, c'était sorti. Elle l'avait dit. Sans réellement avoir voulu être méchante certes, mais les mots avaient été prononcé. Levy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, avant de la laisser tomber et de baisser les yeux désolée. Lucy quand à elle, était encore secouée. Alors c'était si flagrant que cela ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et se contenta d'attraper les mains de la bleue en lui souriant. C'était des filles, et elle devait se serrer les coudes non ? Si Levy ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de Gajeel, c'était sûrement parque qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à aborder. Cependant, dès lors qu'elle le pourra, alors Lucy serait là pour elle, pour l'écouter et la conseiller. Discrètement, la blonde lança un regard au grand brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui semblait se délecter de la scène qu'il venait de se dérouler. Bouuh, vraiment, il foutait la frousse ce mec ! Franchement, même si Levy pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui, une chose était sûre, elle l'aurait à l'œil ce type.

**« Je suis désolée… » **commença la bleue en sortant de ses pensées Lucy. **« Tu sais, je suis au courant pour le baiser avec Grey… Et Natsu aussi. » **Levy venait de capter toute l'attention de son amie. **« Lorsque tu étais absente, ils se sont vraiment disputés, au point d'en arriver aux mains… Et puis depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Je ne sais pas exactement le fin de l'histoire, mais soit sûre que ces deux là n'en ont pas finit avec toi. »**

Lucy observa la bleue sans mot dire, lui serrant toujours les mains. Tout devenait plus clair à présent ! Cependant, il y avait n point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer… Pourquoi Natsu aurait-il réagit aussi fortement en apprenant la nouvelle ? Et puis, pourquoi elle, ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Tout cela était drôlement étrange. Une chose était sûre néanmoins, si Grey et Natsu étaient distant l'un avec l'autre, c'était à cause d'elle. Alors, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : elle devait trouver le moyen d'arrêter tout cela. Comment ? Aucune idée. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas perdurer plus longtemps ! Surtout qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de défaire ne amitié aussi ancienne que celle de ces deux garçons. Elle se devait de trouver une solution et ce, rapidement. Lucy soupira. Levy avait bien raison, elle avait vraiment foutu un bordel monstre, et maintenant elle devait tout réparer. La question maintenant, c'était plutôt comment faire pour que Natsu lui adresse la parole ?! La blonde lâcha Levy, elle devait retrouver les garçons avant que la représentation n'ait lieu cet après-midi.

* * *

La bleue regarda son amie disparaître dans les couloirs. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se retrouver toute seule surtout qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait réagir Gajeel. Elle se tourna délicatement, jetant un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, et constata qu'il l'observait toujours. Son regard était insoutenable. Levy se retourna rapidement vers la machine à boisson en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Depuis ce fameux jour, tout avait changé… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'était pas venu le lendemain matin la chercher comme il le faisait habituellement, et il ne lui avait pas non plus adressé la parole. Pas un mot, pas un message, ou un mail. Rien. Le silence radio à ce niveau là. Et puis, elle n'avait pas non plus cherchait à aller vers lui. Tout cela était trop compliqué ! Des centaines questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et des images apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Pourquoi l'avait-elle arrêté ? N'en n'avait-elle pas envie elle aussi ? Oui, mais elle l'aurait sûrement perdu… Ne l'avait-elle pas perdu malgré tout ? Levy soupira. Elle se sentait comme dans une impasse. Le moindre de ses choix, de ses actes ne pouvaient aboutir qu'à une seule chose : l'éloignement. Cependant, c'était peut-être la meilleure des solutions… Avec Flare qui venait lui réclamer de l'argent tous les trios jours. Flare, c'était le nom de cette femme étrange qui l'avait agressé dans les toilettes. Depuis, elle la voyait fréquemment. Du moment qu'elle payait tout irait bien. Alors Levy avait décidé de travailler de fois plus, même si elle devait être loin de lui, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle dû l'abandonner. Elle lui devait bien cela. La vision de l'épaule ensanglanté de Gajeel lui revint à l'esprit. Oui, ce jour là il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour elle, alors elle pouvait en faire de même.

**« How la crevette. » **s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Levy releva la tête et son regard roula jusques à la grande silhouette aux cheveux hérissaient. Gajeel… Il était là, posté le plus simplement du monde plongeant ses prunelles grenat dans les siennes. La bleue resta complètement abêtie de surprise, sans décrocher un mot. Le brun de s'apercevoir de son malaise et continua simplement.

**« T'as reçu le papier du vieux ? » **devant la mine incrédule de la jeune fille, il en déduit que non. **« Il veut nous voir dans son bureau maintenant. J'pensais qu'tu savais. »**

**« Ha… N-Non… Eh Et bien allons-y ? » **articula Levy péniblement.

Gajeel hocha la tête pour donner l'affirmation. Les deux marchèrent côte à côte sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Les choses semblaient encore être tendues entre ces deux là. Levy jouait avec ses mains, comme pour se clamer. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le mot du directeur ? Etait-ce encore une manigance du brun pour profiter d'elle ? La bleue préféra ne pas se poser d'avantage de questions. Elle jugea qu'elle se devait de se fier à lui. Même si elle avouait être un peu angoissée. Cependant, Gajeel ne semblait pas avoir mentit, puisqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du bureau de Makarov assez rapidement. Le brun frappa à la porte de lui-même, en constatant que Levy n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que se soit. Un petit « Entrez ! » retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme debout sur son bureau, portant un chapeau de bouffon sur le sommet de son crâne et semblant faire quelques étirements. Les deux adolescents restèrent stoïques. Makarov se retourna vers eux en souriant.

**« Salut les mômes ! »** lança-t-il gaiment.

Ni Levy, ni Gajeel ne prirent la peine de répondre, trop gênés par la situation. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce proviseur ? La bleue ne put retenir un petit sourire, que le brun remarqua du coin de l'œil, et esquissa un petit rictus. Le principal s'assit sur le rebord du meuble, en invitant les deux adolescents à s'assoir sur les chaises misent à leur disposition. Gajeel attendit que Levy fasse un mouvement, avant de l'imiter. Ils s'assirent, le brun croisa les bras et se place de profil, tandis que la jeune fille, serrait fermement ses poings sur sa petite jupe d'écolière. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, attendant que le sourire radieux du vieux Makarov ne se décline en une expression bien moins rassurante. Le directeur les observa l'un après l'autre, d'un œil sévère. Levy était persuadé qu'il savait qu'ils ne respectaient pas la règle qui leur avait été fixé. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure. C'était stupide de perdre sa place dans son école prestigieuse pour de pareilles idioties !

**« Reprenons notre sérieux. » **Levy se crispa. **« Je vous ai convoqué pour la simple raison d'une discussion. Voyez, les notes de M. Redfox n'ont cessé de s'améliorer depuis un mois. »**

La bleue hoqueta, et lança un regard surpris à Gajeel, qui en profita pour se tourner un peu plus dos à elle. Alors comme ça, il avait continué de travailler malgré tout ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne put s'empêche d'esquisser un sourire face au comportement enfantin du brun, qui se mit même à grogner de mécontentement. Il était vraiment étrange et mystérieux comme type, mais qu'importe, le plus important, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes.

**« Enfin bref, pour vous récompenser, et vous pousser l'un comme l'autre à poursuivre dans cette voie. J'ai décidé de prendre en charge les frais pour le voyage scolaire. »**

Les deux tombèrent des nus. Payer les frais du voyage ?! Pour eux deux ?! Ils se lancèrent un regard complice, qui fit rougir Levy. Alors comme ça ils allaient passer une semaine ensemble à la montagne ? Pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Comment pourrait-elle l'éviter si elle devait le voir 24h/24.

**« M-m-mais ?! C-c'est p-peut-être un p-peu trop non ? J-je veux dire… J'ai mon travail à mi-temps et euh… » **bredouilla Levy décontenancée.

**« Tout est pris en compte Levy. Il faut que pense à t'amuser un peu hein ? » **taquina Makarov.

**« Oui mais… » **

Elle lança un regard à Gajeel qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. A quoi pouvez-t-il penser maintenant ? Il était tourné, dos à elle et ne réagissait pas le moins du monde. Levy voulu le secouer, le gifler pour qu'il daigne donner son opinion. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien. Finalement, elle se contenta de se lever, de saluer le directeur et de sortir. Une semaine avec Gajeel. Son cœur n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter, surtout s'il restait aussi distant et froid que ces deux dernières semaines. Le jeune bleue se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution pour lui parler, ou tout du moins, recréer un dialogue avec lui. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte, mais à cet instant, celle-ci s'ouvrit, la laissant tomber sur le torse puissant d'un grand brun. S'en apercevant, Levy se redressa immédiatement, confuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

**« Fais attention la Crevette. » **finit par dire Gajeel, qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer.

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » **s'irrita la bleue en gonflant les joues. Puis, elle se calma, consciente qu'ils n'avaient plus les même relations qu'auparavant. Justement, c'était peut-être l'occasion de renouer les liens. **« Euh… Je suis heureuse que tu es continué à travailler et… » **eut-elle le temps de commencer.

**« Arrêtes ça tu veux. »** coupa Gajeel. **« J'fais pas ça pour que tu sois heureuse, je … »**

A cet instant, un bruit sourd résonna au bout du couloir. Les deux se retournèrent, surpris. Et découvrirent la silhouette corpulente de Droy, toujours accompagné de son fidèle compagnon Jett. Levy ne su réellement ce qui la retenait de leur donner une bonne claque sur le sommet du crâne. Elle les laissa arriver jusqu'à elle et feignait un sourire. Ses deux amis observèrent la bleue de la tête aux pieds, bavant presque d'envie devant sa beauté. Levy arqua un sourcil l'air dépité. Franchement, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais agir correctement ?! Soudain, l'aura imposante de Gajeel apparut derrière la jeune fille. Les bras croisés, le regard agacé et surtout ce visage sombre finit par glacer le sang de Jett et Droy, qui reculèrent de quelques pas. Levy ne comprit pas leur réaction. Elle entendit le brun s'éloigner peu à peu. Non, cette fois-ci pas moyen qu'il lui échappe ! Elle lança un regard réprobateur à ses amis avant de se mettre à suivre Gajeel. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle ne dit mot, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés. Le brun ne semblait s'importuné de sa présence. Cependant, le silence qui avait finit par s'installer considérablement entre eux, était devenu pesant, si bien que Levy décida de trouver un sujet de conversation. Elle commença à jouer frénétiquement avec ses doigts. Décidemment, ça ne voulait pas venir. Les seules questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit risquaient de les éloigner. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était la signification de ce message qu'il lui avait envoyé après qu'ils aient. A cette pensée, Levy se sentie toute chose. Non ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout cela ! Soudain, Gajeel s'arrêta.

**« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »**

**« J-Je… Je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble comme av… » **commença a articuler la bleue.

Gajeel soupira, et se retourna sévèrement sur Levy. Ce regard grenat n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui avait lancé le jour de la fête foraine. Il était bien plus froid.

**« Dis pas n'importe quoi. On n'appartient pas au même monde toi et moi. Le mieux c'est qu'on oublie, point bar. »**

Levy demeura stoïque. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Que voulait-il par _« On n'appartient pas au même monde »_ ? Le brun s'éloigna, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner sur la petite bleue, confuse. Tout n'était que contradiction. Le message, son comportement. Comment devait-elle pour oublier ? Il n'en était rien de plus ? Levy sentit les larmes lui monter aux coins de chaque œil. Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer. S'en était assez d'être la pleurnicharde de service, d'être celle qui avait constamment besoin d'aide. Même s'il l'ignorait, elle l'aidait. D'ailleurs, elle avait une folle envie de lui crier qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied elle aussi pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais d'ennuis, pour qu'il ne ressente plus une seule fois la douleur. Oui, Levy aurait voulu lui hurler tout cela. Mais elle ne le put. Alors, elle se contenta de courir après lui, et de lui attraper le dos. A cet instant, Gajeel s'arrêta net.  
Quelque chose venait de refermer une douce étreinte autour de son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour s'avoir de qui il était question. Il le savait. Cette odeur si particulière, si agréable, cette force ridiculement adorable. Pas doute, Levy venait de s'agripper à lui. A ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une chose se retourner et l'embrasser. Cependant, sa raison le retint. Lui qui, depuis toujours n'avait suivit que son instinct devait avoir mûri. Oui, car avant de penser à lui, et à ses petites envies particulières, il pensait en priorité à elle. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'il devait s'éloigner, la laisser. Et ce, pour son bien. Il savait que d'un moment à l'autre, son passé ressurgirait et qu'il pourrait tout à fait la mettre en danger. De plus, la voir souffrir une fois de plus par sa faute c'était pas envisageable.

**« Alors c'est tout ?! » **commença Levy, la tête enfouit dans le dos de Gajeel, la voix tremblante. **« Je suis perdue Gajeel ! Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne des étrangers ! Je ne veux pas te croiser dans les couloirs et feindre de ne pas te reconnaitre. Il en est hors de question ! » **elle se calma, et reprit sa respiration avoir de continuer plus posément. **« Tu sais, au début je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarquais. Tu me faisais peur, tu m'as même agressé sans raison à notre première rencontre… Mais j'ai vite compris que ça se n'était pas toi ! Le Gajeel que je connais peut être doux, gentil, drôle, attentionné, maladroit… Passionné. Tu espères quoi exactement ?! Tu veux que j'arrête de penser à toi ? Parce que je ne pourrai pas. Et même si tu me trouve aussi petite, faible, inutile, inoffensive, et ridicule qu'une crevette, je serai toujours là pour toi. Alors s'il te plait… Ne m'ignore pas. » **

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop tard. Les larmes étaient parvenues à s'échapper et avaient commençaient à rouler en abondance sur les joues de Levy, qui tenta de resserrer son étreinte, sans réellement y parvenir. Gajeel, lui, se crispa. Putain, dans quelle merde c'était-il encore fourré ? Et bordel pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine ? De plus, c'était vraiment devenu une situation embarrassante, puisque tous les élèves présents dans le couloir les observaient sans gêne. Que devait-il faire ? Son cœur lui disait de l'enlever jusqu'à un coin tranquille, alors que sa raison lui rappelait que si il restait près d'elle, alors Levy vivrait avec cette même épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête que lui. Il tenta de se retourner, mais n'y parvint pas. Malgré sa taille, la petite bleue parvenait à le maintenir à peu près. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle était tellement différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait pu croiser tout au long de sa vie. Levy était douce, gentille, intelligente, aimante, fidèle, mais surtout, elle croyait en lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait réussit à le changer un peu… C'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

**« Gajeel je crois que je suis… » **eut-elle le temps d'articuler, avant que le brun ne se retourne violemment, et ne colle ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des bouches tombèrent. Tous les élèves étaient béats. Alors s'ils s'attendaient à cela ?! Levy McGarden, le rat de bibliothèque dans les griffes acérées du démon qu'était l'impitoyable Gajeel Redfox. Certes, on avait pu remarquer un rapprochement, mais personne ne pensait à quelque chose qui puisse être un temps soit peu sérieux. Gajeel écarta rapidement la petite bleue de lui et tourna des talons avant de disparaitre. Levy, elle, était partagée… Ce baiser était-il le symbole d'un adieu ou celui d'un renouveau ? Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, souriante. Finalement qu'importe, il l'avait embrassé, donc il y avait encore de l'espoir.

* * *

Personne. Elle avait beau avoir couru à tout rompre, Lucy n'était parvenue à mettre la main sur Natsu où Grey. Elle avait pourtant scruté chaque classe, chaque couloir, en vain. Si seulement elle pouvait leur parler et leur expliquer… Soudain, la blonde freina le pas et arqua un sourcil. Oui, elle devait leur parler, mais pour leur dire quoi au juste ? Elle était presque sûre que le brun avait des sentiments pour elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la soudaine jalousie du rose. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Grey ! Lucy rougit, repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Grey ? Non. Non, non et non ! Son comportement l'avait certes troublée, mais elle n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. _« Et Natsu » _résonna une petite voix dans son esprit. La blonde se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire ce sal punk ?! Elle agita frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Natsu était tout à fait le stéréotype du mec agaçant qu'elle avait du mal à supporter par moment il était grossier, sans gêne, complètement imprévisible, extravagant, intéressé et dépourvu de tout tact ! Décidemment, il ne l'attirait pas du tout ! En aucun point.

**« Oye la chieuse. » **s'éleva un voix puissante et étonnement nonchalante.

**« Laxus ? » **commença par s'étonner la blonde. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »**

**« Un peu de respect quand on parle à ses aînés mini crotte. » **dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa cousine. **« C'est le vieux qui m'a convoqué pour le concert de ce soir. »**

**« Le concert ? » **interrogea Lucy en se défaisant de l'étreinte du blond.

**« Hum ? Natsu et Grey ne t'ont pas prévenu ? On fait un concert ce soir pour la clôture du festival du lycée. »**

**« Non… Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. Ni l'un ni l'autre. » **soupira la jeune fille. **« D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu l'un d'eux ? Ils sons en froid à cause de moi et… » **eut-elle le temps de prononcer.

**« C'est de ta faute. » **s'énerva Laxus en haussant le ton **« C'est à cause de toi que c'est deux là… tsss… Ils n'arrivent pas à jouer en rythme, à s'entendre et même à rester concentrer. » **Le blond fronça les sourcils et prit un air plus sévère. **« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour les rabibocher où tu passes la nuit sur la paillasse pigé ? » **

Lucy déglutit en regardant son cousin disparaître. Cependant il avait raison sur un point… La cause de tout se remue ménage, c'était elle, et il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à trouver une solution pour remettre les choses en ordre avant ce soir. La blonde souffla péniblement. Bon sang, pourquoi les ennuies tombaient toujours sur elle ? En plus, cette fois si les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques pour elle… Passée la nuit dehors… Il y a encore quelques jours, elle n'aurait pas prit son tendre cousin, seulement depuis qu'il l'avait privé de repas parce qu'elle n'avait pas jeté les poubelles en sortant le matin même alors qu'elle lui avait promis de le faire, Lucy avait compris que les menaces de Laxus ne sont jamais des paroles en l'air. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et repris sa course. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'un des deux garçons. _« Le toit ! »_ pensa-t-elle le sourire en coin. S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle avait des chances de mettre la main sur Grey Fulbuster, c't=était bien là-bas. Il adorait y passer son temps. Peut-être parce qu'il y fait plus frais, lui qui a toujours tendance à vouloir se déshabiller doit y être plus à son aise. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le brun était bien mystérieux. Elle avait beau rester avec lui aux intercours et à l'heure du repas, il ne parlait pas énormément. Il n'aimait pourtant pas pour autant écouter les autres, souvent vite lassé par les conversations qui l'entour. A dire vrai, Grey était le genre de garçon qui pouvait s'avérer intimidant la première fois, mais qui, après qu'on ait un peu appris à le connaître se révèle gentil, drôle et assez simple à vivre. Son plus grand défaut étant sa soif de supériorité envers Natsu. Bien que pour cela, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en tous points semblables. Elle arrive enfin devant les porte menant au toit, les ouvrent, le vent souffle une légère brise qui s'engouffre dans sa chevelure. Son regard roule de gauche à droite, espérant trouver cette silhouette, pour qui elle n'a cessé de courir. Cependant, rien. Pas l'ombre d'une vie. Avec regrets, Lucy s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque qu'elle aperçut une jambe suspendue juste devant elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de relever la tête. Il était là, allongé les bras croisés en guise de coussin pour sa tête, sa jambe droite à demi repliée. La blonde laissa la porte se refermer malgré elle.

**« Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?! » **se releva Grey en sentant la porte sur sa jambe. Il remarqua Lucy, et se rallongea simplement.

**« Grey ! »** fit-elle en le tirant par la jambe.

Celui-ci manqua de tomber, mais parvint à éviter la chute. Il s'assit sur le rebord du petit muret et observa la blonde du coin de l'œil.

**« Il faut qu'on parle ! Vraiment. » **insista Lucy d'un ton catégorique, en serrant les poings.

Grey eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il savait, par expérience que lorsqu'une fille prononçait ces quelques mots, c'était qu'il ya avait une catastrophe en perspective. Par le passé, il avait d'ailleurs eut les joues piquantes après une discussion ayant commencé par « Il faut qu'on parle ». Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Il sauta à pieds joints près de Lucy et l'indiqua d'un geste vif du menton pour lui faire entendre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. La blonde soupira, et son regard prit la fuite. Comment expliquer sans devenir blessante ? Pour qu'il ne comprenne pas de travers ? Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se faire comprendre à l'oral, c'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à se tourner vers l'écriture depuis toute petite. Elle se tortilla un peu sur elle-même, tout e, se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Allé Lucy, pense à Laxus, et le reste du groupe compte sur toi ! Soudain, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux du brun, déterminés.

**« Avant de dire quoi que se soit Lucy… » **la devança Grey. **« Par rapport au baiser je … »**

**« Ne t'en fait pas. J je veux dire ça c' est passé, donc bon o-on ne revient pas en arrière et puis v-voilà. Non, j'je suis venue pour te… » **bredouilla la blonde en repensant à ce baiser.

**« Attends Lucy. Laisse-moi fin.. » **eut-il le temps de dire.

**« Vous devez vraiment vous réconcilier, sinon je vais dormir dehors et euh je suis frileuse tu comp… »**

Cette fois-ci, Grey, agacée par le comportement de Lucy lui attrapa fermement les deux bras. Il lui lança un regard si intense que les joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent instantanément. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes seulement. Un temps suffisant à la jeune fille pour songer à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, il l'avait déjà embrassé par surprise une fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer !

**« Je t'aime »** lâcha-t-il tout simplement.

Lucy demeura béate. Le visage semblable à une pivoine, les yeux exorbités. Elle voulut répondre mais aucun mot ne parvenait. Que dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre qu'elle aussi, parce que c'était faux, elle l'appréciait certes mais davantage comme un ami ! Pas comme … Non vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, malgré elle, Lucy avait envisagé cette hypothèse, bien qu'elle fût la dernière d'une longue liste. Soudain, la parole lui revint. Et elle ne parvint à articuler :

**« Natsu. » **

A ces mots, le brun hoqueta. Ses bras pourtant si fermes devinrent soudainement lassent, et un petit sourire en coin, mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Il plaça une main sur son visage et commença un rire dément. Toujours stoïque, Lucy l'observait sans comprendre. Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait qui mérite un tel fou rire ? Lorsque les images de la discussion lui apparurent, elle commença à s'avancer vers Grey, une main en avant.

**« Grey attends, laisse-moi au moins … » **commença la blonde honteusement.

**« C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Stupide. »**

**« J-je voulais dire que pour moi la priorité c'est que toi et … Natsu vous vous réconciliez en vu du concert de ce soir ! Rien de plus ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce punk farfelu ! » **s'emporta Lucy en serrant les poings et en haussant le ton.

Grey l'observa sans dire mot, puis eut de nouveau un petit rire sinistre. La jeune fille frissonna, il est vrai qu'à cet instant le brun était assez inquiétant. Néanmoins, elle garda son calme et le défia du regard pour lui assurer la véridicité de ses dires.

**« Idiote. Je voulais juste confirmer ce à quoi je pensais depuis un certain temps. Et on dirait que j'avais raison. Enfin bref, tu veux qu'on se réconcilie ? Et pourquoi donc ? »**

**« Euh… » **commença la blonde, confuse **« Je… Oui ! C'est stupide de vous battre pour des broutilles, vous êtes amis depuis l'enfance et vous foutez tout en l'air pour des conneries ! Alors ça m'énerve et y'a pas que moi ! Et puis, je voulais te dire que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, alors te fais pas priez et faites la paix ! Et euh, Rapidement ! Sinon je continuerai de vous engueuler ! » **

**« Ok. » **fit simplement le brun les mains dans les poches, avant de se diriger vers les portes, laissant Lucy confuse, cependant, avant qu'il ne se retrouve entièrement dans le couloir, il ajouta sombrement : **« Ah et j'ai jamais dit que tu étais amoureuse de Natsu »**

La blonde l'observa s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quelle idiote vraiment. Il y avait mille et une façons de décliner les sentiments d'une personne, et elle, elle l'avait fait en évoquant Natsu. Maintenant, Grey risquait de prendre ce stupide punk pour un rival ! Elle frappa sa main sur son front en grognant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester dans ce genre de moment, sérieusement. Cependant, le brun avait répondu à ses attentes. Il avait dit qu'il arrêterait ces querelles ridicules…. Lucy soupira. Même s'il arrivait parfois que Natsu soit doux et gentil avec elle, qu'il la surprenne et la fasse sourire en toutes circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. Non décidemment elle ne le pouvait pas. Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un petit ami ! Il y avait beaucoup plus important à penser, comme le fait de réunir assez d'argent pour le voyage scolaire. Oui, la blonde était persuadée que cela lui ferait du bien, elle souhaitait s'éloigner de la ville et respirer un nouvel air. Pour cela, rien de mieux que la montagne ! Elle serra les poings et déserta, à son tour, le toit.

* * *

Des chuchotements s'échappaient à chaque pas effectués par une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Des visages interloqués, parfois accompagnaient d'interjections en tous genres zyeutaient la jeune McGarden. Depuis son entrée à l'école, Levy avait toujours été connu comme l'élève intello, un peu coincé et invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle avait su éviter les rumeurs, les disputes, les coups bas et autres vacheries berçant les années lycée. Cependant, depuis qu'elle passait du temps avec le caïd de lycée, sa réputation n'avait fait qu'accroitre, et se détériorer. Certains disaient qu'elle était devenue la dirigeante d'un réseau mafieux qu'elle avait créée à l'aide de Gajeel. D'autres défendaient l'hypothèse qu'elle était l'otage du brun aux multiples piercings, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à la torturer pour obtenir ses faveurs. Néanmoins, insouciante de ce genre de ragots, la jeune Levy souriait à s'en abimer les zygomatiques. Elle se trouvait à des années lumières de ses camarades, et de ce lycée. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait présentement, c'était ce baiser volé de Gajeel. Lui qui n'avait fait que l'ignorait, aurait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Du désire ? Cette pensée lui teinta les joues de rose. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son estomac semblait s'être improvisé une petite faite en son sein. Vraiment, Levy était de bonne humeur. Son sourire s'étira davantage lorsque son regard fut attiré par un stand à sa droite. Elle se pencha avec empressement et observa le tissu rouge grena. La bleue le saisit fermement et l'acheta aussitôt. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas réellement d'agir sans réfléchir. Cependant, son cœur était en joie, et sa raison s'en était allée faire un tour. Elle continuait d'avancer, lorsqu'elle passa devant les portes entrouvertes du réfectoire. Par simple habitude, Levy jeta un bref regard à l'intérieur et se stoppa. Une tignasse rose était avachie sur la table, les bras lestement lâchés le long de sa taille. La bleue n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Natsu. Il était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait à avoir hérité d'une couleur aussi particulière, et pour dire vrai, elle lui allait plutôt bien. Levy changea de direction et vint se poster près de son ami. Sa joue était écrasée contre la table, et ses yeux semblaient vides. La jeune fille, inquiète, s'assise en face de lui et ne dit mot. Elle qui s'amusait souvent avec les mots, était incapable de trouver les bons pour parler à Natsu, qui, depuis quelque temps avait un comportement assez imprévisible. Alors, elle se contenta de tripoter le tissu rouge qu'elle venait d'acheter, attendant simplement qu'il fasse le premier pas. Cependant, elle oubliait à qui elle faisait face. Le rose ne dit pas un mot. Il resta dans son état de léthargie jusqu'à se que Levy lance un long soupir involontaire, trahissant sa présence. Le jeune homme releva alors promptement la tête et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

**« Le-Levy ?! »** s'égosilla-t-il en dévisageant la bleue. **« Ca va pas de faire des frayeurs comme ça ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » **

**« Je suis là depuis au moins cinq minutes … Ah et je t'ai vu alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Et que les répétitions ne vont sûrement pas tarder à reprendre ».**

L'expression du rose se fit plus douce, ses traits se détendirent presque trop, du moins assez pour lire la tristesse sur son visage. Il laissa son regard se perdre au-delà de la table qu'il semblait fixer.

**« Natsu ? Est-ce que tout va bien… » **elle marqua une petite pause, hésitante **« Tu passes plus à l'apparte, y'a quelque chose avec Lucy ? » **

Il sortit de ses songes et plongea ses yeux olive dans ceux de Levy. Elle aussi avait remarqué qu'il n'agissait pas normalement ? Bon sang, était-ce si flagrant ?! Son visage se ferma un peu cette foi-ci. Il serra les poings et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

**« Nats…. »**

**« J'en sais rien. » **lâcha-t-il simplement, avant de prendre la mine boudeuse d'un enfant de six ans. **« On s'amusait bien tous les deux. Même si elle peut être chiante et tout, j'aimais bien passer du temps avec elle. Mais… » **il s'arrêta de nouveau, prenant une expression plus sérieuse **« Je… Je sais pas pourquoi l'image de Grey et Lucy s'embrassant veut pas sortir de mon esprit. Grey est mon… Enfin tu sais ! On se bagarre depuis qu'on est gosse, on peut pas se blairer et pourtant cette fois je lui en veux vraiment. J'aurai aimé être au courant s'too ! » **se défendi-il.

**« Et tu crois que ça vaut la peine de faire la tête dans ton coin ? Grey et toi êtes amis depuis toujours. Vous devriez vous réconcilier rapidement, je pense. En amitié tout n'est jamais tout rose. Après pour Lucy, rien ne vous empêche d'être rivaux. La rivalité amoureuse c'est assez romantique non ? » **s'amusa Levy dans un clin d'œil complice.

**« A-A-A-Amoureuse ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » **s'emporta Natsu en se redressant **« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent j'en ai rien à faire moi d'abord ! J'voulais juste être au courant plutôt qu'ils fassent dans leur coin ! On est censé être amie non ?! Voilà alors c'est tout ! »**

Levy éclata de rire en constatant les joues rougies du rose. Décidemment, Natsu était un drôle de personnage ! Il venait de gonfler les joues, boudant presque devant son amie pliée en deux devant lui. La bleue se débarrassa d'une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil droit, à cause du rire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, derrière le rose, passant devant les portes du réfectoire, Levy n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la longue chevelure hérissée de Gajeel Redfox. D'un bon elle se leva de sa chaise et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, laissant Natsu penaud, observant son amie courir. Si lui avait un comportement étrange, elle, elle était carrément suspecte ! Néanmoins, il la laissa partir le sourire aux lèvres. Au final elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas âtre aussi froid avec ses amis, et surtout pas avec Grey. Dorénavant, il ferait de son mieux pour qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches qu'auparavant. Levy de son côté venait d'atteindre la porte. Elle chercha Gajeel du regard et s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, elle aperçue deux autres garçons s'approcher de lui. L'un était blond platine et avait une cicatrice sur le visage, alors que l'autre, tout à fait à l'opposé avait les cheveux noir de jais. Levy s'arrêta et observa les trois garçons.

**« Bah alors Gajeel ? On se fait une copine ? » **sembla se moquer le blond. **« J'pensais que tu avais meilleure goût vraiment. On dirait une petite prude démunie de nimbars ! » **il commença à rire. **« Tss franchement, il est où le fils du célèbre Métalicana ? Du devrait passer plus de temps à casser la gueule aux mecs et à leur piquer leurs nanas plutôt que de fricotter avec cette môme ! » **

**« La ferme Sting. » **lâcha le brun dans un self-control qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas.

**« Mais ma parole, c'est que tu tiens à cette gamine ! » **ledit Sting prit alors une expression bien plus grave. **« Les membres du gang sont à cran, et le chef en a marre que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête. Si tu reviens pas rapidement pour faire ton taf, tu risques de nous le payer cher… **il lui susurra à l'oreille la phrase suivante : **« Je me demande si ta petite copine supporterait de se faire passer dessus par tous les mecs de la bande, si tu voit ce que je veut dire… » **

**« Gihi, tu peux retourner dans les jupes de ton père blondinet. J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. J'voulais la sauter, j'ai perdu cette occasion tant pis. Après si tu veux partager le butin, ça me dérange pas. » **

**« Voilà comment parle notre « **_**Dragon d'Acier » **_**sans cœur, ni état d'âme ! J'ai hâte de te revoir à la planque. » **dit-il en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Gajeel en signe d'amitié.

Derrière, ayant assistée à la scène dans son intégralité. Levy ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait même cessé de respirer et fit un bruit sourd en voulant reprendre de force sa respiration. Les trois garçons lui prêtèrent alors attention. Et les yeux grena du brun rencontrèrent les siens, emplis de larmes. Il était grave, dur et froid, comme de l'acier. Alors elle avait rêvé ? Gajeel Redfox était vraiment ce monstre que tous semblaient craindre ? Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il avait était si doux, si gentil, si… S'en était trop pour la petite bleue, qui prit ses jambes à son cou.  
De son côté, le brun l'observait partir. Même si cela avait était violent, au moins maintenant il était sûre que Levy ne l'approcherait plus jamais. Elle était donc en sécurité. Il lança un regard noir aux deux garçons et disparut dans le couloir, le visage assombri.  
Levy courrait à tout rompre dans le couloir et ses larmes volaient derrière elle, semant un peu partout une partie de sa peine et de sa déception. Elle passa à nouveau devant le réfectoire, et bouscula malencontreusement quelqu'un, ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour ramasser le tissue rouge qui venait de tomber dans la collision.

Le jeune homme regarda la bleue partir, confus. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua ce petit bout de tissue à terre, avec, il y avait accroché ce qui semblait être un petit papier. Le garçon aux cheveux roses mit le présent dans sa poche et partit en direction de la salle de répétition, une idée bien ancrée dans sa tête pourtant réputé pour être entièrement vide.

* * *

**La suite bientôt ! (enfin j'espère..)**

**Non, plus sérieusement j'essaie d'être régulière!**

**Au moins un par moins ou deux si je peux ! **

**Encore un ENORME MERCI !**

**Ah et hésitez pas à lâcher un com's!**

**Ca prend 3secondes et ça fait plaisir :D**

**Bisouuus à tous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi !  
Je profite des vacances pour écrire :D  
**

**Enfin bref, voilà la suite :)  
Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient ça fait plaisir héhé**

**Ha oui la musique utilisée dans ce Chapitre se nomme "Rock City boy"  
Il s'agit d'un oppening de l'anime de Fairy Tail et la traduction et de Jamil!**

**Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :D **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Fairy High School, et l'ensemble des élèves commençaient à succomber à l'impatience. La plupart des jeunes filles avaient investi les toilettes, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au miroir, afin de parfaire leur maquillage ou leur coiffure. Les plus courageuses, quant à elles, étaient rentrées chez elle pour se changer et avoir le loisir de prendre une douche. La cause de toute cette effervescence ? Le concert organisé par le groupe de Laxus le soir même. Même si ce dernier n'était plus au lycée, depuis quelques années maintenant, il n'en restait pas moins une figure emblématique qui faisait craquer toutes les jeunes filles en fleur. Son côté un peu rustre le rendait unique, et sa cicatrice à l'œil lui donnait un air de bad boy franchement apprécié par la gente féminine. Oui, Laxus avait toujours attiré les groupies. On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire de même pour les trois autres garçons du groupe. Grey Fulbuster était sûrement le deuxième préféré de ses demoiselles, mais personnes n'osait l'approcher à cause de la menace que représentait Juvia, qui s'était auto-proclamé « propriétaire de Grey-sama ». De plus sa manie à se déshabiller tout le temps en dégouter plus d'une. En ce qui concerne Natsu, il était vu comme le « Gamin » du groupe. Celui qui ne comprennait pas souvent le sujet des conversations, qui riait bêtement et surtout qui ne possédait aucune gêne. Toutes les filles qui avaient eu le malheur de le trouver mignon et de l'approcher, l'avaient regretté dès l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche. Les filles n'aiment pas réellement les garçons trop expressif et hyperactif. Le seul point positif qu'elles trouvaient à Natsu, était sa gentillesse. Enfin… Pour ce qui l'en était de Gajeel Redfoox, un mot suffisait à le décrire : effrayant ! Personnes ne savaient réellement ce qu'il pensait, et des rumeurs circulaient souvent sur son compte, on racontait notamment qu'il ferait partit d'une sorte de gang, et que la nuit il taperait sur tout ce qui bouge sans retenu pour agrandir son territoire. Oui, ce grand brun était bien plus qu'intimidant, il était imprévisible et peut-être même dangereux. Beaucoup avaient d'ailleurs hésité à venir à cause de cela. De plus la surprise fut grande lorsqu'elles avaient découvert que ce caïd traînait avec leur Laxus adoré. Les garçons de l'école, eux, n'avaient qu'une seule fille sur qui baver durant le concert, mais qu'elle fille, puisqu'il s'agissait de Mirajane Strauss ! Depuis le collège, elle était connue pour avoir posée dans plusieurs magazines de mode à succès. Sa longue chevelure blanche lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange, tandis que ses grands yeux bleus hypnotisaient quiconque croisait son regard. Pour faire simple, toute l'école avait hâte d'assister au concert et de faire la fête pour la clôture du festival du lycée. Comme on dit après l'effort, le réconfort.  
Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, mais aucune tête ne se retourna, bien trop occuper à retoucher leurs cheveux ou leurs tenues. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dû se battre pour atteindre le miroir, mais après avoir joué des pieds et des mains, Juvia Loxar était parvenu à trouver une petite place entre le mur et la poitrine de Cana. Etonnement, Juvia ne disait mot malgré la situation, affichant un sourire béat et une mine réjouit. Dans son esprit un seul visage régnait en maître, celui de son Grey-sama. Elle avait passé toute la journée à imaginer cette soirée… Il n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle dans sa toute nouvelle tenue choisie spécialement pour lui. Oui Tout devrait se passer comme prévu ! A la fin, il sauterait dans la fausse, s'approcherait d'elle, la prendrait dans ses bras en l'embrasserait fougueusement et et et … Juvia sembla littéralement fondre en songeant à la suite des évènements. Soudain, une voix la sortie de ses doux rêves et la ramena dans le monde réel.

**« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour ce soir. Laxus veut faire l'after à l'appart, mais si c'est encore tendu… Il va probablement me condamner à rester sur le paillasson ! Ouiiin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traite comme un vulgaire chien hein ?! » **

**« Calme-toi Lu-chan. » **fit une petite voix qui était inconnue à Juvia. **« Natsu-Nii et Grey ne vont pas se battre indéfiniment tu sais. Et puis je suis sûre qu'ils continueront à t'apprécier, hum ? » **

Juvia décala violemment Cana qui eut un mouvement de recul important. Lucy ?! Sa mâchoire se serra. Depuis que cette petite blonde était arrivée au Lycée, son Grey-sama avait un comportement étrange. Il semblait presque s'intéresser à elle. Elle était même sûre d'avoir vu le jeune homme observer longuement la blonde en souriant. Une aura maléfique se dégagea du corps de la jeune fille aux cheveux océan. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, Grey-sama était à elle et pas de place pour les blondinettes dans son genre ! Elle voulut se déplacer, mais une main vint se poser sévèrement sur le sommet de son crâne. Cette poigne si ferme, Juvia avait peur de la reconnaitre. Elle redressa doucement la tête et découvrit le visage dur d'une Erza sérieusement agacée. Juvia déglutie et regagna machinalement sa place.  
De son côté, Lucy sourit gentiment à la petite Wendy. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et l'ayant croisée, errant dans les couloirs, probablement à la recherche de son grand frère, elle avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Bien évidemment, elle ne lui avait pas fait mention de l'épisode du toit avec Grey, non, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt vraiment. En revanche, elle lui avait parlé de sa crainte que le concert ne se déroule mal et de la menace que représentait son cher cousin.

**« Lu-chan ? » **l'interpela la petite fille. Lucy leva le menton. **« A quelle heure dois-tu rejoindre Levy-chan pour l'ouverture des portes ? » **

La blonde hoqueta. Elle jeta un regard sur sa montre. Et merde ! La voilà à la bourg ! Elle voulut se diriger vers la sortie, mais toutes les filles, ayant entendu sa conversation, la devança. Si bien que Lucy se retrouva à terre, piétinée par toutes ces groupies sans qu'elle n'eut même le temps de s'en apercevoir. Seul demeuré avec elle Wendy, Cana et Erza, qui l'aida d'ailleurs à se relever.

**« Franchement, Qu'est-ce que je fais pas pour cet idiot balafré ! » **s'énerva la blonde en levant son poing vers le ciel.

* * *

Dans la loge prévue, les membres du groupe se concentraient. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde. Gajeel était dans son coin et jouait avec sa basse, sans réelle conviction. Laxus quant à lui avait son casque vissait sur les oreilles et taper frénétiquement ses baguettes sur la table, inébranlable. Grey était immobile, le visage sombre. Lorsque Mira entra le sourire qu'elle avait jusqu'alors disparut. Elle ferma calmement la porte derrière elle. Un peu déçue. Elle s'était habillée, avait fait encore plus d'efforts que d'habitude mais pas un ne réagit. La blanche se sentie vexée. Même si le stresse la gagnait peu à peu elle aussi, ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire la gueule ? Elle alla s'assoir à quelques chaises du blond. Elle l'observa, Laxus semblait concentré, et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt sexy de ce genre de moment. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et lança un regard dans sa direction. Le blond la dévisagea de haut en bas sans gêne lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Et finit par dire :

**« T'avais pas plus provoquant ? » **

**« Qu-Quoi ?! Je te signale que c'est ce j'ai trouvé de plus… » **s'emporta Mira, laissant aux oubliettes la jeune fille prude qu'elle prenait plaisir d'être avec les autres élèves du lycée.

**« J'déconne Mira. C'est très bien » **dit-il dans un petit sourire.

La blanche ne dit rien de plus. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings. A une époque, elle en aurait profité pour lui foutre en pleine tête, mais elle refoula cette partie d'elle-même. Oui, aujourd'hui elle devait être au quotidien la gentille petite Mirajane et laisser de côté une partie d'elle-même, malgré elle. Laxus s'aperçut de la mélancolie présente dans les yeux de sa chanteuse. Cependant, il ne dit rien… Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de réconforter les gens ou de trouver les bons mots. Non, tout ce genre de trucs, il préférait les laisser à sa chère cousine. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait plutôt intérêt à avoir réussit à réconcilier ses deux idiots de Natsu et Grey. Franchement, un groupe avec des tensions, sa n'en était pas réellement un. Et puis, pour le blond, l'importance de ce concert s'élevait au-delà d'une simple clôture d'un festival de lycéen… Pour lui, il s'agissait de prouver à son grand-père qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose correctement, sans l'aide de personne. Bien qu'il fût conscient que la réussite dans la musique était peu probable, il considérait cela comme un premier pas vers le respect et la reconnaissance du vieux. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était capable de s'assumer seul.  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit franchement sur une tignasse rose, comme d'habitude, débordant d'énergie. Complètements en décalage avec l'ambiance dans laquelle étaient ses amis. Cependant, contrairement à Mira, il ne perdit rien de sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il entra et salua tout le monde d'un geste vif de la main. Les paroles de Levy l'avaient réconforté, et maintenant plus rien ne l'empêcher d'être content lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Grey. Le brun releva la tête et arqua un sourcil. Natsu souriait comme un gamin à qui on aurait donné les clefs d'un magasin de jouets pour toute une journée. Décidemment, ce sourire l'agaçait autant qu'il le réconfortait. Le rose arrêta son regard sur le brun et son sourire se transforma en une petite moue boudeuse, puis il tendit sa main droite vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore tête brulé ? » **le nargua gentiment Grey.

Le visage du rose se fit un peu plus boudeur, presque gêné, il rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et détourna les yeux sur la droite. Il continua d'avancer sa main jusqu'au torse de son ami, mais ne dit mot. Grey compris alors. Natsu et lui n'avait jamais été très doué pour les excuses, alors il y avait ce code qu'ils avaient fini par mettre en place entre eux. Sans dire un mot, sans même un regard, ils se serraient la main et la trêve était signé. Le brun sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient disputés de cette façon. Il lui serra alors la main et détourna les yeux. Les deux jeunes garçons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Puis soudainement, ils se lâchèrent et se gratifièrent chacun d'un crochet du droit impressionnant. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux garçons, Gajeel cessa de jouer, relevant légèrement le menton, intrigué, et Laxus arrêta de taper la table une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre simplement, habitué à ce genre de comportement enfantin et ridicule. Néanmoins, le blond sourit. Finalement la chieuse avait réussi sa mission.

**« Bon sang enfoiré ! T'y est pas allé de main morte ! » **se plaignit Grey en souriant.

**« Tu peux parler connard ! Héhé ! »**

**« Vous êtes franchement frappé tous les deux… » c**onstata en soupirant Gajeel.

**« Ha Gajeel ! » **l'expression de Natsu changea instantanément. **« J'dois te dire deux mots en privé. Sortons »**

Le brun aux piercings se redressa, intrigué. Il suivit le rose des yeux, et constatant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il le suivit simplement. Gajeel ne se posait pas plus que question que cela. Il se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et d'avancer d'un air nonchalant. Il avait encore à l'esprit l'expression de détresse de la crevette. Cependant, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Si elle le détestait elle serait en sécurité et elle n'aurait pas à connaître son monde à lui, amplis de violence et de tristesse. Oui Gajeel ne se posait pas réellement de question sur les raisons qui poussaient Natsu à lui parler en priver. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'à peine la porte refermée, le poing du rose viendrait s'écraser directement entre ses côtes. Gajeel hoqueta de surprise et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul franc. Merde, il avait de la force ce con ! Il porta ses mains à son ventre et lança un regard noir à Natsu, cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il constata que le rose n'avait rien perdu de sa hargne. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Natsu dans cet état. Il était posté droit devant lui, le regard confiant et le visage grave. Le brun serra les dents et voulu commencer à l'insulter mais celui-ci le devança.

**« Apprends que si tu fais chialer une fille, sa douleur se retournera forcément contre toi. » **il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et jeta un petit paquet aux pieds du brun **« T'as de la chance. J'suis de bonne humeur. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de la faire pleurer pigé ? » **

Gajeel resta stupéfait. Décidemment ce petit enfoiré de punk avait du cran ! Heureusement qu'il pensait l'avoir mérité, sinon, il lui aurait arraché les yeux. Mais bon Natsu n'avait pas tort, il l'avait fait pleurer… Lorsque le rose disparut, le brun se baissa afin de ramasser le petit paquet emballé de façon assez vulgaire. A croire que le rose l'avait fait lui-même. Un cadeau de la part de Natsu ?! Non impossible, surtout pas de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être alors ? Il se redressa et l'ouvrit furieusement. Un petit bout de papier tomba alors, une nouvelle fois, il se pencha et l'attrapa. A cet instant, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il resta accroupi, et relu une dizaine de fois les quelques mots écrits sur le petit bout de papier, ne parvenant cependant pas à y croire.  
_ « Je ne regrette rien moi aussi. »  
_Quelques mots, simples et pourtant tellement significatifs ! Elle n'avait donc pas oublié ce message qu'il lui avait envoyé après cette journée là… Une étrange sensation l'envahit alors, à la fois composée de joie, de tristesse, de mélancolie mais surtout de honte. Il continua de déballer le paquet et découvrit un tissu rouge grena, la couleur exacte de ses prunelles. Décidemment cette fille était irrécupérable. Cependant, il ne put s'empêche d'afficher un petit sourire. Il était partagé entre son cœur et sa raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement ? Prendre le risque d'être avec elle et de la voir sombrer et disparaître petit à petit comme lui quelques années auparavant ? Ou alors l'ignorer et alors la faire souffrir tout en la protégeant dans l'ombre ? Le visage de la jeune bleue toute souriante lui apparut, puis une image des ses yeux brouillés par les larmes… « _Gajeel, je crois que je suis… » _Il sursauta. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé à cet instant ? C'était pas bon du tout ! Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, et surtout pas avec elle ! Et puis, franchement c'était pas le moment de tergiverser ! Il serra le petit bout de tissu dans sa main droite et rangea le mot dans sa poche, avant de rentrer de nouveau dans les loges.

* * *

**« Ne bousculez-pas s'il vous plait ! Il y aura de la place pour tout le monde ne vous en fait pas ! » **cria Levy **« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que fiche Lucy ! » **dit-elle pour elle-même.

La pauvre jeune fille faisait barrière à l'aide de son corps pour retenir le flux de groupies qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : voir leur Laxus-sama. Franchement, comment est-ce qu'elle c'était retrouvé dans cette galère encore ? Ah oui, Lucy l'avait supplié de lui donner un coup de main, et elle avait accepté dans le seul but d'être proche de Gajeel lors du concert. En effet, celles qui avaient été nommé, ou dans son cas sollicité, devaient se trouver entre les barrières et la scène afin d'éviter tous débordement. La liste avec était faite par le directeur lui-même et était composé de Fried Justin, Bixrow, Erza Scarlet, Ever Green, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia et enfin elle, Levy McGarden.

**« Laissez-passer ! Juvia veut la meilleure place pour pouvoir admirer son Grey-sama ! » **hurla une voix dans la foule.

Levy n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Depuis toujours Juvia avait l'étrange habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième. La bleue faisait de son mieux pour retenir les filles qui commençaient à perdre patience. Elle faisait de son mieux, pour empêcher les bousculades, tout en prenant soin de se boucher les oreilles. Punaise, comment est-ce que ces cruches pouvaient autant être à fond sur Laxus ?! Surtout que si elles l'avaient au quotidien chez elles, tout de suite, l'image qu'elles s'en font volerait en éclat. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain brun aux multiples piercings. Les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec les deux autres garçons, l'avaient profondément blessées. Flare avait-elle finalement raison ? Gajeel serait donc le monstre qu'elle lui avait décrit ? Elle qui avait presque… Sa vue se brouilla. Elle était complètement confuse. Néanmoins, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Non, elle préférait prendre le risque de se tromper sur son compte plutôt que de nouveau être triste. Des garçons y'en avait des centaines de milliers sur Terre ! Elle finirait bien par trouver celui qu'il lui fallait non ? En attendant, rien de mieux que de se plonger dans ses romans, afin d'imaginer l'histoire de cet homme qui viendrait un jour. Peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient au détour de la bibliothèque… Elle lui foncerait dedans et tomberait lourdement sur les fesses… « _Tu peux pas faire attention La Crevette ? » _Levy sursauta. Non. Elle devait cesser de penser à cet idiot ! Soudain, la jeune fille se fit violemment projeter contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à toutes ses groupies en manque. Elles fondirent en groupe sur la porte, manquant de la défoncer. Un sentiment nouveau naissant au plus profond de Levy. Elle habituellement si calme, détenant un self-control incroyable en toutes circonstances, se releva vivement, le visage sombre. C'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment pour l'énerver. Elle qui se laissait toujours faire, qui préférait dissimuler ses peurs, ses craintes, sa rage poussa un hurlement si prononcé que l'ensemble de l'assemblée se retourna et déglutie. Levy avança, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Comme par instinct, les filles formées peu à peu un passage assez large pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte demeurée close, la bleue releva les yeux. Son visage avait beau être parsemé de tâches rosées, elle pointa du doigt la foule en les sommant de se mettre en rang sans discuter. Sur ce coup là, Levy s'impressionnée elle-même : tous semblait l'écouter. Pire que cela… Certaines semblaient même être effrayées. Soudain, la petite bleue fit le rapprochement… Les rumeurs courent toujours à toute vitesse dans ce Lycée, et cela n'était pas impossible qu'ils aient tous déjà eut vent du baiser qu'elle avait échangé en plein public avec Gajeel. Cela signifiait qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ?! De nouveau cet air mélancolique s'installa sur son visage. Quelle belle bande d'idiots… Ils ne savaient rien ! Seulement sur le coup d'une rumeur ils s'étaient mis à la respecter et à la prendre au sérieux ?! Non mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries. Elle soupira, vraiment, y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

**« Levy ! »** s'éleva une voix au fond du couloir.

La bleue sortit de ses songes. C'était Lucy qui peinait à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule suivit d'Erza, Cana et Wendy.

**« Lucy ! Les filles ! Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent Fried et Bixrow ? Ils sont en retard eux aussi… » **

**« Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur et s'occupent des préparatifs de dernières minutes » **explica la rousse en créant un champ de passage large de trois personnes au moins entre les filles.

**« Désolée pour le retard Levy. Tu n'as pas eut trop de difficulté on dirait. Elles se tiennent plutôt bien. » **constata la blonde surprise.

**« Bon, d'après Fried on pourrait commencer à les faire entrer. » **dit Erza en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone.

**« Super ! J'espère qu'y'aura de quoi boire ! » **s'extasia Cana.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et les filles se ruèrent avec empressement dans la salle, rêveuses. Les garçons ne manquaient pas à l'appel, d'ailleurs, Jet et Droy étaient entrés dans les premiers et expliquèrent à Levy que même si Mirajane était très belle, leur dévotion pour elle était bien plus supérieure et importante. La bleue avait sourit. Ces deux étaient peut être un peu casse-pieds, mais au fond ils étaient adorables. Finalement c'étaient plutôt un mec comme ça qu'il lui faudrait non ? _« C'est des conneries ça Crevette ! » _faisait la voix de Gajeel dans sa tête._ « La ferme toi ! » _lui avait-elle répondu, agacée qu'il s'immisce jusque dans ses pensées. Les derniers élèves venaient d'entrer, et les portes se refermèrent simplement. Levy se retourna alors et son regard fut tout de suite capté par la basse présente sur cette. L'instrument dont jouait Gajeel. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois, à l'appart, après une répète… Ils étaient assis côte à côte et s'amusaient simplement. Elle aimait rire de son côté un peu rustre qui s'envolait dès lors qu'elle boudait un peu. Elle avait même finit par s'habituer à ce surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait trouvé _« Crevette » _ou encore à sa manie de rire bizarrement qu'elle avait même finit par trouvé agréable. Levy resta stoïque. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de comprendre qu'il s'était foutu d'elle ?!

**« Levy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **demanda Lucy en s'approchant de son amie.

**« Hum non, ne t'inquiète pas. »** répondit la bleue avec un sourire radieux comme à son habitude.

**« Dépêchons-nous alors, ça va commencer ! »**

La bleue hocha la tête et suivit son amie derrière la barrière. Cinq minutes avant le commencement.

* * *

**« J'm'enflaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammeuh ! »** cria Natsu.

Dans les loges, les membres du groupe commençaient à sentir le stresse monter. Et même si la plupart n'était pas très expressif, chacun avait sa raison de s'inquiéter.

**« Calme-toi tête brûlée ! Tu t'épuises pour rien. Garde cette énergie pour le show. » **s'emporta soudainement Laxus

**« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi le balafré ! » **

Le blond arqua un sourcil. Il détestait vraiment qu'on fasse référence à cette cicatrice, et le rose avait prit l'habitude de le gratifier de se surnom misérable. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre.

**« Un mot de plus le punk et je t'éclate pigé ?! » **

**« Laxus ! Natsu ! » **s'énerva Mira en les séparant violemment. **« Vous avez vraiment décidé de vous battre, bande de tapettes ? Et ça juste avant de monter sur scène ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous régler votre compte bordel ! » **

L'ensemble des garçons présents virent leurs mâchoires se décrocher. C'était quoi ça ? En une fraction de seconde, la Mirajane toute gentille et toute mignonne avait été terrassé par une sorte de monstre tout droit venu des enfers. Apparemment, elle aussi était sur les nerfs et elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Grey et Natsu reculèrent de quelques pas. Ils connaissaient plutôt bien cette partie cachée de la blanche, pour en avoir été longtemps victime au collège. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de l'appeler « Satan Soul » soit l'âme de Satan, car lorsque Mira s'énervait, c'était le pire de tous les démons qui prenait alors possession de son corps. Mira avait sûrement le nombre de visite chez le principal le plus conséquent, loin devant Gajeel. Depuis le primaire, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de se bagarrer et de faire régner sa loi. Un vrai caïd… Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son acte, Mira fit volte face et observa les quatre garçons, légèrement confuse. Puis elle finit par dire tout simplement :

**« Je veux dire… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement nous amuser tous ensemble et passer une bonne soirée, d'accord ? » **elle eut un petit sourire angélique.

Gajeel et Laxus échangèrent un regard de soutient. Ils venaient d'assister à la même scène vraiment ? Décidemment cette nana avait du répondant, valait mieux pas la mettre en pétard. Puis tous deux sourirent.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était l'heure. Les jeux de lumières avaient commencé histoire d'exciter la foule, et cela ne manqua pas. Les membres du groupe Fairy Tail allaient pouvoir faire leur entrée en scène.

* * *

Les lumières venaient de s'éteindre et des cris de joie retentissaient dans la salle. La petite bleue s'était promis de ne surtout pas regarder. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait pas le regarder, au risque de fondre instantanément en larme. Et ça elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre maintenant. Une fumée apparut alors sur scène et un son de basse se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Levy fit face à la foule. C'était lui, à quelques pas de là, penché sur sa basse jouant ces quelques notes à répétition. Puis, la voix à la fois cristalline et rock de Mira apparut, en même temps que les premier son de batterie. Les groupies se penchaient un peu plus sur la barrière, hurlant devant le beau Laxus installé à la batterie justement. Il avait l'air sérieux, mais pourtant on pouvait aisément deviner un petit sourire se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres.

_**Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**_**  
Je portais avec moi une valise un peu sale  
Et je suis tombé du ciel sans savoir ce qui s'est passé**

_**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho  
**_**Me voilà ici de l'autre côté de la carte  
L'endroit de mes rêves où je désirais aller**

Sur ces deux phrases, les voix de Laxus, Natsu et Grey se joignirent à celle de Mira, en chœur. Tout était là, les instruments, la voix, l'énergie. Tout était déjà si communicatif ! La foule était en délire. Les garçons n'avaient d'yeux que pour Mira et jalousaient les autres membres d'être si proche d'elle. Levy écoutait simplement les paroles, se concentrant, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et lui faire face. Même s'il ne devait probablement pas la voir d'où il était. Un endroit où les rêves deviendraient réalités ? Cela leur convenait parfaitement.

_**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) **_

_**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar,  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dakede  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah  
**_**Oh bébé, je surmonterai les obstacles à l'aide de ma guitare  
Et je chanterai jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne avec la simple musique  
C'est à toi que je l'offre, oh yeah**

_**Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga oi nchau no ? With my guitar  
Sagashi nagara yea utaou  
Just love tada sore dakede,  
Oikake be free ? ! My perfect dream !**_**  
Nous avons beaucoup de points communs, tu ne penses pas ? Avec ma guitare  
Pendant que je cherche, chantons en courant simplement après l'amour  
Je suis enfin libre ? ! C'est mon rêve idéal !**

Levy soupira. Finalement ça allait. Elle était bien trop occupée à retenir les filles pour se concentrer sur Gajeel. Elle avait d'ailleurs presque oublié sa présence. C'était assez drôle d'entendre cette chanson, car pour elle aussi c'était une première à dire vrai. Les membres du groupe Fairy Tail avait décidé que leur morceau d'ouverture serait une surprise générale, alors ils avaient dû le répéter chez Natsu ou Grey. Probablement. Soudain, les voix de Mira s'éteignit, et une nouvelle, beaucoup plus grave prit sa place.

_**I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Ost recently is like recess for me  
**_**Je voudrais croire que chanter en rythme  
Est comme une activité récréative pour moi ces dernier temps**

La petite bleue se figea alors que le reste de la chanson continuait. Cette voix… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ? Elle l'avait déjà entendu chanter, mais ça ressemblait davantage à « Shoo bidoo waap »plutôt qu'à de la musique à proprement parlé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Sa voix raisonnée dans sa tête, si bien que les mots se cognaient sur les parois. Levy ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, et d'un coup sec, elle se retourna et ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'humidifièrent instantanément. Juste devant elle, le grand brun était penché sur son micro, jouant de sa basse, ses petits yeux grena rencontrèrent directement ceux chocolats de Levy. Mais ce qui l'avait achevé, c'était ce qu'il avait sur le front. Un bandana rouge pourpre, qui surmontait ses sourcils fait de piercings d'acier. Elle voulu bougea, faire un pas, ou ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle resta simplement béate face à Gajeel qui n'avait pas finit de la regarder. Tous les sentiments lui transpercèrent alors le cœur. Tout d'abord il y avait la confusion… Comment avait-il pu se retrouver en possession de ce bandana qui était à l'origine le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté et qu'elle avait perdu dans sa course. Ensuite la joie, de le voir ainsi portait fièrement le présent qu'elle lui avait fait, mais surtout ce qu'il symbolisait. Puis la peur. Car au final, qu'est-ce qui lui certifié qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle ? Il l'avait bien fait jusqu'à présent… Oui, il n'avait jamais cessé de jouer avec elle. Cependant, en cet instant, elle aurait juré que le temps s'était arrêté juste pour eux. Qu'il la regardait vraiment, comme l'aurait fait le Gajeel qu'elle appréciait tant. _« Apprécier… » _fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Non c'était plus fort que ça. Elle rougit. Au fond, cette petite voix n'avait pas tort… Si ça ne pouvait être que cela. Gajeel continuait de jouer et de chanter sans pour autant la quitter du regard. La première larme roula sur sa joue. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens vraiment ! Mais qu'importe, son regard parlait à sa place. Levy eut envie de sauter sur scène et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle était paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si son regard perçant la figeait sur place, déstabilisant au plus haut point. Si seulement elle en avait eut la force, elle se serait enfuit, elle aurait tourné des talons et aurait quitté la pièce. Mais voilà, comme toujours, elle était faible. Tellement faible. Si bien qu'elle n'avait d'autre solution que de lui rendre ce regard, emplis de larmes.

_**Nani itteru ka wakarainai yo ne  
**_**Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le brun recula et laissa la place à Mira qui fondit littéralement sur le micro. De son côté, il continuait de la regarder. Etrangement, il la percevait clairement, sans problème. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de porter se bandana alors qu'il l'avait fait pleurer quelques heures auparavant à peine. Cependant, il avait prit sa décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il la protégerait. Mais plus jamais il ne voulait voir ce visage triste. Plus jamais il ne voulait l'entendre pleurer. Même si cela était le cas en ce moment, elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas totalement triste à cause de lui, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Cependant, Gajeel avait prit la décision de s'excuser. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes et il ignorait comme le faire, mais il le ferait. Lui aussi voulait retrouver cette proximité avec elle. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela. Levy le faisait aller de l'avant, lui faisait entrevoir un avenir un peu moins sombre que celui auquel il se destinait. Elle avait réussit là où toutes les autres avaient échoué Grâce à elle, il se sentait en vie. Lui qui avait toujours était seul, qui avait grandit dans la crainte des représailles, qui avait dû se battre pour prouver sa propre valeur, et imposer le respect. Levy McGarden était celle qui lui avait fait découvert de nouveaux sentiments, mais surtout, plus que tout il ressentait le besoin de la protéger à n'importe quel prix, et d'être à ses côtés.

Un peu plus loin, un sourire s'affichait sur le visage d'une certaine blonde. Elle était parvenue à réconcilier les deux garçons et à faire plaisir à son cousin. Ce dernier avait beau être chiant et un peu tyrannique, Lucy devait avouer qu'il était toujours là pour elle… Comme un grand frère. Depuis qu'elle savait pour Mavis, elle avait prit l'habitude de ne rien dire et de se comporter comme tel, si bien qu'ils avaient créé des liens fort entre eux. Aujourd'hui elle n'imaginait pas vivre sans ce grand balafré. Après tout, elle qui n'avait jamais eut de grand-frère, avait trouvé en Laxus l'image (presque) idéale. La blonde tourna légèrement son regard vers les deux guitaristes qui semblaient vraiment s'amuser ensemble. C'est fou comme leurs différences étaient perceptibles même à travers la musique. Ils n'avaient pas le même entrain, le rose ne perdait jamais une occasion de sauter partout, tandis que l'autre aimait faire des petits solo. Vraiment, ils étaient complémentaires, et elle ne pouvait que constater qu'ensemble ils formaient un duo explosif ! Cependant, son attention resta portée sur Natsu, malgré elle. Ce fichu punk… Il était quand même adorable quand il y mettait du sien. Lucy sourit pensivement, elle songeait à cette matinée où elle l'avait retrouvé endormis, puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient à moitié battu… Ou lorsqu'elle s'était faite frappée par un ballon en cours de sport et qu'il avait littéralement perdu son sang froid. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cette étrange attraction qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait était troublée par quelque chose d'inexplicable existant chez lui. Soudainement, ses yeux roulèrent à toute vitesse vers le brun qui l'observait. La blonde rougit, repensant à leur discussion de tantôt. Maintenant, Grey devait être persuadé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Natsu. Mais c'était faux ! N'est-ce pas … ? Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse de lui, il était bien trop turbulent, bruyant, souriant, amusant, fidèle, drôle… Elle cessa de tergiverser. Finalement pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit.

**« Je ne peux pas » **chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses poings se serrèrent instantanément. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, non, elle se l'était interdit. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle en avait conclut que l'amour n'était pas une chose avec laquelle il fallait jouer. Et que si un jour elle devait ressentir ce sentiment, elle se devait de l'ignorait. Avant de se laisser aller à de telles bagatelles, elle devait devenir qui elle est. Comprendre cette phrase énigmatique, qui avait était les derniers mots de mère. C'était un peu stupide, certes, mais elle s'était fixée une série d'objectifs, et les amourettes de lycée n'étaient pas le point culminant de cette liste.

**« Lu-chan ? » **la douce voix de Wendy **« Levy-chan a un comportement étrange, non ? » **

Lucy releva les yeux et se tourna vers son amie. La petite fille n'avait pas tort, Levy ne bougeait pas, et semblait avoir les yeux humides, mais contre toute attente, c'est un sourire magnifique qui se dessinait sur son visage. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Levy avait toujours était très secrète. Lucy ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie en dehors du Lycée, elle supposait que ses parents étaient assez aisés puisqu'elle n'avait pas de soucis financiers. La bleue était toujours de bonne humeur, les rares fois où elle l'avait vu les larmes aux yeux, celles s'y avait disparut en un instant. Levy McGarden était une personne gentille et admirable pour sa générosité. Jamais elle ne se plaignait des autres ou exposées ses problèmes, elle souriait. Souriait pour vous remonter le moral, souriait en guise de compassion, souriait lorsque vous étiez heureux, souriez pendant que vous en faisiez de même. Oui, Levy était un sourire chaleureux qui réchauffait les cœurs. Mais pour la première fois ce soir là, Lucy perçue une autre part de sa personnalité. Elle souriait encore, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pour personne d'autre que pour elle-même. La blonde se pencha alors vers Wendy et la rassura par ces mots :

**« Tout va bien. Elle est juste heureuse. » **

**« Heu…Reuse ? Même si elle pleure ? » **demanda la petite fille songeuse.

**« Ses larmes sont emplies d'un sentiment qui lie étroitement le bien-être au mal-être… Mais son sourire renverse la balance, elle est heureuse malgré tout. »**

* * *

Le concert continua de se dérouler sans encombre, et se termina une heure et demie plus tard. La foule réclamait encore, mais le directeur Makarov vint clôturer le festival en riant, portant son fameux bonnet de bouffon qu'il arborait fièrement. Il fit un petit discours sur l'importance des liens qui unissaient les élèves de Fairy High School. Le partage des sentiments, l'envie de se réunir et de se protéger les uns les autres, c'est ce qui fait de cette école la plus réputée de tout le royaume de Fiore. Comme à son habitude, le directeur évoquait l'école comme un lieu où tout serait possible, si les liens qui unissent chacun ne cessent de s'amplifier. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Dans un autre établissement, personne ne se serait battu pour garder Gajeel en tant qu'élève, pire, personne n'aurait proposé à la meilleure élève du Lycée d'aider le cas désespéré de service. Non, Fairy High School était spéciale, et c'était en parti grâce à Makarov…  
Une fois la salle rangeait et le matériel rangeait, les membres du groupe Fairy Tail accompagnée des personnes en charges de la sécurité, se dirigèrent joyeusement jusqu'à l'internat. Laxus était étonnement expressif, enfin, il riait… Parfois… Grey et Natsu quant à eux ouvraient la marchent en se remémorant le concert, ou plutôt, le rose s'extasiait de tout et n'importe quoi. Lucy les observait de loin, souriant simplement, c'était beau de constater qu'une amitié aussi forte pouvait encore exister de nos jours. Un peu plus loin, Erza soutenait une Cana ivre morte, trainant à moitié des pieds. Fried et Bixrow suivaient comme à leur habitude Laxus comme son ombre. Encore un peu retrait, on trouvait Levy, seule un peu confuse encore… Elle ne voyait Gajeel nulle part. Il avait littéralement disparut après le concert. La bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste de constater qu'il ne venait pas à l'after avec eux. Elle aurait voulu lui poser quelques questions, d'abord comment avait-il obtenu se bandana ? Ensuite, pourquoi l'avait-il portait ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il en avait finit avec ses sentiments… Levy s'arrêta un instant, soupirant. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre, tout le monde était en fête ! Le concert avait été un véritable succès, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de faire retomber l'atmosphère. Elle fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage et se mit à courir pour rejoindre les autres. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur sa malchance légendaire, son pied percuta une bosse de ciment et elle s'effondra en avant. La tête la première. Mais, le béton avait quelque chose de différent, il n'était pas dur et froid comme à son habitude, mais plutôt chaud et dégageant une odeur agréable.

**« Tss, tu peux pas faire un peu attention Crevette ? » **

La voix résonnait dans son esprit, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se détacha de ce qui était en fait le torse d'un grand brun à la chevelure hérissée. La bleue chercha ses mots, et elle qui était pourtant tellement à l'aise avec normalement, ne parvint pas à en articuler un seul. Même ses larmes ne voulurent sortir. Elle était stoïque, presque en état de choque tellement elle était surprise de le voir si près d'elle.

**« Oye ? T'as une drôle de tête, on dirait que t'as vu un revenant Gihi. » **pas de réponse de la bleue. **« Retrouvons les autres, ils seraient capables de nous enfermer dehors ces enfoirés. »** toujours rien. Devant cette attitude qu'il ne savait qualifier et qui commençait à l'agacer, Gajeel trouva la solution. **« Tu me laisses pas le choix Crevette ! »**

Il la prit sur une de ses épaules de sorte qu'elle avait le visage dans son dos. S'apercevant de la situation, Levy devint cramoisie.

**« L-Lâche-moi tout de suite idiot de Gajeel ! Repose-moi à terre maintenant ! » **se plaint la bleue en lui donnant quelques coups dans le dos.

**« La ferme. » **aboya le brun avant de continuer plus posément. **« T'es si petite Crevette. J'ai eut du mal à te retrouver, donc t'éloigne plus de moi, compris ? » **

Levy cessa de le frapper. Même si c'était étrangement dit, le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, laissait à penser qu'il essayer de s'excuser. La bleue eut à nouveau un petit sourire.

**« Idiot. Je ne m'enfuirais pas si tu n'étais pas si idiot ! » **le brun ne releva pas. Et Levy commença à rire gentiment.

**« Pourquoi tu ris la Crevette ? »**

**« Rien, c'est juste que tu peux être mignon quand tu t'y mets. »**

**« NE ME TRAITE PAS DE MIGNON CREVETTE ! » **

**« Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » **

Les deux sourirent intérieurement. Levy n'avait pas eut besoin d'explication pour comprendre que Gajeel ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit à Sting un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle dirait même qu'il semblait avoir prit une décision, et qu'il l'avait choisi elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement des deux filles et Laxus, les jeunes gens n'eurent pas la main mole sur l'alcool. Cana, qui était pourtant à moitié morte dix minutes plus tôt, c'était retrouvée avec deux bouteilles de vodka presque vide dans les mains. L'ambiance était une fois de plus au rendez-vous, et il fallait l'avouer, cela faisait du bien à tout le monde de constater que les tensions s'étaient apaisées, même si Grey et Natsu n'avaient pas finit de se battre pour tout et rien. Le clou du spectacle, fut lorsque l'alcool monta au cerveau des filles et plus particulièrement d'Erza et Mira, qui semblaient imiter le rose et le brun. Elles s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus, et criaient que l'autre n'était qu'une pauvre conne faible. Le rire avait envahit tout l'appartement. Lucy observa Levy, assise aux côtés de Gajeel, souriante comme jamais. Décidément elle semblait être vraiment heureuse.  
A la fin de la soirée, personne n'était plus présentable, et on retrouva entre autre, Mira allongée sur le ventre d'Erza qui continuait de la frapper dans son sommeil, Laxus en travers du canapé accompagné de ses deux fidèles acolytes, Cana avachi sur la table un dernier cadavre de bouteille dans la main. Lucy s'était endormie près de Wendy, entre Natsu et Grey. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Levy se réveilla et rougit lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était postée sur le torse de Gajeel qui entourait sa taille d'une main. Gênée, elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais c'était sans compter sur le brun, qui, dans un mouvement brusque la ramena à lui.

**« Levy… » **avait-il murmurait d'une voix encore perdu dans un sommeil profond.

La bleue vira au cramoisi… mais ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'il fallu qu'elle caler sa tête entre son cou et son épaule. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'en se moment même, et elle priait pour que la nuit ne connaisse pas de fin.

* * *

**Et voilà, se sera tout pour ce soir!  
En espérant que vous aimerez!**

**Bon okay c'est un peu bizarre de s'imaginer Gajeel chanter ...  
Mais je trouvais que ça avait son importance. ^^**

**Enfin bref, hésitez-pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire par de vos avis !  
Oyasumi Mina!**


End file.
